Fidelitas
by Marauders Experts
Summary: Les Maraudeurs ont quitté Poudlard... Mais après, que s'est il passé? Que leur est il vraiment arrivé? De leurs premiers pas chez les Aurors jusqu'au tricentenaire du mariage des Potter, nous allons vous raconter la vraie histoire cachée par JK!
1. Chapitre 1: Epilogue

**°O¤ FIDELITAS ¤O°**

**Spoilers:** De nombreuses informations sont récoltées dans les 6 tomes.

**Disclaimer:** Pratiquement tous les personnages et lieux appartiennent à JKR. Toutefois, l'histoire et toute autre folie nous appartiennent pleinement –malheureusement :p

**Personnages centraux:** Les Maraudeurs (avis aux fans!)

**Avertissement:** Au vu de son thème, la fanfiction pourrait comporter une bonne soixantaine de chapitres, voire plus… Avis aux lecteurs impatients qui devront prendre leur mal en patience…

**Résumé général:** Les Maraudeurs ont quitté Poudlard... Mais après, que s'est il passé? Que leur est il vraiment arrivé? De leurs premiers pas chez les Aurors jusqu'au tricentenaire du mariage des Potter, nous allons vous raconter la vraie histoire cachée par JK! Mes amis, laissez-moi vous conter la vraie histoire des Maraudeurs…

**Notes des auteurs:** le titre de ce chapitre a été judicieusement choisi et n'est pas une erreur de notre part!

**°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°**

**Chapitre 1: Epilogue**

Les fins d'année scolaire sont toujours un moment étrange. C'est un moment synonyme de délivrance : plus de devoirs, plus d'horaires, plus de coupes à gagner. Plus d'uniforme à porter, plus de professeurs exigeants, plus d'obligation de voir sans cesse la tête des gens qui ne nous reviennent pas.

Mais c'est aussi le triste sentiment d'une chose qui se termine. Et ce jour-là, sur le quai de la gare de Pré-au-Lard, beaucoup d'élèves montèrent dans le Poudlard Express le cœur gonflé et lourd de sentiments très forts. Poudlard était un lieu où la Magie suintait des murs mêmes, qui accueillait tous les ans les apprentis sorciers dans son enceinte de pierre étonnamment chaleureuse. Des amitiés s'y liaient, des couples aussi, souvent. Les tableaux et les fantômes qui y habitaient depuis des siècles avaient été les témoins de nombres de fous-rires, de surprises et de bons moments.

Et quand on venait à quitter Poudlard, après sept années d'études, on oubliait généralement tous les mauvais moments. Sous l'effet du départ, ils semblaient s'estomper pour que les meilleurs puissent éclater dans les mémoires. On ne pouvait pas quitter Poudlard sans une certaine mélancolie. Beaucoup de sorciers s'accordaient à dire que Poudlard avait représenté les plus belles années de leurs vies.

Pour les quatre jeunes hommes qui entrèrent dans ce compartiment libre, ce matin-là, c'était presque la fin du monde.

Ils affichaient tous les quatre des mines déconfites, bien qu'ils tentaient de les masquer derrière de légers sourires et de petites blagues. Et quand le train démarra enfin, laissant Hagrid seul sur la voie, un silence lourd s'installa parmi les jeunes gens.

On ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils avaient été mélancoliques dès leur réveil. Ce qu'ils avaient fait dans la Grande Salle aurait relevé du suicide si cela n'avait pas été leur dernier petit déjeuner à Poudlard. Tout le monde les avait acclamé, hormis quelques Serpentard qui avaient été les dernières victimes des quatre zouaves. Dumbledore lui-même les avait applaudis et en quittant la Grande Salle, ils s'étaient tous les quatre inclinés galamment avant qu'un rideau d'étincelles or et rouge ne tombe.

Ç'avait été la dernière représentation des Maraudeurs à Poudlard.

La campagne écossaise défilait depuis plus d'un quart d'heure, maintenant. Les yeux des quatre jeunes hommes la regardaient passer aussi vite que leurs sept années d'études. Leurs pensées étaient toutes tournées vers ces années d'insouciance qu'ils laissaient derrière eux.

L'avenir s'annonçait beaucoup moins drôle…

Quelques mots s'échangèrent à propos d'un rendez-vous donné à quelqu'un à la fin du voyage, puis chacun se tut.

« Bon, les mecs, on ne va pas se laisser abattre comme ça ! »

Mais les trois autres lancèrent six yeux si tristes sur Sirius qu'il baissa de suite d'un ton.

« Je veux dire… A nous voir on dirait qu'on est en route pour le bagne, ou je ne sais quoi ! Vous vous rendez compte ? On devrait plutôt se réjouir !

- Se réjouir de quoi, je te prie ? demanda Remus d'une voix plutôt acide.

- D'avoir passé sept ans à Poudlard sans se faire renvoyer, d'être devenus des Animagi, d'avoir fait rire, sourire et hurler McGo plus que n'importe qui pourra le faire… »

Son regard gris passait sur les visages de ses trois amis. Il vit peu à peu celui de James laisser apparaître un sourire. Ses deux pupilles noisette s'illuminèrent derrière ses lunettes et il lança à Sirius un coup d'œil amusé.

« Tu te rappelles cette fois où tu t'étais retrouvé nu comme un ver au beau milieu du château et que tu l'as croisée ?

- …J'aurais plutôt préféré que tu te souviennes du jour où j'ai transformé Rogue en poulet, bougonna Sirius tandis que Remus et Peter éclataient de rire.

- C'est vrai que c'était plutôt réussi ! s'exclama Peter. Du gras suintait même de ses plumes !

- Tu sais que je met toujours un point d'honneur à ce que mes métamorphoses restent très semblables au modèle de base.

- N'empêche que t'as traumatisé la bonne McGo, rappela James en vérifiant l'état de ses ongles, une fossette sur la joue.

- Pas de ma faute si j'ai une beauté quasi-divine. »

Les trois autres partirent alors dans un véritable fou-rire, bientôt rejoints par Sirius.

Quand le calme revint dans leur compartiment, l'ambiance triste et tendue avait fait place à la bonne humeur et à la nostalgie.

« Ouais… » dit enfin Remus d'une voix un peu absente, ses yeux dans le vague.

Maintenant, ç'allait être autre chose. Là où ils allaient, hors de l'enceinte protectrice du collège Poudlard, c'était la guerre. Et ils n'allaient pas y assister en simples spectateurs ; Sirius et James voulaient tenter le concours d'entrée chez les Aurors. C'était déjà cinquante pour cent de leurs effectifs qui allaient jouer leurs vies. Peter, toujours égal à lui-même, ne savait pas quoi faire mais savait qu'il ne resterait pas indifférent aux événements. Il leur avait déclaré solennellement à la fin du mois de mai : Peter Pettigrow allait s'engager dans cette guerre. James avait failli s'étouffer avec son jus de citrouille et le morceau de pain que Sirius venait de croquer était tombé de sa bouche. Remus avait toujours su que Peter n'avait pas été envoyé à Gryffondor par hasard, et que derrière ses airs couards se cachaient des sentiments plus nobles. Il avait d'ailleurs à plus d'une reprise fait preuve de courage lors de leurs années à Poudlard.

Remus, quant à lui… Il évitait de songer à son avenir autant qu'il le pouvait. Il lui arrivait d'avoir de véritables crises de nerfs quand il les avait à fleur de peau, à l'approche de la pleine lune, surtout quand il songeait à l'après Poudlard. Comment trouver sa place dans la société sorcière quand des superstitions ridicules circulaient sur les… sur les gens comme lui ?

Les trois autres avaient dû lire dans son regard absent car quand il revint au moment présent, ils avaient la tête tournée vers lui, l'air un peu inquiets. Il leur sourit pour les rassurer.

« C'est quand, le concours d'entrée ? demanda-t-il à James et Sirius pour détourner l'attention.

- Fin août, répondit James dont les yeux gardaient une lueur inquiète. Faut d'ailleurs qu'on continue de s'entraîner, Patmol.

- Tu m'as fait mal lors de notre dernier duel !

- Je t'en aurais fait davantage si tu avais été un Mangemort. »

Un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres, James faisait presque peur. Mais étrangement, cela fit sourire Sirius.

« Ça me rassure. Tu sauras te défendre un minimum quand je ne serai pas là pour te protéger…

- Pardon, c'est plutôt toi qui auras besoin de moi ! s'indigna James.

- Il me semble qu'être Auror, interrompit Peter, c'est être assez fort pour se protéger soi-même et protéger ceux qui ne savent pas se défendre. »

Les deux autres le regardèrent. Décidément, ces derniers temps, Peter les étonnait plus que d'ordinaire.

« C'est vrai… admit James.

- … Il n'empêche que pour sa propre sécurité, et ce même s'il devient le meilleur Auror de Grande-Bretagne, je ferai toujours comme s'il ne savait pas se défendre tout seul. Suffirait d'un moment d'inattention et SPLASH ! Plus de Jimmy.

- J'aime l'imitation du bruit de sa mort, Sirius, c'est très réussi… » ricana Remus.

James grimaça.

« Parlons d'autre chose, voulez-vous ? Je vois que de toute évidence l'idée de ma mort par explosion vous réjouit, et j'en suis ravi, mais nous aurons toute notre vie pour parler de la mort et de la manière dont on enlève une tache de sang sur un papier peint…

- James ? »

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit et une jolie jeune rouquine entra dans la pièce, ses grands yeux verts froncés étincelant sur sa peau blanche. Le visage de James s'éclaira en même temps et il bondit sur ses pieds.

« Oui, ma Lily ?

- On est préfets en chef ! Je me tape tout le travail depuis tout à l'heure ! Viens me filer un coup de main !

- Hello Lily ! lança Sirius avec un grand sourire.

- Salut ! lança vivement Lily. James, je sais que c'est la fin de l'année, mais on reste préfets en chef jusqu'à ce que le train arrive à King's Cross…

- Mais j'attendais que tu viennes me chercher, moi ! lui dit-il en lui prenant la main. J'ai peur de me perdre, tout seul… »

Les trois autres éclatèrent de rire et Lily leva les yeux au ciel. Avec un « A tout à l'heure, les gars ! » James disparut derrière la porte du compartiment avec sa jolie préfète.

« Il a bien fait de s'accrocher, Cornedrue, commenta Peter en fixant la porte.

- Oui, on peut dire qu'ils sont bien assortis, ajouta Remus en souriant. Qui l'eût cru ?

- En plus, Lily, elle est sympa en fait!

- Surprise, surprise, ironisa Remus. Je vous l'avais pourtant dit. Lily est adorable.

- Parfois je me demandais vraiment ce que James pouvait bien lui trouver pour être si motivé… se demanda Peter.

- En tout cas on peut dire que sa motivation s'est reporté sur autre chose, ajouta le loup-garou. Ça fait combien de temps que vous vous entraînez, maintenant ? »

Sirius bomba fièrement le torse, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

« Ça va faire un an qu'on a commencé ces entraînements intensifs… Mais James n'arrête pas de dire qu'on aurait dû commencer plus tôt. Devenir Auror… Ça lui tient vraiment à cœur.

- Je persiste à dire qu'il aurait très bien pu intégrer l'équipe de Quidditch d'Angleterre, s'exclama Peter.

- Ouais, mais tu sais bien… Depuis l'attaque de Pré-au-Lard… »

Les trois jeunes gens se turent soudain, leurs visages se faisant plus sombres au souvenir de cette lugubre journée. Cela s'était passé lors de leur cinquième année, durant leur première sortie à Pré-au-Lard – enfin… leur première sortie autorisée. Il neigeait, Noël approchait, et soudain une quinzaine de Mangemorts étaient apparus sur la grande place du village et avait commencé à semer une panique monstrueuse parmi les élèves de Poudlard.

Trois élèves avaient perdu la vie.

Depuis ce jour-là, James et Sirius, qui avaient vu de quoi ces monstres étaient capables, s'étaient juré de s'impliquer de tout leur être dans cette guerre : devenir de grands Aurors était devenu l'une de leur priorité.

Depuis ce jour-là, James et Sirius étaient devenus plus matures, plus sérieux, plus adultes. Tout le monde avait remarqué le changement – au grand bonheur du Professeur McGonagall – mais ils garderaient à jamais le Maraudeur qui riait au fond d'eux.

« Et comment ça marche, le concours d'entrée ? » demanda Peter.

Sirius se mit alors à parler vite et fort, comme à chaque fois qu'il abordait un sujet qui lui tenait à cœur. Gesticulant dans tous les sens, il expliqua à ses amis les différentes épreuves auxquelles James et lui seraient soumis

« …et à la fin de l'examen, des Aurors-éducateurs nous envoient dans la brigade qui nous correspond le mieux d'après nos résultats à l'examen… Enfin, encore faut-il l'avoir.

- Brigade ? Il y a différentes brigades chez les Aurors ? s'étonna Remus.

- Affirmatif, dit Sirius sur le ton de celui qui connaît son sujet. Les gardiens, les limiers et les roublards. Je ne sais plus trop à quoi servent les deux autres, tout ce que je sais c'est que… »

Il fut interrompu par une ouverture inopinée de la porte du compartiment et une petite fille fit son apparition. Elle avait des cheveux coupés au carré, d'une couleur bleue tirant sur le violet, et dans ses yeux turquoise, une teinte rouge indiquait qu'elle avait pleuré.

« Dora ?! »

La demoiselle se rua sur Sirius se serra contre lui. Sirius ne disait jamais non aux contacts féminins, mais quand il s'agissait de sa cousine, de plus devant ses amis, il avait un peu plus de mal. Prenant la-dite Dora par les épaules, il lui demanda, les pommettes roses sous le regard compatissant de Remus.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- C'est encore les troisième année, dit-elle entre deux sanglots. Je sortais des toilettes et puis tu sais, en ce moment, je ne contrôle pas bien mes transformations, et j'avais des grands pics verts dressés sur le crâne… J'étais en train d'essayer de retrouver la coiffure que j'avais avant quand Basil Coop est arrivé et puis… »

Sa lèvre inférieure se remit à trembler.

« Et puis il n'a pas arrêté de crier « Tonks le monstre ! Tonks le monstre ! » Ils riaient tous et… et… »

Aussi ridicule que ces petites crises de larmes enfantines puissent paraître, elles n'avaient rien de puéril. Nymphadora était une Métamorphomage, un don très rare qui lui permettait de changer son apparence à volonté. C'était très difficile à vivre, surtout pour une petite fille aussi sensible qu'elle. Elle avait fait preuve de beaucoup de courage cette année, sa première à Poudlard, sa première passée au milieu de tant de gens.

« Nymphadora, dit Remus d'une voix douce, tu n'as rien d'un monstre, crois-moi, et tu sais très bien que certaines personnes ne peuvent s'empêcher d'être des crétins.

- Et Remus sait de quoi il parle, ajouta Sirius, un petit sourire en coin, en essuyant une larme qui roulait sur la joue de sa cousine.

- N'y fais plus attention, finit Peter en lui tendant une sucette. Moi je te trouve très jolie. »

Un sourire refit son apparition sur les lèvres de la demoiselle, en même temps que James qui pénétra dans le compartiment en se frottant les mains, un petit air satisfait sur son visage.

« Nymphadora ! Tu tombes à pic, si je puis dire… Je viens de croiser une charmante bande d'imbéciles, près des toilettes… »

Il se rassit à côté de Sirius, et fit un clin d'œil à la première année.

« Un certain Coop, de Serdaigle, et sa bande de sombres idiots… Je les ai entendu parler de toi, dans des termes proprement mensongers et honteux… Je n'ai pu que réagir, après tout, le Préfet en chef se doit de faire respecter la justice…

- Qu'est-ce que tu leur as fait ? demanda Nymphadora d'une petite voix impatiente.

- Je les ai enfermés dans les toilettes.

- Ah, ça me rappelle notre premier voyage en train, Cornedrue… dit Sirius tandis que Peter éclatait de rire. Copieur.

- La boucle est maintenant bouclée.

- Ils vont être furieux quand ils sortiront, remarqua Remus en souriant.

- S'ils osent sortir un jour ; leurs vêtements ont été jetés par la fenêtre. »

La demoiselle éclata alors d'un rire si communicatif que les quatre jeunes gens ne purent s'empêcher de le suivre. James leur expliqua ensuite que Lily l'avait même aidé, en programmant la serrure pour qu'elle se déverrouille toute seule une fois le train à quai.

Ils discutèrent un peu, puis Remus extirpa de sa malle son jeu de cartes explosives et ils commencèrent une bataille. Leurs sentiments de tristesse et de nostalgie s'effacèrent un moment et les éclats de voix fusèrent bientôt dans le compartiment. Nymphadora arbitrait, accusant Sirius de tricher, Sirius qui d'ailleurs lui lançait de temps en temps des sortilèges de Mutisme, un grand sourire trop innocent pour être sincère sur les lèvres. Lily les rejoignit même, et les discussions allèrent bon train. Peter perdit toutes ses sucreries face à Remus qui partagea avec tout le monde. On discuta de l'appartement que James et Lily allaient habiter dans quelques semaines, le temps de boucler les cartons et de faire quelques travaux.

Que le temps passe vite quand on s'amuse…

Sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, ils avaient pénétré la banlieue de Londres, s'étaient arrêtés, devaient descendre du train.

Nymphadora rejoignit son compartiment, Lily ses amies, et les Maraudeurs se retrouvèrent seuls. Mais ils ne bougèrent pas ; assis sur les banquettes, ils attendaient.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit alors encore une fois, mais cette fois-ci sur un grand élève de cinquième année. Il était presque aussi grand que Sirius et avait des épaules presque deux fois plus larges. Néanmoins, calme, agilité et esprit suintaient de chaque parcelle de sa peau chocolat.

« Messieurs, dit-il d'une voix très grave en refermant la porte du compartiment.

- Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, lui répondit Sirius en levant la tête.

- Si nous t'avons demandé de venir… commença Remus, s'approchant un peu du nouveau venu.

- ...c'est pour te léguer le fruit de nos randonnées nocturnes et de deux ans de durs labeurs, ajouta James.

- Prépare-toi et sois digne… »

Peter extirpa alors de son sac l'une de leurs plus belles réalisations magiques, l'arme avec laquelle ils avaient pu commettre les plus belles de leurs blagues et les plus réfléchis de leurs tours.

« …de la Carte du Maraudeur. »

En entendant les quatre jeunes hommes prononcer le nom de la carte d'une seule voix, le cinquième année baissa les yeux vers le parchemin et il écarquilla les yeux.

« Alors elle existe donc bien… Mais… Pourquoi me la léguer à_moi _?

- Nous estimons que tu es sans doute le seul capable d'en tirer un véritable profit, expliqua James.

- Et que tu es assez intelligent pour en faire usage sans te la faire confisquer.

- Kingsley, nous te faisons confiance.

- Oui, et encore, Peter pèse ses mots, ajouta James. Cette carte a été faite pour servir des générations de fauteurs de trouble et de briseurs de règles. On n'arrivait pas à se décider sur qui devait la garder, et puis on s'est dit que sa place était là-bas… Prends-en soin. »

Le-dit Kingsley resta imperturbable un moment, puis il s'inclina galamment devant les Maraudeurs.

« C'est un honneur que vous me faites. Vous pouvez compter sur moi. »

Il leur serra la main à tous les quatre, puis ils lui expliquèrent le fonctionnement de la carte. Mais il ne fallait pas traîner ; leurs familles, sur le quai, s'impatientaient, et le contrôleur n'aimait pas voir les élèves traîner dans les compartiments après leur arrivée.

Kingsley s'apprêtait à quitter le compartiment, la carte glissée dans la poche intérieure de sa veste, quand il se retourna et sourit aux Maraudeurs.

« Les gars… Merci. »

Il sembla hésiter un instant.

« Bonne chance. »

Puis il s'éclipsa.

Les Maraudeurs restèrent un petit instant immobiles. Ce fut Remus qui bougea le premier, extirpant sa valise du porte-bagages. Les trois autres suivirent dans un silence tranquille mais légèrement tendu.

Ils ne voulaient pas descendre de ce train. Ils voulaient reprendre leur carte, redevenir de petits première année, se redécouvrir, se revoir pour la première fois, se repasser toutes leurs années en marche arrière, revivre leurs fous-rires et leurs galères…

Peter se chargea de descendre le premier. Une boule serra le ventre du jeune homme au visage pointu tandis qu'il posait son pied droit sur le bitume du quai. Sa mère au loin, une sorcière très ronde à la coiffure très recherchée, se mit à hurler son nom et se précipita sur lui.

Puis ce fut Remus. Il ferma les yeux tandis qu'il descendait le petit trépied séparant le train du quai. Séparant le passé de l'avenir. Séparant le merveilleux de l'effrayant. Il mit un certain temps à les rouvrir, et ce n'est que quand une main paternelle se posa sur son épaule qu'il les rouvrit. Adressant un petit sourire qui en disait long à ses parents, il s'écarta silencieusement, laissant de la place pour que Sirius puisse descendre.

Sirius descendit très rapidement. Il parlait fort à James et d'une voix guillerette, pour cacher son malaise. Il balaya le quai de ses yeux gris. Sur sa gauche, Andromeda et Ted Tonks, dans la lumière du couchant, embrassaient Dora. Sur sa droite, dans la pénombre d'une colonne, son frère rejoignait ses parents. Aucun mal à choisir l'endroit où aller. Sans un regard pour ses parents, Sirius alla saluer sa cousine et son mari. L'indifférence fut réciproque et quand les Black quittèrent le quai, le cœur de Sirius se fit plus léger.

Et enfin, James. Il descendit d'abord sa malle, puis resta sur la dernière marche du trépied. Derrière ses lunettes, ses yeux noisette scrutaient la foule d'élèves, bruyante, mouvante et riante. Contre le mur du quai séparant la voie 9 ¾ du reste de Londres, s'alignaient une demi-douzaine d'Aurors sur le qui-vive. Comment quitter le train ? Comment descendre ? La lueur du soleil faiblissait à chaque seconde, annonçant un crépuscule, une nuit. Une autre nuit. Son père et sa mère, là-bas, saluaient chaleureusement Sirius et sa cousine. Ici, Servilo suivait en silence un homme à l'air peur sympathique.

James Potter avait déjà fait des choses extraordinaires pour un jeune homme de son âge. Il avait vagabondé dans une forêt infestée de créatures dangereuses, était devenu un Animagus, s'était promené seul à seul avec un loup-garou et là… Impossible de descendre d'une marche.

Soudain, un éclat de soleil sembla percer ce spectacle clair-obscur et Lily le rejoignit.

« Et bien, Potter ? On rêvasse ? »

James lui sourit et son cœur, sans prévenir, se gonfla de confiance et d'espoir.

Sans plus aucune hésitation, il bondit hors du train et prit la main de Lily.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue se tenaient face au mur. Dans quelques secondes, ils se retrouveraient au milieu de la gare de King's Cross, au milieu d'une centaine de Moldus.

On lisait sur le visage de chacun un peu d'appréhension, un zeste d'incertitude mais surtout, une détermination inébranlable.

Ils échangèrent tous les quatre des regards confiants, sourirent et, d'un même mouvement, laissèrent derrière eux la voie 9 ¾, le train écarlate et le collège Poudlard.

**°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°**

_Chapitre rédigé par Jeanne_


	2. Chapitre 2: Débâcle

**°O¤ FIDELITAS ¤O°**

**Spoilers:** De nombreuses informations sont récoltées dans les 6 tomes.

**Disclaimer:** Pratiquement tous les personnages et lieux appartiennent à JKR. Toutefois, l'histoire et toute autre folie nous appartiennent pleinement –malheureusement :p

**Personnages centraux:** Les Maraudeurs (avis aux fans!)

**Avertissement:** Au vu de son thème, la fanfiction pourrait comporter une bonne soixantaine de chapitres, voire plus… Avis aux lecteurs impatients qui devront prendre leur mal en patience

**Résumé général:** Les Maraudeurs ont quitté Poudlard... Mais après, que s'est il passé? Que leur est il vraiment arrivé? De leurs premiers pas chez les Aurors jusqu'au tricentenaire du mariage des Potter, nous allons vous raconter la vraie histoire cachée par JK! Chers amis, laissez-nous vous conter la véritable histoire des Maraudeurs…

**Dédié à :** Lisa Black, notre première revieweuse ! Comme tu le voulais, voici tout de suite le second chapitre ;)

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin… Les Maraudeurs viennent de quitter Poudlard pour plonger dans un monde plus grand, plus sérieux et plus sombre…

**°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°**

**Chapitre 2 : Débâcle…**

Un nouveau cri strident perça les hurlements d'horreur de la foule, lui serrant un peu plus le cœur. Le Chemin de Traverse était méconnaissable. Bien sûr, il y avait foule. Mais cette foule était terrifiée et désorientée. Des boutiques s'écroulaient sous le poids de boules de feu sorties tout droit de la baguette du plus noir des mages. Déjà, les flammes léchaient leurs murs tandis que les débris couvraient le sol. Perdu, haletant, donnant des coudes pour ne pas se faire happer par la foule, James se hissait sur la pointe des pieds, cherchant de ses petits yeux marrons l'un de ses amis. Il tremblait. Tremblait de rage et de peur. Un sorcier courut dans sa direction et le percuta de plein fouet. Le Maraudeur tituba, rebondit sur une autre personne et se redressa avec peine. Merlin, mais où étaient les autres? Où était Lily? Un nouveau pincement au cœur, James hurla à nouveau son nom. Pourvu que rien ne lui soit arrivé! Pourvu qu'elle soit sauve… Avec Patmol… Et Lunard… Queudver… Un énorme fracas retentit à nouveau. Une nouvelle boutique s'effondra, projetant sur la foule les quelques pierres qui lui avaient permis de se dresser fièrement. James ne put que contempler les dégâts, sa rage s'amplifiant davantage. Pourquoi?! Pour quelle raison?! Pourquoi ne l'avait-on pas laissé terminer tranquillement sa glace en compagnie des autres? Il essaya de se calmer: réfléchir… Il lui fallait réfléchir. Quelle direction avait pu prendre ses amis?

oO°Oo  
_Cela c'était passé environ une heure auparavant. Transplanant sur le Chemin de Traverse, Lily à son bras, James riait des blagues de ses amis. Ils avaient décidé de profiter de cette magnifique journée ensoleillée pour fêter dignement le premier appartement du jeune couple. La première chose à laquelle ils avaient pensé était la terrasse de ce cher bon Florian Fortarôme. Ils avaient ri, ri pendant une heure entière, avant de sentir cette horrible secousse. Les tables et chaises avaient tremblé. Les clients s'étaient regardés. Un éclair avait jailli à l'autre bout de la rue. Tout le monde l'avait reconnu. Sans s'en rendre compte, chacun s'était levé par instinct. Lorsqu'il avait marché dans leur direction, la panique avait fusé. James se retrouva séparé des autres, une crinière rousse s'échappant malheureusement de son champ de vision.  
_°OoO°

Il jura: il n'avait plus qu'à remonter la rue. Prenant son courage à deux mains, le Maraudeur se mit à avancer à contre-courant, essayant tant bien que mal d'éviter les coups donnés par une foule déboussolée. Il marchait, marchait sans s'arrêter, ne réussissant pas toujours à éviter des collisions violentes, tandis que ses pensées ne cessaient de l'assaillir. Comment allaient les autres? Étaient-ils à sa recherche? Étaient-ils en sécurité? Étaient-ils…? Et Lily? Son cœur chavira. Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose? Il ne pourrait jamais se pardonner d'avoir été séparé de la jolie rousse. Et pourquoi, pourquoi y avait-il autant de monde ce jour-là? Ses chances de la retrouver diminuaient plus le temps passait. Tandis qu'il y pensait, son visage souriant dansait devant le regard effrayé du jeune homme.

_oO°Oo  
Ils étaient tous assis à la terrasse de Fortarôme, la commande de chacun devant eux. Sirius, comme à son habitude, s'était amusé à faire le zouave et à raconter leurs différentes anecdotes (dont de nombreuses impliquaient le professeur McGonagall ou le concierge), provoquant des éclats de rire joyeux tout autour de leur petite table. James, lui, n'avait d'yeux que pour sa belle dulcinée. Si belle, si souriante, avec son petit rire cristallin qui lui caressait tendrement l'ouïe. Elle était tout simplement ravissante, à rire ainsi des pitreries de son ami.  
°OoO°_

Et si jamais…? Son cœur souffrait tant il était serré. Ne pas penser à cela, avoir les idées claires. Là était la solution pour ne pas céder à la panique. Pourtant, il y avait cédé depuis un moment… Sa lèvre saignait. Ses côtes le lançaient. Il commençait à haleter. L'air se faisait plus rare. Il se rapprochait. Il le savait. Les dégâts étaient déjà plus importants: de nombreux établissements étaient effondrés, beaucoup brûlaient, la fumée commençait à envahir la foule, tandis que des corps inanimés gisaient déjà sur le sol. Un loup-garou se jeta sur un sorcier qui croisa James. Dans un cri, le Maraudeur eut un sursaut de côté tandis que la bête emportait déjà le corps. Restant un instant immobile sous le choc, son cœur battant la chamade, il sortit sa baguette et se remit à hurler le nom de Lily tandis qu'il hâtait son allure. Un autre cri lui répondit. Un appel lointain. Une voix masculine.

- James?!

Tout son corps fut parcouru d'une sorte de décharge électrique. Son cri redoubla d'intensité.

- Je suis là!

Il se figea sur place et chercha des yeux l'origine de la voix. Marchant dans sa direction, un géant en profita pour le saisir dans son immense main. James poussa un cri de surprise avant de se débattre comme un diable. La rage, la peur et l'horreur décuplant ses pouvoirs, il lança un "Inflamare" dans le visage du titan qui le lâcha soudainement sous la douleur. Le jeune sorcier fit une chute de quatre mètres et sentit son genou craquer. Il poussa un petit cri mais réussit à se relever. Tremblant de rage et de douleur, il jura à nouveau: il avait perdu son ami. Il se remit à marcher, oubliant la douleur lancinante de son genou. Il était à présent au milieu de la grande rue: la foule se faisait moins étouffante, tandis que les loup-garous, géants, inferi et autres créatures devenaient plus nombreuses. Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé depuis qu'il avait été séparé des autres? Il ne saurait le dire… Des silhouettes sombres étaient à présent visibles: des Mangemorts. James serra l'étreinte de sa main sur sa baguette tandis que ses idées se firent plus noires. Avait-il encore un espoir de revoir tous ses amis en vie? Un cri familier le sortit de cette réflexion désespérée. Un hurlement. Sirius. Il souffrait. Oubliant toute la douleur qui lui parcourait le corps, James se jeta presque sur la foule, courant à s'arracher la jambe vers son ami. Un sorcier encapuchonné se tenait au-dessus de ce dernier, tandis que le malheureux se tordait de douleur. Oubliant tout jusqu'à sa nature sorcière, James se jeta sur le Mangemort, qui, surpris, lâcha sa baguette, et le rua de coups.

- Espèce de salaud!

Il le frappait, frappait encore. Toute sa haine se déversait à cet instant sur l'individu: son horreur, sa peur pour ses amis, son dégoût. Ses jointures étaient en sang. Il les ignorait. Son genou craqua une seconde fois. Il s'en fichait. Tout ce qui comptait en ce moment était cet infâme bourreau. Qu'il souffre! Qu'il souffre autant qu'eux souffraient! Il ne se débattait plus. Il était inconscient. James se releva et se précipita sur Sirius, qui gisait toujours sur le sol.

- Sirius! Patmol... Ca va? Répond-moi!!!

Ce dernier mit longtemps à se rappeler où il se trouvait: des hurlements... Des bruits assourdissants... Chaque muscle de son corps semblait s'être carbonisés sous l'intensité du sort. Il tremblait. Une voix. Celle de James. Il fit un effort, se tournant sur le dos, et remarqua, un peu trouble, la chevelure hirsute de son meilleur ami.

- Pas trop tôt...

- Purée! J'ai eu peur!  
James avait presque envie de lui mettre une baffe pour le remettre sur pieds. Ou de le serrer dans ses bras. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées par la peur. Il se pencha, ignorant toujours son genou lancinant, et aida son ami à se relever avant de s'isoler un instant dans une ruelle adjacente. Sa main appuyée sur le mur, assurant ainsi son équilibre, Sirius semblait, lui aussi, en piteux état: une grosse coupure lui barrait le côté droit du front tandis que le sang y coulait à flot. Quant à son regard, il semblait parfois trouble. D'un air rassuré, il souriait. Faiblement, mais il souriait.

- Je… Je t'ai cherché partout. Où sont les autres? demanda-t-il tout en se massant l'épaule dans une grimace, son air sérieux reprenant le dessus.

Le cœur de James se plomba.

- Ils-Ils n'étaient pas avec toi?!

- On a été séparés…

Son regard se perdit dans la foule: il n'avait toujours pas réussi à trouver Lily. Un ricanement austère leur glaça le sang: il approchait. Il ne pouvait le laisser s'approcher d'elle! A présent, il avait Sirius à ses côtés. Il était temps de répliquer! Il se redressa fièrement et sortit à nouveau sa baguette.

- Allons les chercher!

oO°Oo_  
- Je lève ma coupe de glace en l'honneur du nouvel appartement de James et Lily! riait Sirius. Longue vie à votre couple!  
- Ouais, longue vie! renchérit Rémus.  
- Je suppose qu'il y aura besoin d'aide pour aménager votre petit nid d'amour, reprit Patmol dans un sourire en coin, la tête penchée sur le côté, tandis que ses yeux se faisaient rieurs.  
- Euh, Sirius… répliqua James, le ton hésitant, connaissant très bien la maladresse légendaire de son ami.  
- Bien sûr, le coupa Lily, de son petit air ravi. J'avais justement besoin d'aide pour récupérer un fauteuil ainsi que quelques autres meubles que ma mère m'a donnés.  
Interdit, James se tourna brusquement vers la jeune fille, le regard effaré, la bouche pendante: Lily ne comptait quand même pas récupérer ce vieux morceau de tissus! Ce fauteuil! LE fauteuil! Celui qui était entièrement recouvert d'un tissu vert, orné de petites fleurs roses à la mode grand-mère! Si jamais Sirius le voyait…  
- Parfait! répondit l'intéressé en avalant cul-sec sa glace.  
James se laissa retomber dos à sa chaise, les bras pendant de chaque côté. Il était foutu…  
_°OoO°

L'air déterminé de son ami redonna du baume au cœur de Sirius. Sortant à son tour sa baguette, le jeune homme essuya d'un revers de sa manche le sang qui coulait à flot sur son œil droit, puis se lança à nouveau dans la foule, suivant un James déterminé. La foule se dispersait davantage. Les créatures hurlaient, chantant la mort. La fumée brûlait les yeux tout en étouffant les poumons. Chacun respirait comme il le pouvait. Des débris comme des corps recouvraient le sol. James et Sirius avançaient tant bien que mal à travers cet horrible panorama. Au loin, Voldemort hurlait. Ils le voyaient au loin: il était au milieu de la rue principale, les flammes se dressant étrangement à ses côtés. Un geste de baguette à droite… un malheureux se tordit à terre puis se figea. Mort. Un geste de baguette à gauche… une famille au complet vola dans les airs… un loup-garou attrapa la femme au vol, et s'éloigna dans ses cris désespérés, pendant que le mari et les enfants disparaissaient dans un proche brasier. Quelques malheureux sorciers tentaient de l'encercler. Un coup de baguette devant, et tous furent attaqués d'une nuée d'insectes, qui piquaient et s'insinuaient, qui creusaient et dévoraient. Ses Mangemorts l'avaient quitté, accompagnés de quinze géants, douze loups et une trentaine d'inferi. Il leur en avait donné l'ordre. L'ordre d'aller piller les boutiques encore debout… De leur côté, James et Sirius marchaient péniblement. Pourtant, ensemble, les deux Maraudeurs ne ressentaient plus leurs douleurs respectives. Seulement leur dégoût et leur haine. Il fallait aider ces pauvres gens ! Voilà ce que, silencieusement, ils s'étaient dit. La foule était beaucoup trop paniquée pour pouvoir se défendre. Et ses attaquants beaucoup trop joyeux pour se méfier de deux jeunes sorciers. Erreur… Au milieu de la rue, un Mangemort ricanait, tandis que de sa baguette, il faisait hurler de douleur une petite fille, la pauvre enfant se tortillant sur le sol. La rage au cœur, son genou de plus en plus douloureux, James brandit sa baguette en direction du bourreau, et d'un sort, l'immobilisa. Une boutique s'effondra à nouveau sur la foule: il empêcha les débris de la blesser. Un géant, mécontent de l'action du jeune homme, fonça sur lui. Avec l'aide de son ami, il le mit hors d'état de nuire. Il savait que cela allait attirer l'attention du mage noir, mais il n'en avait que faire: au moins, ils agissaient! Sirius, de son côté, envoya valser un loup-garou dans les flammes qui recouvraient les restes d'une boutique, alors que la bête allait se jeter sur une jeune femme. Un coup de baguette à droite, et il immobilisa un Mangemort trop occupé à terrifier la foule. Un coup de baguette à gauche, et ce fut le tour de plusieurs harpies. Il s'arrêta un court instant, essayant de reprendre son souffle, et jeta un coup d'œil environnant. Ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux était le résultat d'un véritable carnage: la rue, à présent baignée d'une fumée sombre et épaisse, s'était éclaircie de ses passants, ceux-ci gisant au sol, mélangés aux débris de nombreuses boutiques, ou fuyant comme ils pouvaient les créatures du mal. Celles-ci étaient à présent disséminées dans la rue, essayant de faire le plus de victimes possibles. Les capes noires des Mangemorts soulevaient d'étranges nuages de fumée, tandis qu'ils prenaient la direction des deux sorciers rebelles. Des corps se relevaient petit à petit et marchaient avec eux dans leur direction. Des inferi. Sirius grimaça tandis qu'il épongeait à nouveau son oeil: ils provoquaient en lui une intense sensation de dégoût. Il se rapprocha de James, qui, comme lui, ne quittait pas des yeux la nouvelle menace.

Ce fut alors que la balance vacilla: aussi soudains que tant attendus, de nombreux claquements retentirent dans toute la rue, alors que les hommes du Ministère se dressaient au milieu de la fumée. Les Mangemorts se figèrent, fixant de leur affreux masque les nouveaux arrivants, tandis qu'une voix grave et sévère recouvrit tout le brouhaha.

- Au travail!

Georges McHarris, un homme d'un âge plutôt avancé mais d'une stature néanmoins imposante, se lança dans la bataille, accompagné des quelques Aurors qui le secondaient. Pendant une infime seconde, les deux Maraudeurs eurent envie d'hurler leur joie: les secours arrivaient enfin! L'espoir revenait au triple galop. Mais le temps n'était pas encore aux réjouissances: les inferi marchaient toujours dans leur direction, tandis que les Mangemorts reprenaient leurs activités, se jetant à présent sur les hommes du Ministère. Relevant leurs baguettes, les deux amis firent front à cette nouvelle attaque, mais l'un comme l'autre savait qu'il était difficile de repousser un inferius. Les sorts fusaient de toute part, autant du côté ministériel que celui des Mangemorts, tandis que les jeunes hommes se débattaient comme ils le pouvaient contre ces corps ensorcelés. Alors qu'il était aux prises avec un inferius déterminé à lui briser le cou, une chevelure flamboyante attira l'attention de James. Son cœur chavira à nouveau: Lily! Elle était en vie! Elle était là, à quelques mètres de lui! Il avait envie de hurler son nom, de se jeter dans ses bras, mais les mains de l'inferius, tout comme la fumée, l'empêchaient de le faire. Quelque chose d'autre attira alors son attention, quelque chose de plus menaçant. Un groupe de créatures se dirigeait vers elle. Cela ne l'aurait que peu inquiété s'il n'était pas présidé par lui. Voldemort. Il se dirigeait vers Lily. Sa Lily. Sa raison sembla soudainement se dissiper. Oubliant sa douleur, oubliant son ami, James décocha un incroyable direct du gauche à l'inferius qui lui faisait face, le repoussant dans un étrange claquement de vertèbres, et vola littéralement à la rescousse de sa bien-aimée, grimpant sur les corps, sautant par-dessus les débris, tandis que les inferi essayaient vainement de le retenir.

oO°Oo_  
- Alors, quand est-ce que vous allez enfin vous marier? s'exclama Remus, dans un sourire à la fois joyeux, à la fois moqueur, sa coupe de glace à la main tandis qu'il se balançait timidement d'avant en arrière.  
- Ca serait pas trop tôt! Depuis le temps que James en parle! éclata de rire Sirius, ses mains voltigeant dans les airs afin d'appuyer ses propos. Lily par-ci, Lily par-là… Et ça, pendant sept longues années! J'les ai vues passées, j'vous le dis! Et môssieur en rêvait même parfois!  
Prenant son air songeur, le jeune homme continuait inlassablement:  
- Je me souviens d'une fois dans le dortoir, alors que…  
- Siriuuuuuuuuus, grogna James dans un sourire quelque peu forcé, regardant de ses petits yeux plissés son ami éclater de rire et balancer étrangement sur le côté de sa chaise. Laisse-nous au moins le temps de nous installer dans l'appart, et on en reparlera après, répliqua James dans un sourire désespéré, levant les yeux au ciel. Ce que son ami pouvait l'agacer lorsqu'il abordait ce sujet!  
- Bah, du moment que je suis le témoin, vous faites c'que vous voulez!  
Sirius s'affaissa légèrement dans sa chaise, sa nouvelle coupe de glace à la main, un sourire vainqueur se dessinant sur ses lèvres alors que James roulait des yeux et Lily souriait à pleines dents. D'un sourire si joyeux… Si heureux…  
_°OoO°

D'un rapide revers de son bras gauche, il épongea à nouveau le sang qui lui couvrait la vue, tandis qu'il envoya valdinguer un nouvel inferius dans les flammes qui les encerclaient. Sa gorge semblait déchirée tant il toussait. Sa tête pesait lourd, le sang lui tournait. Quant à sa vue, elle semblait ne pas vouloir obéir à sa volonté, se troublant de temps à autre. Il tanguait légèrement, mais tenait bon. Il le fallait. Un nouveau sort, un nouvel ennemi neutralisé. Pourquoi étaient-ils soudain plus nombreux? La vitrine de la boutique derrière lui vola en morceaux tandis qu'il repoussait un nouvel inferius. Voilà qu'il détruisait à présent lui-même ce qui restait encore debout! Un violent coup à la tête lui fit ployer le genou. Le second le fit basculer entièrement à travers la vitrine déjà absente. Il poussa un cri de douleur alors que sa jambe le fit soudainement souffrir: un morceau de verre venait de traverser de part en part sa cuisse. Mais où donc était passé James?!

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

- Lily!! Lily, c'est moi!

Le visage de la jeune rouquine se tourna soudainement vers lui, tandis que ses yeux émeraudes parcouraient fébrilement la foule.

- James?

- Lily!

- James!!

Qu'il était heureux de la voir enfin! Vivante, et apparemment, saine et sauve! Il s'approcha, amplifiant la vitesse de ses pas, oubliant jusqu'à sa douleur, lorsqu'un hurlement austère retentit à nouveau, figeant chaque personne qui l'entendait, glaçant le sang. Voldemort était là, au milieu de ses créatures. Il se mit à tourner et s'éleva dans les airs. De lourds nuages s'amoncelèrent. Des éclairs strièrent le ciel. La terre trembla de plus belle, faisant s'effondrer les boutiques à l'équilibre précaire. Le monde sembla imploser. Le Sombre Mage était là, les bras écartés, les yeux enflammés de haine, comme une ombre. Un éclair vert monta de la baguette de sa silhouette, déchirant l'étrange obscurité. La Marque des Ténèbres apparut, immense, mouvante. Chaque personne, créature encore consciente était immobilisée par la peur. James avait réussi à rejoindre Lily, et la serrait étroitement dans ses bras, tandis leur regard était braqué, ensemble, sur lui. Voldemort se laissa retomber lourdement sur le sol, dans une bourrasque de vent phénoménale. Il riait, encore… toujours… De sa baguette, il envoya un formidable sort, qui, dans un chaos de volutes noires, fit valser toute personne se trouvant à sa portée, créatures de son camp y compris… James reprit consistance, en même temps que les hommes du Ministère qui se lançaient déjà en direction du mage noir, alors que ce dernier continuait sa marche.

- Lily, pars te mettre à l'abri!

- Mais…

- Vas-y!! Je te couvre.

Sa baguette prête à l'affront, James embrassa fougueusement sa dulcinée afin de se donner du courage, avant de la relâcher. À regret, la jeune femme s'éloigna, écartant les dernières créatures qui se jetaient dans sa direction. James, quant à lui, piqué par il ne savait quelle folie, pointa sa baguette vers le groupe qui avançait péniblement vers eux – péniblement car les Aurors ralentissaient considérablement son avancée- et se mit à faire fuser les sorts. Il fallait protéger Lily. Il fallait protéger ces gens. Il fallait aider les Aurors. Voldemort ricana à nouveau. Il ne pouvait rien contre lui. Personne ne le pouvait. Un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, il regardait les quelques malheureux qui tentaient de l'arrêter. À chaque fois qu'un sort fusait, une créature était là pour le stopper. Il était invincible. D'un nouveau coup de baguette, il se débarrassa de ces jeunes apprentis. James les regarda avec horreur disparaître après un vol plané dans le brasier qui les entourait. Il était à présent seul. Seul contre lui.

oO°Oo_  
La table se mit à trembler sous leurs coupes de glace. Chacun releva des yeux interrogateurs tandis qu'ils s'observaient. Le tremblement se propagea et bientôt, tout ce qui se trouvait sur le Chemin de Traverse se mit à vibrer. Un éclair zébra le ciel si bleu d'été, surprenant chaque personne qui était présente. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Tous, immobiles, debout, regardaient avec appréhension l'endroit où l'éclair avait frappé. Au lointain, une grande silhouette noire se dressait face à eux, bientôt rejointe dans des claquements caractéristiques par une multitude de créatures ainsi que des nombreuses silhouettes sombres. Plus personne ne bougeait, plus personne ne parlait. Un long hurlement brisa le silence. La troupe se mit en marche. Chacun retrouva ses facultés. Tous se mirent à courir. Les Maraudeurs, toujours immobiles, n'eurent pas le temps de s'esquiver que déjà chacun se faisait percuter par cette masse affolée. Ils étaient séparés…  
_°OoO°

Ils commençaient à avancer vers lui, enjambant ce qui restait de vitrine. Ils n'étaient plus beaucoup, mais assez pour le mettre en pièce. Prenant son courage à deux mains, le jeune homme s'appliqua à retirer le morceau de verre de sa cuisse dans un horrible gémissement puis se redressa péniblement, appuyé contre une étagère de livres. Sa tête lui tournait de plus en plus: il n'était plus très loin de l'inconscience. Mais il fallait se battre: il voulait vivre assez longtemps pour retrouver ses amis, s'assurer de leur santé. La main serrée sur sa baguette, il décocha un fameux sort qui fit traverser la rue à l'inferius le plus proche avant que celui-ci ne se retrouvât entièrement recouvert de flammes. Il fit de même avec le second. Puis le suivant. Son bras se fit lourd. Sa vision se troubla davantage. Quelque chose semblait étinceler devant ses yeux. _Ne pas céder, ne pas céder…_ Une étagère s'abattit à ses côtés. Il se tourna vers elle mais ne distinguait que très peu les contours des deux corps qui lui faisaient face. _Ne pas céder…_ Il leva à nouveau son bras, brandissant sa baguette. _Ne pas céder…_ Tout s'obscurcissait autour de lui, tout devenait flou et confus. Il tomba à genoux, tandis qu'il repoussait son dernier adversaire. Il se sentait las. Son bras droit retomba le long de son corps, un bruit sourd lui indiquait qu'il avait lâché sa baguette. Il était épuisé. Il souffrait. Il cédait... Il n'en pouvait plus. Mais où était les autres? Où étaient les Aurors? Pourquoi personne ne l'aidait? Un nouveau choc. Cette fois, sa tête explosa. Cette douleur immense le fit s'écrouler, inerte, au sol, tandis que les ténèbres le recouvraient entièrement. Il était inconscient.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il tremblait. Il était seul. Il avait abandonné son ami, repoussé Lily. Il se laissait envahir par sa peur. Seuls comptaient à présent ces yeux terrifiants qui se plongeaient dans les siens. Il n'y avait plus d'espoir. Rien ne pouvait le vaincre. Tout était fini. Ses doigts commençaient à se relâcher. Malgré cela, quelque chose semblait l'empêcher d'abandonner. Il voulait sauver Lily. Il voulait la revoir. Dans un froncement de sourcils, ses doigts se crispèrent à nouveau sur le bois de sa baguette. Il ne pouvait rester ainsi, immobile, face à lui, alors que d'autres mourraient en se battant. Aussi soudainement qu'elle était venue, sa peur s'envola et il se mit immédiatement à hurler une multitude de sorts. Dans un ricanement, Voldemort les dévia tous, regardant sans pitié ce jeune homme si lamentable. Il resta un petit moment immobile, ses yeux considérant le visage si déterminé de ce jeune sorcier, avant de brandir sa baguette dans sa direction. Les yeux de James s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'il essayait d'éviter le retour de ses attaques. Un sort le frôla, puis un autre. Le troisième le toucha. Il sentit ses pieds quitter le sol, tandis que la rue se mit soudainement à défiler sous ses yeux dans une vitesse incroyable. Puis un impact. Sa course stoppa net. Son dos se brisa dans un horrible craquement. Il hurla toute sa douleur, son cri se mêlant au ricanement glacial de cet être si noir, avant de rejoindre le sol, dans un nouveau gémissement. Toutes les douleurs qu'il avait jusque là oubliées vinrent s'unir à cette nouvelle souffrance. Son genou lui faisait atrocement mal, et il avait l'impression que sa colonne vertébrale s'était brisée en deux. Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues tandis qu'il poussait encore quelques cris. Il aurait voulu s'endormir pour ne plus sentir cette douleur. Il voulut se redresser - rester là relevait du pur suicide - mais rien qu'à lever la tête, il poussa un nouveau hurlement à en déchirer les tympans des gens se trouvant dans un rayon de vingt mètres. Que quelqu'un vienne l'achever, qu'il ne ressente plus cette affreuse douleur qui lancinait tout son corps! Il le sentait approcher. Lui ne pouvait plus rien faire pour le repousser. Il ne put que rester immobile, attendant sa dernière heure, sa douleur et ses larmes coulant à flot sur ses joues pour seules compagnes. Il ferma les yeux. Il voulait voir le visage de Lily une dernière fois. La douleur lui donnait envie de vomir. Il se sentait si mal. Doucement, ses sens commencèrent à s'atténuer. La douleur se fit moins grande, sa conscience moins présente. Les yeux toujours fermés, les larmes coulant toujours, il ne fit que peu attention aux nouveaux claquements qui retentirent dans la rue. Il se laissait aller. Il ne souffrait plus.

**oOo  
°O°**

Des murmures de voix connues... Un silence étrangement profond... Une odeur curieuse, qu'il connaissait pourtant parfaitement bien... Un air aseptisé... Il respira à pleins poumons. Sa gorge s'irrita. Il toussa. Les voix se turent. Il se sentait fourbu. Lentement, il ouvrit les yeux. Du blanc. Que du blanc. Était-il mort? Il ferma à nouveau les yeux, les plissa et les ouvrit à nouveau. Un visage était penché vers lui. Dans un haussement de sourcils, il reconnut un visage plutôt rondelet, qui le regardait d'un air hébété. Il ferma les yeux dans un grognement. Sa voix, murmurante, s'éleva.

- Et dire qu'après tout ce que j'ai fait, on m'envoie en enfer...

- Comment te sens-tu? demanda Peter de sa petite voix couinante.

- Comme si on s'était amusé à passer mon corps sous un rouleau compresseur. En clair, je suis au top de ma forme, désolé de ne pas le montrer…

Il grogna, fermant à nouveau les yeux tandis qu'il relevait doucement un bras et apposa sa main sur son visage. Il était si las. Pourquoi y avait-il fallu qu'il se réveillât aux côtés de Peter? Il grogna à nouveau. D'ailleurs, où était-il? Comment y était-il arrivé? Un bandage lui barrait le front. Il rouvrit les yeux, surpris. La curiosité prenant le pas sur la surprise, il fronça les sourcils tandis qu'il le parcourait du bout des doigts.

- Où je suis…?

- A Ste Mangouste, répondit presque immédiatement Peter.

Nouveau grognement: ce qu'il pouvait l'agacer lorsqu'il faisait cela…

- Content de te voir en _**si**_ grande forme, rajouta une voix.

Remus apparut dans son champ de vision. Un pâle sourire était dessiné sur ses lèvres, mais ses yeux inquiets ne mentaient pas tandis qu'il scrutait son visage. A nouveau, le Maraudeur fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que… Où est James? demanda-t-il, brusquement, essayant de se redresser.

Peter poussa un couinement apeuré tandis que Remus repoussait d'une poigne forte son ami.

- Calme-toi. Il va… bien. Il est encore au bloc opératoire… Mais! Il va bien, rajouta-t-il, voyant que son ami essayait à nouveau de se relever. Lily vient de nous donner de ses nouvelles: il va s'en tirer.

Sirius se laissa retomber sur son oreiller. Il n'aurait pas dû se brusquer ainsi: il se sentait mal. Mais James était hors de danger. Tous ses amis étaient hors de danger. Ils avaient quitté cet enfer. C'était tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux. Il tourna vers Remus un regard embué, orné d'un faible sourire rassuré.

- Content de vous voir indemnes…

Sur ces mots, la fatigue reprit le dessus et le jeune homme se laissait bercer par les bras de Morphée... Lorsqu'il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, la nuit était déjà tombée, recouvrant de son voile noir la pièce dans laquelle il se reposait. Quelque chose respirait sur sa droite. Lentement, il regarda autour de lui, plissant légèrement les yeux: il ne différenciait que peu les formes qui l'entouraient. Quelqu'un était allongé sur le lit voisin. Il pouvait apercevoir distinctement un visage. Ce visage qu'il reconnaissait si naturellement, même lorsqu'il était dénudé de ses lunettes. James. Un léger sourire vint se dessiner sur ses lèvres…

**oOo  
°O°**

- Les médicomages m'ont certifié que sa motricité n'était plus menacée. Il a encore une petite mine, mais dans quelques semaines, il pourra sortir en pleine forme.

- Et Sirius?

Lily s'accorda un petit sourire en coin.

- Oh, Sirius, il a l'air d'aller un peu mieux: il commence déjà à maugréer au sujet de son bandage qui l'empêche de se coiffer "correctement".

Une voix rauque faussement courroucée s'éleva soudainement derrière la porte de la chambre où se tenaient Remus, Lily ainsi que Peter.

- Et d'ailleurs, j'attends toujours qu'on daigne m'amener un peigne! Le service est lamentable dans cet hôpital!

Ses fines lèvres roses esquissant un sourire amusé, la jeune rouquine leva ses prunelles émeraudes au ciel tout en poussant un petit soupir, avant de les poser sur un Remus égayé d'un air qui semblait lui dire "Tu vois ce que je te disais?". Cela faisait maintenant quelques jours que les deux Maraudeurs avaient été admis à Ste Mangouste suite à cette effroyable journée sur le Chemin de Traverse. Repos total promulgué, les deux jeunes gens avaient été exclus de visites qui pourraient perturber leur prescription, les médicomages qui s'occupaient d'eux ayant été prévenus, par une mystérieuse personne, de leurs personnalités quelque peu extraverties. Mais cela avait été de courte durée puisque, après maintes protestations, Sirius avait menacé de sauter par la fenêtre et de s'aplatir en plein milieu de la rue moldue. Il devait avoir l'air très sérieux lorsqu'il avait enjambé le rebord de ladite fenêtre, muni de son appareil de perfusion, pour que les infirmières qui restaient à son chevet se mettent à plusieurs pour lui faire regagner son lit dans un torrent de cris apeurés. Quelques temps après, étrangement, ils avaient reçu l'autorisation demandée…

Le sourire aux lèvres, Lily accorda un dernier regard amusé à Remus avant de franchir la porte de la chambre des deux convalescents et de sourire tendrement à son _Jimmy_. Ils semblaient tous deux se remettre peu à peu de leurs blessures: relevé grâce à un petit coussin placé par une infirmière plus que prévenante, James souriait tendrement à sa bien-aimée, les yeux pétillants de joie, mais le teint encore un peu blafard, tandis que Sirius, légèrement plus bougon de devoir continuer indéfiniment à garder le lit, portait encore, à son grand dam, le bandage qui lui enveloppait le front et l'empêchait toujours de faire retomber ses précieuses mèches sur ses yeux par conséquent découverts. Toutefois, la vue de Lily semblait soudainement dissiper toute trace de bouderie sur son visage, un sourire ornant déjà ce dernier alors que le jeune homme se redressait sur sa literie.

- Lily-jolie! Quelle surprise de te voir!

- Comme si je n'étais pas au courant du chahut que tu as fait ce matin pour obtenir notre visite…

- Oui, enfin bon… Tu m'as ramené mon peigne, hein? poursuivit-il d'un ton empreint à la fois de sérieux et d'espoir.

- Bonjour mon chéri.

Ne prêtant pas plus d'attention au Maraudeur, Lily se pencha tendrement vers James et l'embrassa dans un petit sourire, avant de s'asseoir doucement sur le lit du jeune homme.

- Quelle injustice… reprit Sirius.

Retombant sur son oreiller dans un nouveau grognement, il regarda néanmoins dans un sourire joyeux ses deux amis s'approcher de leur lit. Remus lui souriait en retour: Sirius avait toujours été ainsi, débordant d'énergie et à en faire toujours trop pour rassurer ses amis.

- Alors, il paraît que tu veux t'évader? Tu en as déjà marre de tes ravissantes infirmières?

- Oh ça, non!

Un large sourire vainqueur trônait les lèvres de l'ancien Gryffondor, alors qu'il se passait doucement un bras derrière la nuque.

- Tu parles! Il a déjà obtenu les coordonnées de toutes les infirmières de cet étage! se moquait James, caressant du bout de ses doigts le dos de Lily. Il est pire que Lockart lorsqu'il était à Poudlard! Heureusement qu'il n'y a pas de miroir dans cette pièce, il ne s'en séparerait plus!

- Hey oh! Tu peux parler, grand-père! Avec toutes ces filles qui bourdonnent autour de toi, tu peux te refaire dans l'apiculture!

- Ne l'écoute pas, mon amour, souriait innocemment James, regardant la jeune rousse. Il est jaloux. Tu sais très bien que je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi…

- Et pour la petite Katie aussi, marmonnait Sirius.

Un grand sourire aux lèvres, il fixait Remus d'un air complice, celui-ci riant silencieusement des pitreries de ses deux amis. Le regard suspicieux de Lily posé sur lui, James cala correctement sa nuque sur son oreiller, un large sourire aux lèvres.

- Ne me confonds pas avec toi, Patmol! Je sais me "restreindre" à une seule…

S'interrompant dans sa réplique, le sourire fatigué qui ornait jusque là ses lèvres se mua alors en un sourire beaucoup plus large, emprunt d'une certaine moquerie, alors que ses yeux se posait sur la porte qui venait à l'instant de s'ouvrir.

- Meredith!

Une jolie blonde se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, un plateau de médicaments dans les mains, le visage courroucé, tandis que le regard des visiteurs se posait sur elle. D'après James, après avoir enfin quitté Poudlard et, par conséquent, ses nombreuses disputes avec les deux Maraudeurs, la jeune Meredith Sedorna s'était dirigée vers la médicomagie, au vu des excellentes notes qu'elle avait obtenues dans les matières concernées. Cependant, pour pouvoir payer ses études et apprendre plus rapidement, la jolie blonde avait dû accepter un poste de stagiaire à Ste Mangouste. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise –mêlée à un grand agacement- de revoir les deux Maraudeurs dans son service! Et ceux-ci ne se gênaient pas pour exhiber leur immense joie de revoir leur ancienne camarade, cible préférée de leurs moqueries pour son caractère de feu. Selon eux, le patient étant le roi, la jeune fille ne pouvait contredire le moindre de leurs désirs, ce qui devint rapidement le nouveau terrain de jeu des deux sorciers.

Au prénom de la jeune fille, Sirius se redressa d'une traite comme si le bras sur lequel sa tête se reposait était soudain devenu très brûlant.

- Meredith-chérie!

- Allonge-toi! aboya la jeune infirmière stagiaire.

- Quel ton si dur! Tu es si froide avec moi, répondit Sirius tout en se recouchant. Je ne demande qu'un peu de ton amour…

- Tu n'es pas là pour ça! claqua la voix de la jeune fille.

- Excuse-moi, répliqua James de sa voix doucereuse, un sourire aux lèvres, mais d'après la définition d'une infirmière, tu te dois de te montrer _**polie**_ et _**chaleureuse**_ avec deux pauvres malades comme nous.

Un simple grognement lui répondit, tandis que la jeune stagiaire se dirigeait vers la petite table qui séparait les deux lits et y déposait son plateau un peu plus violemment qu'elle ne l'aurait dû. Attrapant un sirop, elle le versa dans un petit gobelet qu'elle tendit à Sirius d'un air impérieux devant un Remus observant le spectacle avec délectation.

- Bois!

- S'il-te-plait, répondit Sirius en penchant la tête sur le côté, le sourire mielleux.

- BOIS!

Il soupira puis jeta un vague coup d'œil au verre qu'elle lui tendait, son sourire se transformant en une grimace.

- Euh… hésita-t-il, le regard plongé sur le liquide d'aspect visqueux. Je suis obligé ?

La jolie blonde démarra au quart de tour :

- Nan mais tu crois quand même pas que je suis là pour t'amener un café, des petits gâteaux…

- Sans crème pour moi, ça me donne des gaz! la coupa James, un large sourire aux lèvres.

Sirius éclata littéralement de rire, penchant légèrement sur le côté de son lit sous les secousses de son hilarité. Meredith se retourna lentement, très lentement vers son ami, un regard étrange, indescriptible, la paupière tiltant d'un air quelque peu assassin. Avalant difficilement sa salive, le jeune Maraudeur s'attendait au pire, mais l'infirmière stagiaire revint à Sirius sans mot dire et lui tendit à nouveau le verre.

- Avale-moi ça, STP.

- Bon, bon, d'accord… répondit-il en essuyant ses larmes de rire. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour obtenir une once de politesse chez toi!

Attrapant le petit gobelet que la jeune fille lui tendait toujours, le jeune Maraudeur avala son contenu d'un trait, son sourire toujours aux lèvres… qui disparut immédiatement. Il frémit de dégoût alors qu'il lui rendait le verre de plastique et grimaça de manière horrible, provoquant des éclats de rire autour de lui ainsi qu'un nouveau soupir agacé de l'infirmière.

- POUAH! Tu veux me tuer avec ces trucs!

- Si seulement, cingla-t-elle.

- C'est méchant, ça, gémit-il.

Versant une dose plus importante dans un nouveau gobelet, Meredith se tourna vers James, qui regarda avec un certain effarement le verre qu'elle lui tendait.

- Avale-moi ça et tais-toi! tonna-t-elle avant qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit.

De nature très curieuse, Peter s'approcha un peu plus de Sirius, première victime de cette étrange mixture, et se pencha sur son lit, jetant un coup d'œil à Meredith, craignant son courroux si elle l'entendait.

- C'est si affreux que ça? demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

- Ca dégraferait le chignon de la vieille McGo, répondit Sirius dans une affreuse grimace, tout en se frottant énergiquement la langue comme pour en faire partir le goût, avant de se tourner vers son meilleur ami, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres: Allez, James! Tu n'oserais pas te dégonfler devant Lily-jolie!

Maudissant intérieurement Sirius et sa langue bien pendue, le Maraudeur lui décocha un regard des plus noirs avant d'adresser un léger coup d'œil à la jolie rousse qui riait à nouveau des grimaces de son meilleur ami. 'Quand faut y aller, faut y aller!' comme le répétait très souvent son père. Prenant avec une certaine appréhension le verre que Meredith semblait prête à lui faire avaler en entier, plastique y compris, James le porta à ses lèvres en s'imaginant du mieux qu'il le pouvait qu'il s'agissait là d'un jus de citrouille. Le liquide qu'il but lui donna l'impression d'avoir avalé du suc de Mimbulus Mimbletonia: collant étrangement à son palais, il s'insinuait lentement dans sa gorge de façon très gluante. Eclatant le verre dans sa main tout en réprimant un frisson, James ne put que fermer les yeux et grimacer. Dans un sourire cruel, Meredith reprit son plateau et jeta un œil aux deux Maraudeurs avant de saluer leurs visiteurs.

- Je repasserai ce soir.

Sur ce, silencieuse, elle sortit de la pièce sans demander son reste. Sirius regarda alors les autres, chacun à leur tour, avec effarement.

- Il faut que je me barre d'ici avant ce soir!

- Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu avais voulu sauter par la fenêtre, éclata de rire le lycanthrope.

- Ca va mon chéri? demanda Lily d'une voix douce, s'inquiétant du silence du jeune sorcier.

- Redemande-moi ça dans une heure, grimaça James, la mine défaite.

Un sourire s'étala le long des fines lèvres de la jolie rousse. Se penchant doucement sur celles du jeune homme, elle l'embrassa tendrement.

- Ah, ça va déjà un peu mieux! sourit ce dernier.

Plein d'espoir, Sirius se tourna vers elle, souriant de manière geignarde.

- Moi, ça ne va toujours pas, gémit-il en tendant étrangement les lèvres.

- Sirius, grogna James d'un air menaçant, jetant un regard féroce à son ami.

- C'est ce que je disais: quelle injustice!

Prenant son air bougon, le Maraudeur se renfrogna tout en glissant sous ses couvertures, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, tandis que ses amis le regardaient soit en ricanant, soit en levant les yeux au ciel. Imperturbable jusqu'au bout, Sirius resta une petite demi-heure ainsi, écoutant d'une oreille distraite les plaisanteries de ses amis, espérant peut-être toujours un geste de la jeune fille. Mais bien vite, il se dérida à la suite de quelques anecdotes qui selon lui étaient érodées, et auxquelles il apporta bien vite quelques variations, embellissant bien évidemment les passages qui lui faisaient référence. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps d'en faire davantage, puisqu'au bout d'un trop court instant et à son grand dam, Meredith entra à nouveau dans la chambre, jetant un œil sur les hôtes.

- La visite est terminée.

- Oh non, gémit-il.

**oOo  
°O°**

Le soleil commençait déjà à rougir lorsqu'il se réveilla, recouvrant chaque parcelle de la chambre d'ombres écarlates. Fronçant les sourcils en se demandant ce qui pouvait l'avoir réveillé, un nouveau sifflement retentit à ses oreilles. Il tourna alors la tête pour apercevoir un James au sourire amusé.

- Flemmard, tu t'es endormi! ricanait-il.

- Oh, c'est bon, grogna Sirius.

Il jeta un œil à l'extérieur alors qu'il s'étirait. Le soleil ne s'était déplacé que de quelques centimètres où il l'avait aperçu pour la dernière fois: il n'avait dû s'assoupir seulement quelques minutes.

- Tu penses à ce que je pense? reprit James, son sourire toujours accroché au coin des lèvres.

- Si tu penses aux beaux yeux de Katie, je pense que oui, ricana Sirius.

- Idiot! soupira James.

- Alors, on y va?

- Je te suis!

Jetant un œil à la porte en redoutant sûrement une entrée violente de la jeune infirmière stagiaire, Sirius souleva ses couvertures et mit pieds à terre, non sans manquer de perdre l'équilibre lorsqu'il s'appuya sur sa jambe malade. James fit de même, se courbant légèrement en avant: son dos le faisait encore légèrement souffrir. Chacun enfila alors une robe de chambre, et s'empara de sa baguette avant de rejoindre l'autre au centre de la pièce. Blêmes comme ils étaient, les deux Maraudeurs se sourirent et Sirius s'avança doucement vers la porte.

- Tu te rappelles où c'est, au moins? demanda James, regardant son ami entrouvrir la porte.

- Fais-moi confiance pour ça! sourit Sirius. La voie est libre, c'est parti!

Avançant à pas de loup, le Maraudeur pénétra alors dans un couloir désert de tous infirmiers ou infirmières, comme ils l'avaient prévu: l'heure du dîner… Un large sourire aux lèvres, Sirius jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule, vérifiant que James le suivait bien, avant de reprendre sa route d'un pas discontinu. Ils marchèrent ainsi quelques minutes, Sirius boitillant, James se courbant, lorsqu'ils atteignirent enfin la salle qu'ils cherchaient. Prenant garde à ce que personne ne les aperçoive, Sirius força la porte d'un petit sort informulé et laissa entrer son ami, leurs sourires ne quittant à présent plus leurs lèvres, avant de doucement verrouiller derrière eux. La porte refermée, plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent à l'intérieur de ce petit couloir à l'odeur aseptisée sur lequel le soleil s'amusait à étendre des ombres rougeâtres, vide de patients ou d'infirmiers qui ne se souciaient pas encore de ce que ces deux Maraudeurs leur préparaient. Lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit à nouveau, ce fut deux énergumènes en fauteuil roulant qui en ressortirent, de larges sourires trônant leur visage.

- Prêt à perdre, mon vieux? ricanait James, se calant à côté de son ami.

- Prépare ton mouchoir, répondit l'autre en se penchant sur les roues de son engin.

Le silence qui régnait alors en maître, jusqu'à cet instant, sur le quatrième étage, ne mit pas bien longtemps à être obscurci par des hurlements apeurés, mêlés étrangement à deux cris de joie. Sans attendre de signal de départ, les deux amis étaient partis dans une course folle, traversant dans une vitesse hallucinante maints et maints couloirs, descendant comme montant les divers escaliers, poursuivis à travers tout l'hôpital par des infirmières en furie qui leur hurlaient de retourner dans leur chambre. Mais tous ces cris furent soudainement insignifiants face à une seule vocifération qui perça le vacarme:

- JE VAIS LES TUER!!!!!!!!!!!!

- INFIRMIERE SEDORNA! Nous sommes ici pour sauver les patients, pas pour les assassiner!

_°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°_

_Chapitre rédigé par Mélanie_


	3. Chapitre 3: Ca déménage

**°O¤ FIDELITAS ¤O°**

**Spoilers:** De nombreuses informations sont récoltées dans les 7 tomes. Cependant, se doutant bien que tout le monde n'ait lu le septième, si le chapitre comporte un SPOILER, vous en serez immédiatement prévenus ;)

**Disclaimer:** Pratiquement tous les personnages et lieux appartiennent à JKR. Toutefois, l'histoire et toute autre folie nous appartiennent pleinement –malheureusement :p

**Personnages centraux:** Les Maraudeurs, et plus précisément _James_ pour ce chapitre

**Avertissement:** Au vu de son thème, la fanfiction pourrait comporter une bonne soixantaine de chapitres, voire plus… Avis aux lecteurs impatients qui devront prendre leur mal en patience

**Résumé général:** Les Maraudeurs ont quitté Poudlard... Mais après, que s'est il passé? Que leur est il vraiment arrivé? De leurs premiers pas chez les Aurors jusqu'au tricentenaire du mariage des Potter, nous allons vous raconter la vraie histoire cachée par JK! Chers amis, laissez-nous vous conter la véritable histoire des Maraudeurs…

**Dédié à:** Lia Sail, Miss-Sunny, ademnoide, Sevy, Loulou2a, Alyson Devlin et love-lily-jolie, nos premiers reviewers que l'on remercie du fond du cœur!

**Résumé du chapitre précédent:** Les Maraudeurs ont fait leur entrée dans le monde sorcier, mais pas vraiment celle qu'ils souhaitaient…

**°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°**

**Chapitre 3: Ca déménage!**

Lily avait tenu à tout faire «à la moldue». Pourquoi James avait-il accepté…? Avait-il seulement entendu ce qu'elle lui avait dit? Lily avait le don de lui faire accepter tout ce qu'elle voulait… Un sourire de ses lèvres roses et il se serait coupé en quatre pour exaucer le moindre de ses désirs.

Mais là… là c'était trop. Ayant insisté auprès des déménageurs pour qu'ils ne montent rien, de peur qu'ils ne découvrent quoi que ce soit de magique, James se retrouvait seul sur le trottoir d'une petite rue de Londres, au milieu d'une trentaine de cartons et de meubles très hétéroclites. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de passage à Robin Lane, et c'était heureux, car tout l'intérieur du couple s'étalait au grand jour.

James sentit un regard glacial posé sur sa nuque. Il se tourna vers la fenêtre du rez-de-chaussée de l'immeuble, derrière lui, et adressa un grand sourire presque insolent à Mrs Square, la concierge avec qui il allait devoir cohabiter pour une période indéterminée. Mrs Square leva son nez d'un air hautain et disparut derrière ses petits rideaux en crochet, mais James savait pertinemment qu'elle l'épierait de nouveau dans les cinq minutes à venir.

Dès leur première visite de l'appartement, Mrs Square avait décrété que James était quelqu'un de _louche._ Et avec une certaine appréhension, James s'était dit que l'arrivée de Sirius n'allait faire que la conforter dans cette idée…

Un énorme bruit de pétarade le coupa dans ses réflexions tandis qu'il levait deux yeux horrifiés vers le ciel azur de ce début d'août.

Une moto.

Dans le ciel.

Une rue pleine de Moldus.

Par réflexe James se tourna vers l'immeuble en priant pour que Mrs Square ne soit pas à sa fenêtre et c'est soulagé qu'il vit Sirius atterrir sur le macadam sans que personne ne l'aie vu. Se demandant où diable Sirius avait pu se procurer un engin pareil, il dût attendre que son ami coupe le moteur pour pouvoir lui parler.

- Sirius! Tu es dans une rue habitée par des Moldus!

Un blouson de cuir sur le dos, des lunettes de soleil sur le nez, Sirius était tout sourire sur son énorme moto.

- Ravi de te revoir aussi, Cornedrue.

- Mais où as-tu trouvé _ça?_

- _Ça_, mon cher, est en provenance directe de la collection d'un fanatique d'objets moldus… Quelques coups de baguette et me voilà parcourant les airs.

- On n'a pas le droit d'ensorceler des objets moldus pour les faire voler…

- On n'a pas le droit non plus d'être des Animagi non-déclarés.

James ne put que s'incliner devant le sourire vainqueur de Sirius et il leva les yeux au ciel, une fossette se creusant sur sa joue.

Il ne s'était écoulé que deux petites semaines depuis que James avait eu le droit de quitter Ste-Mangouste. On lui avait expliqué qu'il devait la vie à la seconde vague d'Aurors qui avaient transplané sur le Chemin de Traverse au moment même où il avait perdu connaissance. Dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_, on ne parlait que de ça ; le nombre de victimes avaient été le plus élevé depuis l'attaque du stade Bowman Right, en 1973, lors de la finale de la Ligue de Quidditch. Les dégâts matériels et financiers étaient incommensurables, et il faudrait plusieurs mois pour redonner au Chemin de Traverse son éclat d'antan. Quelques boutiques avaient été réouvertes, mais plus personne n'osait s'aventurer sur les lieux de la catastrophe. Et pour couronner le tout, on n'avait réussi à trouver qu'un seul Mangemort… Qui était déjà mort. Les sorciers préféraient désormais aller se procurer leurs objets magiques dans des boutiques moins connues et plus reculées, qui avaient soudainement vu leurs chiffres d'affaires multipliés par dix.

Comme quoi le malheur des uns faisait bien le bonheur des autres.

James tira un peu sur son épaule avec sa main droite ; quelques douleurs le reprenaient de temps en temps dans le dos. Meredith lui avait refourgué quelques fioles de sa potion infecte, mais le jeune homme avait remarqué que ce petit geste atténuaient la douleur quelques temps. Son dos allait souffrir, aujourd'hui…

- Ta baguette ne sera d'aucune utilité , Sirius. On va monter tout ça avec la force de nos muscles.

Sirius ôta ses lunettes et son visage prit une expression de quasi-horreur quand son regard se posa sur le fatras d'objets et de cartons à monter… à la sueur de son front.

- Et bien c'est parti, ne chômons pas!

Sirius eut soudain un regain de zèle et il se précipita presque sur les affaires du jeune couple. James connaissait Sirius mieux encore que lui-même, et il savait que s'il ne s'y prenait pas très vite, son cher Patmol allait vite réduire en pièce la moitié du mobilier. Mais étonnamment, Sirius abandonna bien vite et d'une voix suppliante, demanda :

- Tu es sûr qu'on ne peut pas faire un tout petit peu de Mag…?

- Chut! le coupa James en souriant. On pourrait t'entendre… et non. Ça éveillerait les soupçons…

Mrs Square refit son apparition derrière son rideau, un sandwich à la main. Ils avaient déjà éveillé des soupçons, apparemment, au vu du regard indigné qu'elle lança sur l'immense bécane de Sirius.

- Franchement, t'aurais pas pu trouver plus gros, comme engin?

James et Sirius s'affairèrent à réunir tous les petits cartons qu'il pourraient monter plus tard le long du mur de l'immeuble.

- Nan, toutes les autres étaient déjà parties…

Et le premier convoi de cartons partit en direction du troisième étage. L'escalier était étroit, les enfants du premier jouaient sur le palier, le second venait d'être ciré… Leur ascension ne fut pas des plus faciles mais ils pénétrèrent enfin dans le futur nid des deux tourtereaux. Après une toute petite entrée servant de couloir, James conduisit son ami dans la plus grande pièce de l'appartement, le salon.

- Pas mal… Ta mère a eu le chic pour vous dénicher le coin parfait. Vous êtes à… quoi? Cinq minutes du Ministère, ici?

- Deux. Le loyer est un peu élevé – enfin c'est ce que me dit Lily, je n'y connais rien en argent moldu – mais mes parents vont nous aider un peu…

- Où est-elle, d'ailleurs, ta tigresse?

- Chez elle, sa mère l'aide à remplir toute la paperasse… Bon, je te fais visiter!

Le salon donnait sur une petite cuisine aménagée – les deux amis s'arrêtèrent d'ailleurs un long moment devant une grosse armoire blanche qui fabriquait du froid. Deux pièces s'alignaient dans le couloir, respectivement la salle de bains et une pièce de taille moyenne que James avait pour idée de faire leur bureau… c'est à dire l'endroit où l'on range tout ce qu'on ne sait pas où ranger, où l'on fait semblant de travailler et où ils allaient cacher tous leurs objets magiques. Il y avait d'ailleurs une cheminée, communiquant avec celle du salon, et James expliqua à Sirius la difficulté de relier une cheminée moldue au réseau de Cheminette. Et enfin, au bout du couloir, la chambre. Spacieuse, baignée de lumière par une large porte-fenêtre, elle donnait sur un balcon depuis lequel on pouvait jeter un œil sur le petit jardin commun de l'immeuble. Au loin, Big Ben étincelait sous le soleil.

Lily et lui… Chez eux. Combien de temps avait-il rêvé d'un endroit pareil? Oh certes, ce n'était pas un palace, mais c'était suffisant pour qu'ils puissent construire leur vie… _ensemble_. Les yeux rêveurs, James alla ouvrir la grande fenêtre et contempla d'un air absent la chambre.

- Cornedrue, ton visage te trahit…

- …Hein?

- Tu baves… Tu penseras aux bras de ta rouquine plus tard.

James éclata de rire, un rire heureux, épanoui et insouciant.

- Met-toi un peu à ma place, aussi…

Mais il regretta aussitôt ses paroles. Une lueur quasi-perverse s'alluma dans les yeux de Sirius.

- NON! Non, ne t'imagines _surtout pas _à ma place!

Virant presque au cramoisi, il observa avec horreur Sirius se passer la langue sur les lèvres.

- Trop tard…

- Je te préviens, Sirius, si tu n'ôtes pas ces images de ton esprit MAINTENANT, tu ne vas plus pouvoir t'asseoir sur ta grosse mobylette avant au moins…

- James?

C'était la voix de Lily. La porte d'entrée grinça, et le bruit suivant fut une voix masculine :

- Voyons un peu les goûts de Sirius et James en matière de décoration…

Sirius et James s'immobilisèrent un bref instant avant de rejoindre les nouveaux venus dans le vestibule, qui soudain apparut encore plus petit. Ils serrèrent énergiquement la main de Remus. Le pauvre avait dû passer une Pleine Lune seul… Peter était parti avec ses parents en voyage, leur avait-il annoncé. Mais il semblait en pleine forme –enfin, autant qu'un loup-garou peut l'être – et ravi de voir que ses deux amis allaient bien eux aussi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais déjà là, Lily? demanda Sirius.

Lily lui sourit tout en se rapprochant imperceptiblement de James.

- Maman m'a proposé de finir de remplir les papiers seule, pour que je puisse participer un peu… Et je vois que vous n'avez pas fait grand chose depuis tout à l'heure! ajouta-t-elle en fronçant un peu les sourcils, ses yeux se tournant sur James. Ça ne te fait rien que tout notre mobilier traîne sur le trottoir en libre-service?

- C'est ta faute! s'indigna Sirius. Mumus, tu te rends compte? Elle refuse que nous utilisions nos baguettes! C'est de la torture! Je vais m'abîmer les mains!

- Et bien tu verras ce que c'est que de travailler, répliqua Remus, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres. La rue est pleine de Moldus, on n'est jamais trop prudent…

- Et toc, termina Lily. Allez les hommes, au travail! Je m'occupe de la… de la supervision des événements!

Elle avait dit cela avec un tel ton pompeux que les trois garçons ne purent contester et, tout sourire, ils redescendirent.

Remus et Sirius semblèrent se mettre d'accord pour éviter à James la peine de porter les objets et les cartons les plus lourds. A trois, et avec leur bonne humeur, tous les cartons se retrouvèrent vite au troisième, montés au son des éclats de rire, des jurons fleuris et des anecdotes croustillantes. Puis vint le tour des meubles et là, la partie fut plus difficile : les jeunes gens durent user de toute leur logique pour pouvoir faire passer l'immense buffet donné par les Potter dans l'étroite cage d'escalier.

- Une égratignure sur mes papiers peints et je vous le fais payer! avait crié Mrs Square en sortant en trombe de son appartement.

- Une rayure sur le buffet et ma mère m'a juré qu'elle me tuerait! s'exclamait James à chaque tournant.

- Faudra bien que ce soit l'un ou l'autre, et dans les deux cas, t'es condamné, Cornedrue! rétorqua Remus, en sueur.

Finalement, le buffet sacré arriva sans encombres dans l'appartement de James et Lily, mais James soupçonna vite Sirius d'avoir effacé d'un léger coup de baguette toutes les griffures qu'ils avaient faites sur les papiers peints.

L'après-midi passa plus vite que prévu. Lily aménageait déjà l'appartement, réfléchissant aux différentes teintes dont ils pourraient colorer les murs, tandis que les trois garçons montaient et descendaient dans la bonne humeur et les éclats de rire. N'importe quel sorcier passant par là aurait tout de suite oublié les horreurs du Chemin de Traverse.

James s'apprêtait à redescendre, après avoir monté leur table basse, quand il entendit de grands éclats de rire retentir dans l'escalier. Sirius et Remus étaient hilares.

- Attends, attends, Lunard! Je ne peux plus respirer!

James les entendit poser quelque chose sur le palier et reprendre leur souffle, tant ils riaient.

- Faut le prendre en photo, ce truc, c'est pas possible… Regarde-moi ça! Tu crois que James est au courant?!

- Cornedrue! appela Sirius.

James alla donc sur le palier et découvrit avec horreur que Lily n'avait pas tout à fait ses goûts en matière de décoration. Il dût faire une tête vraiment ridicule car Remus et Sirius éclatèrent de nouveau de rire. Sirius était plié en deux, en se tenant les côtes, quant à Remus il tentait d'empêcher des larmes de couler de ses yeux clairs. Entre eux trônait un horrible fauteuil. Est-il possible de le décrire dans toute sa laideur? A moitié mité, une armature en bois très foncé, il était recouvert d'un tissu vert kaki orné d'un millier de petites fleurs rose pâle. Quelques franges jaune délavé sur les accoudoirs et sous le coussin et il était parfait pour correspondre avec l'intérieur de la concierge.

- Vraiment, magnifique, James… C'est pour les après-midi thé avec tes voisines?

- Ma grand-mère avait le même, renchérit Remus entre deux éclats de rire.

- Même un elfe de Maison n'oserait pas s'installer dans un truc pareil…

- Je ne savais pas que Lily avait un tel sens de l'humour!

James restait muet d'horreur.

- Roh, arrêtez! Merlin… Mais qu'est-ce que… Je ne…? LILY!

Sirius et Remus n'en pouvaient plus. Sirius tomba à genoux sur le parquet et son aboiement retentit dans toute la cage d'escalier. Lily passa sa tête sur le palier et son visage s'assombrit aussitôt.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire?

Sirius avait sans doute quelque chose de très drôle à répondre, mais il n'arrivait plus à prononcer le moindre mot. Pointant le fauteuil du pouce, il laissa Remus répondre à sa place.

- On se disait que ça irait parfaitement dans la tour de Divination…

Lily, piquée au vif, s'approcha du fauteuil et entreprit de le pousser dans l'appartement, mais James se mit au travers de sa route. Comment lui dire avec calme, diplomatie et douceur que son fauteuil était affreux?

- Ma chérie… On est… euh… obligés? Je veux dire… On a déjà un canapé et…

- C'était le fauteuil préféré de mon père! coupa Lily d'un ton tranchant. Il le tenait de sa grand-mère et avait l'impression de se retrouver chez elle chaque fois qu'il s'installait dedans… Il l'aimait beaucoup et je t'INTERDIS d'y toucher!

James eut l'envie irrépressible de lui rétorquer que son père avait des goûts de chiottes, mais il ne tenait pas à dormir sur le palier dès le premier soir. C'est donc avec des yeux horrifiés qu'il vit le fauteuil de Mr Evans prendre place à côté de leur beau canapé rouge. Se demandant s'il arriverait à la convaincre d'au moins changer la couleur du tissu, il se tourna vers ses deux amis, qui avaient cessé de s'esclaffer mais dont les grands sourires trahissaient toujours leur amusement.

- On dirait que ce n'est pas toi le chef dans l'histoire…

Piqué au vif, James se tourna vers Sirius et haussa la menton.

- C'est moi, le chef! C'est juste elle qui prend les décisions…

Ils redescendirent, James le menton haut, Sirius moqueur et Remus attendri.

- Tu comprendras quand tu en trouveras une qui veuille de toi… Si tant est que tu en trouves une un jour, Patmol, claqua James en arrivant sur la trottoir.

- Il y en a déjà eu quelques-unes qui ont réussi! s'indigna Sirius et se saisissant de deux chaises. Yaëlle…

- Erreur de jeunesse, commenta Remus. Pour elle, bien sûr.

- Elena…

- Qui refuse désormais ne serait-ce que d'apercevoir ton ombre…

- Laya…

- Tu as encore des cicatrices, d'ailleurs.

- Bon, Remus, t'as fini?!

Ce fut au tour de James d'éclater de rire.

- Sans compter tes tentatives désespérées avec la pauvre Dragonia.

- Elle est l'exception qui confirme la règle, décréta Sirius en haussant le menton.

- Ah? Et les trois que tu viens de citer, elles ont pu te supporter…? se moqua James en se saisissant de deux autres chaises.

- La preuve, ils ont rompu à chaque fois, répondit Remus à la place de Sirius.

- Je trouve ça plutôt maladroit de la part d'un gars qui n'a jamais oser avouer ses sentiments à sa jolie Serdaigle.

- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles, Patmol.

Finalement, Poudlard n'était pas si loin que ça ; les trois garçons se chamaillaient comme de vrais gamins, se renvoyant la balle à chaque réplique. Mais tout cela dans la bonne humeur et très vite, on oublia l'horrible fauteuil. Quand le soleil se mit à décliner dans le ciel, tous les trois s'avachirent enfin dans le canapé du jeune couple.

Le déménagement était terminé.  
Le soleil éclairait d'une lueur dorée le salon de l'appartement. Les meubles et les cartons formaient un joli bric-à-brac, mais déjà Lily, après avoir bien vérifié que la porte était verrouillée, se mettait à tout agencer au rythme de ses coups de baguette.

- Ce n'est vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas juste, grogna Sirius en passant une main dans ses cheveux trempés de sueur. On a tout fait à la main et toi tu prends ta baguette…

- Moi je n'ai pas votre force, susurra Lily dans un grand sourire.

Elle fut tout de même assez compatissante pour leur préparer une bonne limonade bien fraîche. Les trois amis se reposèrent un peu. Le chemisier de Remus pendait sur ses épaules, le t-shirt de James était trempé, quant à Sirius, il avait commencé un mouvement pour enlever le sien mais James le lui avait formellement interdit ; après avoir vu le visage de Sirius se transformer en celui d'un satyre à l'évocation de Lily, hors de question de le laisser faire quoi que ce soit d'impudique en sa présence.

- Au fait, Sirius, c'est à toi, la grosse moto garée devant l'immeuble? demanda soudainement Lily.

- Ouais! répondit fièrement le concerné en bombant le torse.

- C'est pour attirer de nouvelles conquêtes? Tu étais obligé d'en prendre une aussi grosse?

- Bah, vous, les filles, vous aimez bien tout ce qui est grand, non…?

- HEM! s'écria James et se redressant d'un bond sur son séant.

Remus, Sirius et Lily éclatèrent de rire, bientôt suivis de James.

**-o-**

Une fois leurs amis partis, James et Lily avaient prévu d'aller se coucher… mais la hâte de tout installer et d'enfin ranger ces dizaines de cartons qui encombraient chaque recoin de l'appartement fut plus forte que la fatigue. C'est toute la nuit qu'ils bougèrent les meubles de place afin de profiter du maximum d'espace, qu'ils changèrent douze fois les couleurs des murs, et une heure de la nuit fut passée à convaincre Lily de refaire une jeunesse au vieux fauteuil de son père. Elle le couvrit du même velours rouge que celui de leur canapé, et dora l'armature en bois, et tout de suite James se mit à adorer le fauteuil qui s'avérait être plus confortable qu'un lit.

Tout ce qui relevait de la Magie fut confiné dans le bureau et dans la chambre, au cas où il viendrait à l'esprit d'un Moldu de venir leur rendre visite, et Lily s'attela aux branchements de la télévision et du téléphone. Jamais James n'avait imaginé qu'un jour, son appartement serait équipé d'objets aussi étranges, et pourtant dès qu'il vit à l'écran deux femmes dans une voiture, discutant de leurs époux respectifs, il admira l'ingéniosité des Moldus et posa mille questions. Lily, fatiguée, ne lui répondait que par des «Plus tard…» amusés.

Le soleil commençait à se lever sur Londres quand James et Lily, épuisés, s'effondrèrent dans leur canapé. De grands cernes entouraient leurs yeux mais on pouvait y lire un bonheur sans commune mesure.

- Ne manque plus qu'à remplir le frigo, commenta Lily dont les yeux émeraude se posaient sur chaque détail avec un plaisir à peine dissimulé.

- Le quoi…?

- L'armoire à faire du froid.

Elle indiqua vaguement le grand meuble blanc qui étincelait dans la cuisine mais James ne le regarda même pas. Il avait croisé le regard de Lily et à cet instant précis, il savait qu'il était le jeune crétin à tête de porc-épic que Merlin, par le plus grand des hasards, avait désigné comme homme le plus chanceux du monde. L'avenir s'annonçait radieux. Oubliées, les horreurs du Chemin de Traverse, Voldemort et ses sbires… Tant qu'elle serait avec lui, tout serait parfait.

Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux, la sentant s'endormir contre son torse.

- On devrait aller se coucher, dit-elle enfin d'une voix endormie. Tu dois reprendre ton entraînement, demain…

- Et toi tes révisions.

Le concours d'entrée chez les Aurors n'avaient lieu qu'une petite semaine plus tard, et plus la date fatidique approchait, moins James se sentait prêt. Les mots rassurants de Lily ou les encouragements de Sirius n'y faisaient rien ; il avait à chaque fois l'impression qu'il n'avait pas le niveau pour tenter d'entrer chez les chasseurs de Mages Noirs. L'examen de Lily n'aurait lieu qu'un mois plus tard ; mais elle était si savante et révisait avec une telle assiduité que James était persuadé qu'elle deviendrait très vite une grande Médicomage.

- Viens…

James se leva enfin, et la prit doucement dans ses bras. Lily, un grand sourire aux lèvres, se laissa faire en le regardant dans les yeux. Merlin, tout se trouvait dans ses yeux… Absolument tout.

En tout cas, tout ce dont James avait toujours rêvé.

**°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°**

_Chapitre rédigé par Jeanne_


	4. Chapitre 4: Le Ministère de la Magie

**°O¤ FIDELITAS ¤O°**

**Spoilers:** De nombreuses informations sont récoltées dans les 7 tomes. Cependant, se doutant bien que tout le monde n'ait lu le septième, si le chapitre comporte un SPOILER, vous en serez immédiatement prévenus ;)

**Disclaimer:** Pratiquement tous les personnages et lieux appartiennent à JKR. Toutefois, l'histoire et toute autre folie nous appartiennent pleinement –malheureusement :p

**Personnages centraux:** Les Maraudeurs, et plus précisément _Sirius_ pour ce chapitre

**Avertissement:** Au vu de son thème, la fanfiction pourrait comporter une bonne soixantaine de chapitres, voire plus… Avis aux lecteurs impatients qui devront prendre leur mal en patience

**Résumé général:** Les Maraudeurs ont quitté Poudlard... Mais après, que s'est il passé? Que leur est il vraiment arrivé? De leurs premiers pas chez les Aurors jusqu'au tricentenaire du mariage des Potter, nous allons vous raconter la vraie histoire cachée par JK! Chers amis, laissez-nous vous conter la véritable histoire des Maraudeurs…

**Résumé du chapitre précédent:** Après un plongeon bien trop violent dans le monde qui les entoure, les Maraudeurs préparent leur petite vie de sorciers…

**Note à l'intention de Diane:** si le premier chapitre se nomme épilogue, c'est intentionné: il marque la fin de la scolarité des Maraudeurs ;) Ne t'inquiète pas pour ce genre d'erreurs, Jeanne est en prépa littéraire et surveille ça de près :p

**°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°**

**Chapitre 4: Le Ministère de la Magie**

Le mois d'août se termina rapidement, tandis que le monde Magique se remettait peu à peu de ses émotions passées, et laissa place au mois de septembre qui ramenait avec lui de nouvelles angoisses. Debout au milieu de la gare King's Cross, Sirius, habillé de manière moldue, regardait dans un sourire attendri sa petite cousine Nymphadora monter à bord du Poudlard Express et lui adresser de grands signes de la main. Quand le train s'ébranla, il resta un long moment à la regarder, lui adressant divers signes de la main. Il ne la reverrait pas avant les vacances de Noël. Intérieurement, il reconnut que c'était plus sage pour elle: avec les temps qui couraient, Poudlard était l'endroit le plus sûr d'Angleterre. Ce ne fut que lorsque le dernier wagon était déjà au loin que le jeune Black transplana. James devait déjà l'attendre... Prenant garde à ne pas se faire remarquer par la concierge, Mrs Square, il appuya sur le bouton adjacent au nom des Potter. Il grimaça: les Moldus et leur gadgets! La voix de James s'éleva alors d'une plaque pleine de petits trous.

- J'arrive!

Sirius fronça un instant les sourcils, se demandant comment une chose ressemblant à s'y méprendre à une tranche de gruyère argentée, pouvait bien fonctionner. Mais l'arrivée de James le coupa dans ses élans philosophiques. Ce dernier était habillé en parfait petit Moldu, revêtu d'un simple Jean et d'un pull bleu-noir. Un sourire aux lèvres, le jeune homme lui serra énergiquement la main.

- Prêt?

- Bien sûr, sourit Sirius. Et toi?

- Idem.

- T'as l'adresse?

- Yep. On y va…

Côte à côte, les deux jeunes hommes se mirent en route. Silencieusement. Car sans se l'avouer directement, l'un comme l'autre était pris d'une angoisse sourde, leur nouant les entrailles. Un faible sourire vint étirer les lèvres de Sirius: jamais un examen ne l'avait inquiété, alors pourquoi à cet instant? Il secoua la tête pour faire le vide dans ses pensées et frissonna. La matinée était assez fraîche, annonçant doucement le retour des jours froids. Curieux, il posa son regard clair sur la rue qui l'entourait: plus ils avançaient, moins les immeubles paraissaient imposants. Ils finirent par atteindre une rue déserte où s'alignaient des bureaux d'aspect plutôt miteux, un pub, ainsi qu'une benne à ordures –du moins, ce qu'on pouvait en apercevoir derrière les nombreux déchets jetés tout autour. James vérifiait les numéros aux alentours lorsque son regard se posa sur une cabine téléphonique rouge aux vitres cassées. Un sourire éclaira son visage.

- On y est.

- Ils auraient pu choisir quelque chose d'un peu plus reluisant… répondit Sirius en haussant un sourcil devant l'appareil téléphonique qui pendait de travers.

- Au moins, ça n'attire pas les Moldus… Attends que je me rappelle, continua-t-il en prenant le combiné. 6, 2, 4, 4 et 2.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne sursauta lorsqu'une voix féminine s'éleva soudainement à travers la cabine.

- Bienvenue au Ministère de la Magie, fit-elle d'un ton net et glacial. Veuillez indiquer votre nom et l'objet de votre visite.

- James Potter et Sirius Black, fit James d'une voix diplomatique. Nous venons pour l'examen d'entrée des Aurors.

- Merci, répondit aussitôt la voix. Les visiteurs sont priés de prendre les badges et de les attacher bien en vue. Une fouille est recommandée ainsi que la présentation de leur baguette pour enregistrement au comptoir de la sécurité, au fond de l'atrium.

Après une série de déclics et de grincements, deux badges en argent tombèrent dans un petit réceptacle tandis que le plancher de la cabine téléphonique se mit à vibrer, alors que celle-ci se mit doucement à descendre. Sirius s'empara de son badge dans un petit sourire.

- J'aurais pourtant juré que Meredith travaillait à Ste Mangouste et non au ministère!

Il eut à peine le temps d'accrocher son badge à sa chemise ("Sirius Black. Examen d'entrée – Département de la justice Magique") que la cabine fut plongée dans le noir total. Il ne pouvait plus rien voir, mais cette fâcheuse manie qu'avaient les sens à se développer lorsqu'ils étaient réduits en nombre lui permit d'entendre parfaitement le grondement sourd que faisait la cabine en s'enfonçant de plus en plus profondément dans le sol. Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une longue minute qu'un rai de lumière l'éblouit soudainement, éclairant d'abord ses pieds avant de s'élargir pour illuminer tout son corps.

- Le Ministère de la Magie vous souhaite une bonne journée, fit la voix de son ton toujours aussi glacial.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, dévoilant un spectacle qui laissa bouche bée les deux Maraudeurs. Ils se trouvaient à l'extrémité d'un hall gigantesque et somptueux. Le parquet, d'un bois foncé, étincelait tant il était ciré à la perfection. Mais cet éclat était fade comparé à la fontaine qui s'élevait au milieu du hall. Des statues d'or plus grandes que nature se dressaient fièrement au milieu d'un immense bassin circulaire. Un centaure, un gobelin et un elfe de maison bordaient la fontaine, tandis que leurs regards –plein d'adoration? Sirius n'en était pas sûr- étaient tournés vers deux silhouettes humaines. La plus haute des deux représentait un sorcier de noble apparence, la seconde étant une jeune femme d'une beauté certaine. La baguette de l'homme était pointée vers le plafond. La bouche de Sirius s'entrouvrit un peu plus: ce plafond, aussi haut que celui de Poudlard, était d'un bleu céleste, faisant penser à ces oiseaux moldus à la queue magnifique, et incrusté de nombreux symboles dorés et étincelants qui ne cessaient de bouger et de se transformer.

De nombreux claquements le sortirent de son admiration. Son regard se reporta à nouveau sur le hall. A droite comme à gauche, de nombreuses cheminées aux manteaux dorés étaient aménagées le long des murs recouverts de lambris de bois sombre et éclatant. Une foule nombreuse de sorciers se déplaçait entre ces deux murs, allant et venant des cheminées ou de deux grandes portes d'or qui se dressaient au fond du hall.

La surprise passée, le Maraudeur se tourna vers son meilleur ami, tout aussi ébahi que lui. Il essaya néanmoins de reprendre contenance en indiquant un lieu un peu plus loin.

- On devrait aller par là.

Ils se mêlèrent alors à la foule et, tant bien que mal, se frayèrent un chemin parmi les employés du ministère, pour se rendre à un bureau au-dessus duquel une pancarte "Sécurité" se balançait. Un sorcier à l'air plutôt jeune était assis derrière, vêtu d'une robe du même bleu que le plafond. Ses yeux ensommeillés se levèrent difficilement de la Gazette qu'il lisait pour se poser sur les deux sorciers qui se dirigeaient vers lui. D'un air machinal, il leur fit signe de s'approcher. James et Sirius s'exécutèrent dans un petit sourire maladroit.

- Encore deux personnes pour les Vétérans… fit le jeune homme en regardant leurs badges. Ils vont en avoir, du boulot, cette année.

De son Capteur de Dissimulation, le sorcier parcourut le corps de Sirius, puis celui de son ami dans des gestes minutieux. Il le reposa ensuite et tendit la main vers les deux jeunes hommes.

- Baguettes Magiques.

James donna la sienne. Le sorcier-vigile la prit d'un air las, puis la plaça sur l'unique plateau d'une balance en cuivre que Sirius reconnut comme un Scrutobaguette. L'appareil se mit à vibrer d'une étrange manière tandis qu'une étroite bande de parchemin sortait d'une fente aménagée à sa base.

- Acajou, 27.5 cm, flexible, en service depuis 7 ans. C'est bien cela?

- Ouaip, répondit James d'un sourire en coin.

Il avait toujours été très fier de sa baguette, Sirius le savait. Le sorcier empala le morceau de parchemin sur une pointe de cuivre qui surplombait la balance, et rendit sa baguette à James, avant de tendre la main vers Sirius. Le même manège se produisit.

- Bois de houx, 26 cm, souple, en service depuis 7 ans?

- C'est cela, répondit-il alors que le sorcier lui rendait sa baguette. On dit bien que plus c'est petit, plus ça a du caractère! Croyez-en mon expérience, rajouta-t-il en laissant un œil appuyé sur James.

Le sorcier-vigile eut un sourire amusé.

- On dit aussi que plus c'est grand, plus c'est con, mon cher, répondit James d'un ton indifférent. _Croyez-en mon expérience_, continua-t-il en jetant un œil sur le badge du sorcier. Merci…. Éric

- Les Vétérans sont à la cheminée V, sourit le jeune homme. A bientôt.

- Merci Eric! répondirent en cœur les deux Maraudeurs.

Fixant sa baguette à sa ceinture, Sirius se tourna à nouveau vers le hall et jeta un regard d'ensemble aux cheminées. James fut plus rapide que lui.

- La-bas…

Ils rejoignirent alors la foule qui peuplait la salle. Légèrement bousculés par le flot de sorciers et de sorcières qui allaient et venaient du réseau de cheminées, ils finirent par gagner la numéro V. Un petit groupe d'un peu moins d'une quarantaine de personnes y attendait déjà, mais aucune trace des Vétérans. Sirius jeta un petit regard appuyé à son ami qui semblait confiant, avant de se mêler au groupe de futurs apprentis –ou pas, pensa-t-il.

Calmant comme il le pouvait son angoisse naissante, ses yeux parcoururent le visage anxieux des jeunes sorciers, et détaillèrent avec attention chaque figure qui l'entourait. Il reconnut quelques têtes dans cette foule: Frank Londubat et Alice Pham, deux Gryffondor de la même année qu'eux, plutôt bons élèves, Michael Holloway, un Poufsouffle d'un an leur aîné, Jack Alan, un Serdaigle aux résultats brillants… Les yeux du jeune Black se plissèrent: à partir de cet instant, ils n'étaient plus ses camarades. Chacun était devenu son concurrent. Un obstacle qu'il fallait franchir pour atteindre le but. Un obstacle qu'il fallait éliminer pour devenir Auror. Il le savait: il devait être le meilleur. Il ne devait plus se contenter d'être excellent…

Sur ses pensées, il poursuivit son observation, lorsqu'une chevelure flamboyante qui lui était familière accrocha son regard. Fronçant les sourcils, il examina un court moment le visage de la demoiselle à qui appartenait cette crinière écarlate, avant de sourire d'un air réjoui. Il se tourna alors vers James, à qui il donna un léger coup de coude.

- Aïe! Quoi?

- Ca ne serait pas Armelys, là-bas?

Plissant ses petits yeux noisette, le jeune Potter chercha un instant la demoiselle à travers la foule et finit par trouver la silhouette de la jeune femme. Un sourire amusé se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Si, c'est elle.

- Remus va être content de l'apprendre, ricana le jeune Black.

James leva les yeux au ciel. Lynn Armelys était une ancienne camarade de la même année qu'eux -mais contrairement aux Maraudeurs, la jeune femme avait fait sa scolarité à Serdaigle. Depuis leur troisième année, Remus et elle avaient suivi les mêmes options, ce qui leur avait permis de passer de nombreuses heures ensemble, à rédiger leurs devoirs. Sirius avait toujours titillé Remus là-dessus, lui promettant félicité et bonheur d'un couple heureux. Mais bien que Remus niait ouvertement une telle union, Sirius ne cessait de répéter que son flair ne s'était jamais trompé. Mais hélas pour lui, en cinq ans, ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait avoir fait un quelconque pas. Comme quoi, son flair n'était pas infaillible…

Les quelques discussions qui provenaient de cette foule angoissée s'éteignirent enfin, laissant place à un silence des plus imposants. Cinq silhouettes solennelles fendaient la foule de sorciers et de sorcières, marchant lentement dans leur direction. Sirius sentit son cœur rater un battement. _Les Vétérans…_ Il jeta un coup d'œil à James, qui pâlit légèrement. Lui-même ne devait pas en mener bien large.

Ils étaient au nombre de cinq: deux femmes et trois hommes. Le plus grand, le plus imposant s'avança vers eux et leur jeta un rapide coup d'œil acéré, le menton haut. Sirius l'observa attentivement: il semblait assez âgé. Son visage était austère et marqué de plusieurs cicatrices –fait commun à tous les Aurors, remarqua Sirius. Ses sourcils, la petite ride formé au coin de ses lèvres et entre ses deux yeux indiquaient clairement un caractère strict, voire McGonagallien. Mais ces détails paraissaient insignifiants face à son regard. Ses yeux, noirs, semblaient vouloir geler la foule d'un simple regard. Ils étaient froids et sévères à la fois. Tout comme sa voix.

- Bienvenue à vous tous.

Difficile à croire avec ce ton…

- Comme vous le savez, vous êtes ici car vous êtes, ce qui semble être, les meilleurs. Mais j'en doute fortement! claqua-t-il en laissant un œil appuyé sur Holloway. On n'est pas le meilleur parce que l'on a un dossier scolaire irréprochable. On le prouve! Et cela, durant trois années entières de formation. Autant vous le dire tout de suite: la sélection sera très sévère! Moins du quart d'entre vous seront sélectionnés.

Sirius accusa le coup: allaient-ils vraiment passer trois ans sous la tutelle de cet Auror?! Sept ans avec McGonagall, d'accord, mais il ne fallait pas pousser… Le Vétéran resta un court instant silencieux, scrutant de son regard glacial la foule de visages à présent bien pâles. Les mains dans le dos, il se redressa de toute sa hauteur, l'air visiblement contrarié.

- Cependant, au vu des derniers attentats –petit regard échangé entre James et Sirius-, notre chère Ministre de la Magie a décidé de raccourcir cette période d'essai. Nous sommes donc **forcés**, face à ces événements, de former les pauvres sorciers que vous êtes… en Aurors… Sur une période d'une seule année! Autant vous dire que la sélection sera draconienne! Peu d'entre vous pourront espérer accéder à cette formation! Et encore moins pourront avoir l'audace d'espérer être Auror! S'il y en a seulement un qui réussit, rajouta-t-il d'un ton plus que méprisant.

Le silence régnait sur la foule de prétendants au titre, perturbé de temps à autres par le claquement des cheminées voisines.

- Maintenant que les choses sont claires, rendez-vous au centre de formation!

Sans demander son reste, le Vétéran marcha de son pas solennel vers la cheminée, et la franchit, rapidement suivi de ses quatre compagnons. Abandonnée devant l'âtre, la foule des jeunes sorciers était devenue bien silencieuse et plutôt livide. Bien sûr, comme tous les autres élèves à Poudlard, James et Sirius avaient entendus des rumeurs comme quoi les concours pour devenir Auror étaient drastiques, mais la réalité était bien dix fois pire. Sirius avait même l'impression de s'engager dans une brigade de tireurs de baguettes magiques d'élite, similaire à ces camps moldus où les entraînements pouvaient se faire 24h/24. Un claquement soudain fit sursauter les futurs apprentis: l'un d'eux venait de franchir la cheminée. Revigoré par cet élan, chacun franchit alors l'âtre, inquiet de ce qu'il allait trouver de l'autre côté. Sirius soupira: il détestait les cheminés… Cette odeur de suiffe, ce vertige qu'elles provoquaient, et surtout, le peu de place qu'elles offraient!

Après avoir pris sur soi et franchi la cheminée numéro V, Sirius scruta de ses yeux argentés la nouvelle pièce qui s'offrait à eux. Il s'agissait d'une sorte de galerie. Elle était bien plus petite que l'atrium, pourtant tout aussi luxueuse. Le parquet brillait du même éclat, la tapisserie qui recouvrait les murs était tout aussi élégante, le plafond était toujours aussi bleu, mais bien plus bas. De chaque côté de ce corridor, de nombreuses portes brillaient de l'éclat de leur lambris de bois sombre et étincelant, offrant mille possibilités au voyageur égaré dans cette galerie. Combien de portes comportait-elle exactement, Sirius ne saurait le dire: il n'arrivait même pas à apercevoir la fin de ce somptueux couloir. Le petit groupe de jeunes sorciers attendait un peu plus loin, inquiet sous les regards glacials du Vétéran en chef. Sirius rejoignit alors son ami qui attendait, comme le reste du groupe, la suite des évènements. Ceux-ci ne mirent d'ailleurs pas bien longtemps à arriver.

Une fois que le dernier des postulants fit son entrée dans la galerie, la voix glaciale du Vétéran rompit le silence. La constitution de la pièce n'en rendait sa voix que plus austère, produisant une sorte de résonance autour d'eux, au grand dam des jeunes sorciers.

- Il ne faut pas être pressés avec vous! Heureusement qu'il n'y a pas eu d'attaques! Les mages noirs auraient eu le temps d'attaquer et de disparaître avant que le premier d'entre vous n'ait eu le temps de montrer son beau minois! Et ça veut être Auror!! Où va le monde, je vous le demande! Z'avez intérêt de vous améliorer si vous souhaitez finir cette journée!

Les échos de sa voix résonnant encore à travers la galerie, l'Auror sortit un vieux parchemin, qu'il défroissa. Sirius jeta un œil aux autres Vétérans: postés derrière leur chef, aucun ne semblait démontrer la moindre émotion. Ils attendaient simplement. Ils auraient pu être un petit groupe d'armures que Sirius n'aurait pas vu la différence.

- Bien. Vous serez répartis en huit groupes de cinq. Suivez-moi!

Comme auparavant, le Vétéran se mit en chemin sans demander son reste. Il s'arrêta alors devant une première porte et porta la liste à ses yeux.

- Alan, Armelys, Black, Dreaw et Holloway! Là-dedans!

Sirius écarquilla les yeux devant le ton autoritaire du vieil homme, mais aussi devant une vérité qu'il n'avait pas envisagée: être séparé de James. Jetant un coup d'œil à ce dernier, le jeune Black s'avança vers la porte, rejoignant deux de ses compagnons qui attendaient déjà. Sans aucune trace d'une quelconque émotion, l'Auror reprit son chemin, rapidement suivi du reste du groupe. Sirius remarqua cependant que l'une des deux sorcières-Vétéran était restée en arrière: apparemment, c'était elle qui allait les évaluer. Il fronça les sourcils: cinq enseignants pour huit groupes…? Il l'observa: la vieille femme avait un regard moins austère que leur chef, mais tout aussi strict. Ses longs cheveux grisonnants et tressés encadraient un visage peu ridé, marqué de quelques cicatrices et bien plus aimable que celui de son collègue. Jetant un vague coup d'œil au petit groupe qui s'offrait à ses yeux, elle prit la parole.

- Suivez-moi.

Elle leur fit alors pénétrer une petite pièce, pas plus grande qu'une salle de cours de Poudlard et éclairée par une grande baie vitrée aux différentes couleurs du Ministère. Mais Sirius doutait qu'il s'agisse du véritable éclat du soleil: le temps était couvert lorsqu'ils avaient quitté le monde tranquille pour rejoindre celui des fous… Au milieu de cette salle, devant un petit banc, une petite estrade était dressée. Il ne mit pas bien longtemps à comprendre sur quoi ils allaient être évalués: le duel, ou _l'art de combattre_.

- Installez-vous, reprit la Vétéran en indiquant le petit banc. Pour commencer, je me présente: Anya Austen, Auror depuis à présent une trentaine d'années. Comme vous pouvez le remarquer, je vous évaluerai sur votre façon de vous battre. Bien entendu, mon but n'est pas de vous tuer, mais je ne ménagerai pas mes forces. Commençons. Alan, veuillez me rejoindre.

Jack Alan, assez sûr de lui, se leva et grimpa sur l'estrade où l'Auror l'attendait, baguette sortie. Les deux duellistes se placèrent face à face et se saluèrent avant de lever leur baguette magique. Commença alors un petit combat que Sirius n'eut pas de mal à suivre. L'Auror lançait différents sorts que l'élève devait contrer ou renvoyer. Haussant un sourcil devant la facilité de l'exercice, Sirius plongea son menton dans la paume de sa main, et regarda d'un œil morne le duel qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Pendant un court instant, il se surprit à repenser aux cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal qui semblaient bien plus passionnants face à ce spectacle. Et dire que le Vétéran en chef l'avait presque impressionné! Mais bien vite, il chassa ses pensées: l'Auror avait soudainement accéléré la fréquence de ses sorts, mettant Alan à de nombreuses reprises dans des situations périlleuses. L'ancien Serdaigle fut touché une fois, puis deux… la troisième fois, il fit un vol plané à travers la salle, atterrissant durement contre le mur. Sirius le regarda s'affaisser sur le sol. Tout bien considéré, ça promettait d'être du grand sport!

- Bien Alan, veuillez vous rasseoir. Armelys!

Un peu impressionnée par la sortie brutale de leur compagnon, la jeune fille monta avec appréhension sur l'estrade et salua avec respect la Vétéran. L'évaluation de Lynn ne fut pas bien différente de celle d'Alan: même commencement, même accélération. Mais l'enthousiasme qu'y mettait la jeune fille était tout autre. Plus vive, plus concentrée, elle semblait presque inhumaine de par la rapidité de ses gestes. Leur combat dura bien plus longtemps que le précédent, mais la sortie n'en fut pas moins impressionnante: dans un jet de couleur rouge, Lynn s'envola dans les airs avant de retomber en tonneaux sur le tapis de sol qui encadrait l'estrade. Sirius déglutit: c'était à son tour de faire ses preuves…

- Rasseyez-vous, mademoiselle. Black!

Expirant un bon coup, Sirius tira sa baguette de sa ceinture et rejoignit l'Auror sur l'estrade. Il se plaça alors face à elle et la salua d'un simple signe de tête. Commença alors une série de sorts de premier cycle. Comme ses deux compagnons précédents, Sirius n'eut aucun mal à repousser la totalité d'entre eux. Il poussa même la démonstration en en renvoyant une bonne quantité. Mais lorsque les choses s'accélèrent, il laissa tomber son masque du simple sorcier évalué pour la concentration. La main droite serrée sur sa baguette, ses yeux clairs fixés sur celle de son adversaire, il ne se concentrait plus que sur les sorts que lui lançait la vieille femme, en oubliant presque il s'agissait là de son examinatrice. La fréquence des sorts augmentait crescendo, accroissant la difficulté du combat. À maintes reprises, il dut se pencher, esquiver un sort pour éviter la catastrophe. La salle n'était plus qu'emplie de leurs deux voix, hurlant sans arrêt une série de sortilèges bien plus difficiles les uns que les autres. Mais bientôt, la voix de l'examinatrice se tut, ne laissant place qu'à ses sorts qui fusaient de plus en plus rapidement. Sirius ne s'en démonta pas pour autant. Plus concentré que jamais, il ne cessait de repousser les sorts qu'elle lui envoyait, se contentant de n'en renvoyer qu'un de temps à autre. Un jet vert le rasa de près tandis qu'il en repoussait un rouge. Il plissa les yeux: la fin du combat était proche, il le sentait, mais il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot! Il se pencha en avant, évitant ainsi un nouveau sortilège, mais le second fut trop rapide. Touché à la poitrine, Sirius sentit ses pieds quitter la terre ferme tandis que le sol devint plafond et le plafond devint sol. Dans une roulade, il retomba lourdement sur le tapis de sol, fermant les yeux sous la douleur. Elle ne ménageait vraiment pas ses forces…! Le souffle coupé, il se redressa tant bien que mal.

- Allez rejoindre vos camarades, jeune homme. Dreaw!

Plié en deux, Sirius peina légèrement à rejoindre le banc des vaincus. Alan et Armelys devaient être dans le même état que lui, à en juger par leur moue. Sans leur jeter un seul regard, Sirius s'assit sur le banc, et ne prêta qu'un œil peu attentif aux deux derniers candidats. Michael Holloway avait été le moins chanceux des cinq. Après avoir combattu un long moment avec la Vétéran, il s'était retrouvé expulsé contre le plafond, avant d'embrasser le sol à une vitesse vertigineuse. L'Auror dut l'aider à se relever. Une fois les cinq postulants vaincus, cette dernière se plaça face à eux, les mains sur les hanches, et scruta chaque détail de leurs visages de ses yeux plissés, sans dire un seul mot. Sirius avait l'impression qu'elle les "notait" mentalement, mais il n'eut pas le loisir de vérifier sa théorie.

- L'évaluation est terminée. Veuillez vous rendre dans la pièce voisine.

Sans plus un mot, elle sortit par la porte qu'ils avaient empruntée, tandis qu'une seconde apparaissait sur le côté. Un vague coup d'œil appréhensif et les jeunes sorciers pénétrèrent dans la salle suivante. Le décor était un peu plus lugubre. Aucune fenêtre, aucune porte visible. De simples bougies étaient utilisées pour l'éclairage. Mais la première chose qui attira l'attention de Sirius était la fumée épaisse qui régnait en maître dans la pièce, recouvrant cinq gros chaudrons. Imperceptiblement, les lèvres du jeune Black s'étirèrent en un sourire. Les potions… Ca, c'était un jeu d'enfant!

Un vieil homme s'extirpa de la fumée. Il était âgé, plutôt trapu et portait un étrange petit sac sur le côté. Il ne faisait pas partie du groupe des Vétérans mais Sirius était sûr de l'avoir vu lors de ses ASPICs.

- Répartissez-vous dans la salle et attendez les instructions.

Merlin, faites qu'il ne soit pas aussi aigri s'il devient un jour Auror!

Lentement, le Maraudeur s'installa derrière un chaudron et jeta un œil à la potion verdâtre qui fumait sous son nez. Un rapide coup d'œil aux autres chaudrons lui apprit que chacun était doté d'une potion qui lui était propre, devant probablement permettre une meilleure évaluation des capacités des candidats. L'examinateur se plaça au centre des chaudrons, mais ne semblait pas enclin à une quelconque forme d'échange verbal. Et pour cause: à peine le dernier candidat installé qu'un vieux parchemin claqua devant le nez de chaque candidat, provoquant un ou deux sursauts. Sirius s'empara du sien. Une unique phrase apparut alors. Il la lut puis fronça les sourcils, la relisant à plusieurs reprises. **Boire la potion**? Il jeta un coup d'œil à son chaudron avant de revenir à son parchemin. S'il avait pu choisir, il aurait préféré refaire un autre duel avec la furie… Le sac de l'examinateur lui revint en mémoire. Il l'examina un instant avant de découvrir ce qu'il contenait: des bézoards… Plutôt rassurant…! Décidément, ça ne rigolait pas aux examens_…_ Son regard se posa à nouveau sur la surface visqueuse de la potion. Après tout, il risquait juste de mourir empoisonné, où était donc le problème? Son cœur se pinça: il espérait que James réussisse cet examen. Son ami montrait quelques difficultés dans cette matière…

Prenant la louche d'un geste anxieux, il porta le contenu à ses lèvres et avala non sans une grimace morose. L'instant d'après, il se sentit fiévreux. Il reposa l'ustensile, et jeta un œil à son parchemin. Une nouvelle phrase venait d'apparaître: **composer l'antidote**. Immédiatement, la potion verdâtre disparut dans un pop, laissant place à un grand espace vide, tandis qu'une petite table apparaissait à côté, avec quelques ingrédients. Un léger filet de sueur recouvrit le visage du Maraudeur alors que ses mains commençaient à trembler. Ils en avaient de bonnes, ces examinateurs! Tout en jetant un œil à ses quatre compagnons –certains perdus, d'autres plutôt livides-, Sirius réfléchissait. La potion était de couleur verte et d'aspect visqueux, le premier symptôme était la monté subite de fièvre, accompagnée de tremblements… Le jeune Black fronça des sourcils, appelant à lui ses souvenirs. Il ne voyait qu'un seul poison qui correspondait: la _thératrodia_, qui avait un effet très lent. Le seul intérêt de ce poison était qu'on le confondait souvent avec une simple maladie, rendant son effet sournois. Et l'antidote qui en découlait était d'une facilité enfantine… Un sourire étira ses lèvres tremblantes. Revigoré par cette pensée, Sirius sortit sa baguette et emplit son chaudron d'eau. Après l'avoir portée à ébullition, il inséra différents ingrédients, laissant macérer certains alors qu'il en retirait d'autres très rapidement. La tâche n'était pas aisée: ses mains ne cessaient de trembler, rendant l'exercice que plus ardu. Encore une petite goutte par ci, quelques centilitres par là, et l'antidote n'avait plus qu'à bouillir pendant une dizaine de minutes. Sirius jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à son parchemin: plus qu'une chose à faire, apporter un échantillon de l'antidote à l'examinateur. Il releva la tête, épongeant la sueur qui perlait sur ses tempes. Le vieil homme s'était approché du dénommé Dreaw qui semblait en difficulté avec son chaudron. Travailler dans la hâte n'était pas donné à tous, songea Sirius. Il plongea une fiole dans son chaudron et s'approcha de l'homme. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'il remarqua que le chaudron d'Armelys était abandonné et contenait déjà un nouveau poison. Avait-elle déjà fini ou avait-elle été éliminée? L'examinateur se tourna vers Sirius, et, sans aucune forme de politesse, s'empara de la fiole que lui tendait le jeune sorcier. Il la tapota à plusieurs reprises, extirpant mille et une fumées de sa baguette, avant de rédiger une rapide note sur un parchemin et de rendre la fiole à son propriétaire dans un sourire plutôt satisfait.

- Antidote parfait. Buvez-le et rendez-vous dans la pièce suivante.

Ravi et soulagé par la réponse, Sirius ne se fit pas prier puis rejoignit sa place assez rapidement, après avoir déposé la fiole vide sur la table… qui disparut l'instant d'après. Déjà son chaudron laissait s'échapper une nouvelle odeur. Une porte apparut à sa droite, il la franchit. Il se retrouva à nouveau dans la galerie principale. Un Vétéran attendait, déjà rejoint par la jeune Armelys. Sans un mot, il gagna le petit groupe et attendit le reste de ses compagnons de fortune. Ceux-ci ne furent que deux à les rejoindre. Apparemment, l'élève en difficulté qu'avait aperçu Sirius n'avait pas pu terminer son antidote à temps et avait été éliminé. Le Vétéran parcourut alors de ses yeux bleus le petit groupe réduit en nombre.

- Suivez-moi.

Suivant silencieusement l'Auror, Sirius ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil en biais à Armelys. Elle était sortie plus tôt que lui. Elle était donc tombée sur une potion facile… ou était-elle une élève très douée? Sirius sourit d'un petit air moqueur. La première solution était certainement la plus probable.

Après avoir parcouru une bonne dizaine de mètres à travers la longue galerie, le Vétéran les fit entrer dans une petite pièce. Celle-ci ressemblait à s'y méprendre à la salle de duel, mais sa taille était bien plus petite, et une simple table remplaçait l'estrade. Derrière celle-ci, quatre examinateurs encadraient une chaise vide et regardaient les jeunes sorciers arriver. L'Auror rejoignit ses compagnons et fixa les quatre candidats qui étaient immobiles devant lui. Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres en constatant le trouble qui brillait dans leurs yeux. Sirius en fut surpris. Des trois Vétérans qu'il avait eu le loisir d'approcher, il était le moins rude. Ses cheveux, eux aussi grisonnants, lui tombaient devant les yeux, lui donnant un petit air charmant. Il ne devait pas dépasser la quarantaine.

- Pour commencer, je me présente: Joe Harrigan. Je suis chargé de vous évaluer sur la métamorphose humaine.

Ses yeux parcoururent rapidement le petit groupe.

- Je vois que l'un de vos compagnons nous a quitté.

Jetant un rapide coup d'œil aux badges que portaient les candidats, le Vétéran sortit une plume et un parchemin, et raya le nom de Dreaw. Il reposa alors sa plume et fixa le petit groupe de sorciers.

- L'épreuve sera simple: vous devrez simuler une mission d'infiltration. Autrement dit, vous devrez changer votre apparence… faire en sorte que l'on ne puisse plus vous reconnaître. Chacun de vous face à un examinateur. Allez-y.

D'un petit signe de la main, il invita le groupe à s'exécuter. Sirius resta immobile, sous les yeux inquisiteurs du Vétéran. Il jeta un furtif coup d'œil à ses compagnons. Pendant un court instant, il avait pensé à se métamorphoser en chien. Mais être un Animagus non déclaré posait un menu problème…

Il se creusa alors les méninges sur l'apparence qu'il allait prendre. Sortant sa baguette, il la pointa d'abord sur ses vêtements. Son beau Jean noir devint soudain délavé et plus moulant. Son pull pourpre s'élargit considérablement, et prit une teinte grise. Avec une petite moue, il éclaircit la couleur de ses cheveux, jusqu'à ce que ceux-ci furent châtain clairs, et changea également leur taille au point qu'ils ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à la chevelure de Peter. Un frisson parcourut sa nuque. Il n'était plus habitué à porter les cheveux aussi court. Enfin, il pointa le bout de sa baguette vers son visage. Une étrange sensation parcourut alors sa figure. Ce n'était pas aussi étrange qu'une transformation Animagus, mais c'était tout autant surprenant. Chaque trait de son visage semblait parcouru par la glace. Il sentit sa figure s'agrandir et s'arrondir, son nez s'allonger légèrement, ses sourcils s'épaissir, jusqu'à ce que la transformation le satisfasse. Cependant, il avait volontairement gardé la couleur de ses yeux, il en était trop fier pour pouvoir leur apporter quelques modifications. Et cela ne poserait aucun problème, au vu du sourire qu'afficha son examinateur. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que Sirius s'accorda un coup d'œil sur ses autres compagnons. Et quel coup d'œil! La jeune Lynn était totalement changée. Elle avait prit l'apparence d'une petite femme dodue, elle qui était si mince et élancée. Sa chevelure, blonde, encadrait une petite paire de lunettes qu'elle avait fait apparaître. Si Remus l'avait vue ainsi, les chances pour que Sirius arrive à les mettre un jour en couple auraient été réduites à néant.

Un petit cri retentit à ses côtés, lui faisant tourner rapidement la tête. Apparemment, la métamorphose humaine n'était pas donnée à tous. Le jeune Holloway avait tenté de refaire les traits de son visage, mais malheureusement pour lui, c'était le nez entier qui était tombé au sol. Sirius grimaça. Intérieurement, il remercia James pour avoir trouvé l'idée de devenir Animagi! Le vétéran se leva. Après avoir rapidement signalé aux trois autres candidats que leurs tests étaient réussis et qu'ils devaient se rendre dans la pièce suivante après avoir repris leur apparence, il ramassa le nez du pauvre Poufsouffle et s'attela à réparer les dégâts. Sirius n'était pas fâché de reprendre son apparence. La caresse de ses cheveux de jais sur sa nuque lui avait cruellement manquée! Un vague coup d'œil à la jeune Armelys et il constata que revoir la véritable apparence de la demoiselle était tout aussi réjouissant…

Les trois candidats pénétrèrent alors dans la pièce suivante. S'ils n'étaient pas sûrs d'avoir bien traversé la porte, ils auraient pu croire qu'ils étaient restés dans la même salle. Seul un détail changeait: cinq chaises trônaient au milieu de la pièce, en face de chaque examinateur. Le plus âgé se leva, et indiqua les chaises aux trois candidats en leur expliquant qu'ils allaient les évaluer sur la métamorphose matérielle. Leur épreuve: changer la chaise en un balai –une tactique connue pour les replis stratégiques. Une tâche plutôt simple. Du moins, Sirius le pensait. Mais au vu de la manière dont ses deux compagnons s'en étaient sortis avec cette simple métamorphose, il remercia Merlin d'avoir passé des semaines entières à s'entraîner à devenir un Animagus!

Heureusement pour les trois postulants, les épreuves suivantes avaient été bien plus simples, relevant presque du niveau des ASPICs. Il avait été question d'évaluation sur leur niveau en sortilèges –un examen des plus faciles pour Sirius qui avait toujours excellé dans cette matière-, sur leur capacité à déjouer les pièges d'un objet ensorcelé ou encore à enquêter face à une série d'indices.

La pièce dans laquelle ils pénétraient à présent était baignée d'une lueur rougeoyante, venant du soleil couchant qui étincelait derrière une grande baie vitrée aux armoiries du Ministère. Sirius sourit: ils ne changeaient pas beaucoup, au niveau décoration. Alors qu'il examinait le vitrail avec attention, son sourire disparut aussitôt lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le Vétéran en chef. Celui-ci l'observait de son regard d'acier, prêt à le liquéfier sur place. Sirius déglutit tandis que l'Auror prenait la parole.

- Derrière moi se trouvent cinq portes.

Il s'arrêta, jetant un œil au petit groupe.

- Mais apparemment, nous n'en aurons besoin que de trois…

Son ton était méprisant à souhait. Sirius avait l'impression de se retrouver face à Apollon Picott dans tous ses états. Une agréable sensation, tout bien considéré…

- Franchissez-en une et rejoignez moi de l'autre côté… Si vous y arrivez.

Dans un claquement de cape, le Vétéran prit une porte qui disparut aussitôt qu'il la referma. Lynn jeta un petit coup d'œil à Sirius et s'avança. Le Maraudeur plissa des yeux. Si elle croyait qu'il allait la laisser y aller en première, elle se fourrait la baguette dans l'œil! Avançant de son pas rapide, il ouvrit une porte avant même que Lynn n'eut le temps d'y arriver et disparut derrière. Un sourire rehaussa ses lèvres: gagné! Euh… Merlin qu'il faisait noir par ici… Sirius fronça des sourcils et d'un murmure, alluma sa baguette d'un Lumos. Mais malgré cela, les ténèbres ne disparaissaient pas. Résigné, le jeune Black avança à tâtons dans cette petite pièce étroite. Une sensation étrange de froid s'empara alors de lui. L'atmosphère, déjà étrange, devint lourde. Sirius eut l'impression soudaine de devenir sourd. Il n'entendait même plus le bruit de ses propres pas. Et ce froid… Si mordant que bien malgré lui, le Maraudeur se mit à trembler. Soudain, il se figea. Quelque chose d'autre était présent dans la pièce… Quelque chose qui poussait de longs soupirs rauques, semblables à des râles… Un brusque frisson parcourut l'échine de Sirius tandis qu'il sentait son propre souffle se figer dans sa poitrine. Le froid lui traversait la peau et se répandait dans tout son corps. Il avait une étrange sensation… Il avait l'impression qu'il était en train de perdre à tout jamais l'envie de rire.

Alors qu'il comprenait peu à peu la cause de tout son malaise, une haute silhouette encapuchonnée glissait doucement vers lui, confirmant ses doutes. Reculant d'un pas incertain, Sirius leva sa baguette.

- Spero patronum!

Un mince filet de vapeur argentée jaillit à l'extrémité de sa baguette, mais il n'était pas assez puissant pour repousser le Détraqueur. Sirius fit un nouveau pas en arrière, tremblant de tous ses membres. Le froid l'engourdissait totalement. Au lointain, il pouvait percevoir un hurlement à glacer le sang. Ce hurlement, il ne le connaissait que trop bien, pour avoir passer son enfance à l'entendre… Sirius ferma les yeux, essayant d'ignorer le froid qui lui mordait la peau. Son envoi à Gryffondor, il devait penser à son envoi à Gryffondor… Toutes ces soirées passées avec ses amis aux dortoirs… Toutes ses farces faites en compagnie de James…

- SPERO PATRONUM!

Un grand chien argenté jaillit alors de sa baguette et fonça sur la silhouette sombre du Détraqueur. Celui-ci se figea, tandis que le chien lui sautait dessus. La créature fut projetée dans les airs, et s'évapora soudainement, laissant une faible lumière pénétrer dans la pièce. Un peu égaré par cette épreuve, Sirius se dirigea vers la porte qui lui faisait face. Quel bonheur de retrouver l'air libre! Il en tremblait encore… Mais à peine avait-il mis un pied à l'extérieur, que le Vétéran se dirigea vers lui d'un pas solennel.

- Mangez!

Désorienté, Sirius mit un peu de temps à apercevoir le bout de chocolat que lui tendait l'Auror. Il le prit silencieusement et s'exécuta. Une douce chaleur envahit alors son corps tandis que ses pensées se remettaient peu à peu dans le bon sens. Sirius releva les yeux vers ce qui l'entourait. Il était seul dans une pièce avec le Vétéran. Il sourit faiblement: il avait été le premier à sortir. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de quelques minutes que Lynn sortit à son tour de la pièce. A leur plus grande surprise, le Vétéran les conduisit à la salle adjacente sans attendre leur dernier compagnon. Et les épreuves continuèrent de plus belle. Il fut question de réaction dans l'urgence, où ils avaient été plongés au cœur d'une simulation presque parfaite d'une attaque de Mangemorts, puis de sauvetage, au cours de cette même attaque. Si Sirius avait gardé la tête froide durant tout le temps de l'épreuve, cela n'avait pas été le cas de Lynn qui avait semblée un instant déboussolée face à une imitation grotesque de la marque des Ténèbres.

La dernière de leur épreuve consistait en une complexe énigme. Sirius eut énormément de mal à la résoudre. Les examinateurs voulaient apparemment tester leurs capacités de réflexion et de logique, mais il avait plus l'habitude de foncer dans le tas plutôt que de s'arrêter et de réfléchir. Il finit cependant par trouver la réponse et s'écria "ROUGE" après avoir cru qu'il resterait dans cette salle en ayant vu Lynn s'éclipser derrière la porte. Lorsqu'ils rejoignirent le reste des prétendants au titre d'apprenti, il ne restait plus que Lynn et lui. Et son groupe n'était pas le seul à avoir été diminué en nombre… Sirius écarquilla les yeux en rejoignant la galerie principale: d'une quarantaine de jeunes sorciers, ils n'étaient plus qu'une dizaine. James était d'ailleurs le seul "survivant" de son groupe. Maintenant Sirius comprenait les rumeurs à propos des examens d'entrée…

Le Vétéran en chef rejoignit le groupe et regarda d'un nouvel œil les candidats qui restaient –bien que celui-ci était toujours aussi froid et acéré.

- Bien! Finalement, on obtiendra peut-être quelque chose de vous! Cette journée d'examens est terminée! Estimez-vous heureux de l'avoir finie! Un courrier vous parviendra dans les jours qui suivent. Ceux qui auront la chance d'avoir été acceptés commenceront leur formation lundi, 7h! Quant aux autres…

Un sourire mauvais s'étira sur ses lèvres ridées.

- Une nouvelle vocation serait vivement conseillée!

Sur ces mots, le Vétéran salua le petit groupe d'un petit signe de tête et repartit dans le dédale de couloirs, laissant hébétés les apprentis en sursis. Chacun se jetait des petits coups d'œil gêné, se demandant silencieusement la marche à suivre, avant de quitter enfin la galerie maudite. Rejoignant son ami, Sirius jeta un œil à James qui paraissait aussi fatigué que lui de cette journée éprouvante. Ensemble, ils quittèrent la galerie par la cheminée V pour rejoindre l'Atrium, toujours aussi peuplé malgré l'heure tardive. Les deux Maraudeurs prirent alors la direction de la sortie et montèrent silencieusement dans l'étroit ascenseur qui les avait conduits au Ministère. Là, Sirius se laissa tomber sur l'une des parois et poussa un profond soupir.

- Pas fâché d'avoir fini!

- A qui le dis-tu! s'exclama James en imitant son compagnon. La vieille Austen m'a presque déboîté une épaule! J'ai jamais autant morflé pour un examen!

- J'dois d'ailleurs avouer que les énigmes ne sont décidément pas faites pour moi! sourit légèrement Sirius.

- Et moi les potions, continua James. J'étais à deux doigts d'y passer!

- Espérons que ça vaille le coup, plaisanta Sirius.

- Ouais…

James laissa s'installer un blanc entre eux deux, tandis que la lumière du soleil décroissant apparut enfin. Un petit sourire joyeux dessina ses lèvres.

- Il se fait quelle heure?

- On aura quelques minutes de retard, c'est tout.

- Parfait!

S'extirpant de la cabine ministérielle, les deux Maraudeurs échangèrent un rapide regard avant de disparaître dans un pop caractéristique et de transplaner au Chaudron Baveur, lieu de rendez-vous où toute la joyeuse bande les attendait. Rien de tel pour fêter la fin d'un examen qu'une petite soirée entre amis…

°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°

_Chapitre rédigé par Mélanie_


	5. Chapitre 5: Can't fight the moonlight

**°O¤ FIDELITAS ¤O°**

**Spoilers:** De nombreuses informations sont récoltées dans les 7 tomes. Cependant, se doutant bien que tout le monde n'ait lu le septième, si le chapitre comporte un SPOILER, vous en serez immédiatement prévenus;)

**Disclaimer:** Pratiquement tous les personnages et lieux appartiennent à JKR. Toutefois, l'histoire et toute autre folie nous appartiennent pleinement –malheureusement:p

**Personnages centraux:** Les Maraudeurs, et plus précisément _Remus_ pour ce chapitre

**Résumé général:** Les Maraudeurs ont quitté Poudlard... Mais après, que s'est il passé? Que leur est il vraiment arrivé? De leurs premiers pas chez les Aurors jusqu'au tricentenaire du mariage des Potter, nous allons vous raconter la vraie histoire cachée par JK!  
Chers amis, laissez-nous vous conter la véritable histoire des Maraudeurs…

**Résumé des chapitres précédents:** Petit à petit, les Maraudeurs se font une place au milieu de la société. Et cela commence par Remus…

**Note à **_**Pierre de lune**_ce n'est pas un peut-être:)! Harry fera son apparition, et si tout va bien, cette apparition sera vraiment loooooooooongue;)!

**Remerciements:** à tous nos lecteurs et lectrices et surtout à ceux qui nous encouragent ;)

**Auteur du chapitre:** Jeanne

**°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°**

**Chapitre 5: Can't fight the moonlight  
**

Remus commençait à se faire aux charnières mal huilées de la porte et au petit cliquetis de la cloche indiquant l'arrivée d'un nouveau client. Mais s'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle il ne s'habituerait sans doute jamais, c'était le grand sourire édenté que lui adressait Mr Slipper, le vieux libraire. Jamais dans toute sa courte vie quelqu'un d'autre que ses amis ne lui avait offert un sourire aussi sincèrement chaleureux, sans poser de regard curieux sur ses cicatrices ou ses cernes.

- Bonjour, Monsieur…

- Ah! Remus! Tu tombes bien, aide-moi à ranger cet ouvrage, veux-tu?

La voix chantante du petit homme avait le don de faire sourire Remus sans raison aucune. Elle résonnait dans la petite librairie en mille éclats de petits rires. Remus se demandait même parfois si les livres ne se moquaient pas gentiment de son employeur. Il était vrai que sa manie de tirer sur les deux touffes de cheveux blancs qui s'épanouissaient derrière chacune de ses grandes oreilles quand quelque chose le contrariait, ou encore les immenses lunettes qui décuplaient la taille de ses yeux pâles avaient de quoi faire rire le premier venu. Ces petites manies, couplées à la fragilité apparente du vieil homme et à sa bonne humeur, ne le rendaient que plus adorable et dès leur première rencontre, Remus l'avait porté dans son cœur.

Les deux hommes échangèrent quelques mots. Le temps au dehors commençait à se rafraîchir, quel idiot ce Premier Ministre, une nouvelle collection venait d'arriver…

Jamais le lycanthrope n'aurait pensé trouver un emploi si rapidement après sa sortie de Poudlard. Mais il faut dire que jamais il n'avait songé sérieusement à travailler chez les Moldus. Dire que sa propre mère était professeur d'anglais dans le collège local!

Il avait écumé la Gazette à la recherche d'un emploi, s'était présenté à une série incalculable d'entretiens d'embauche… Avant de passer devant cette petite librairie qui avait si longtemps fait partie de son paysage qu'il ne la voyait même plus. La petite affiche avait surgi dans son champ de vision et la réponse lui avait paru évidente: jamais chez les Moldus on ne lui refuserait un emploi, car jamais ils ne sauraient qu'il est un loup-garou. Il suffirait d'inventer une histoire pour expliquer ses disparitions mensuelles et c'était dans la poche.

Et il avait eu raison. Une tante dans un établissement spécialisé où les visites ne sont permises qu'une fois par mois, et Mr Slipper l'avait accueilli à bras ouverts.

Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines que Remus était devenu l'assistant du libraire, ou plutôt son aide personnel. Mr Slipper ne savait plus grimper sur un escabeau ou porter les cartons remplis de livres depuis longtemps. Il considérait l'arrivée de Remus comme un don du ciel et le laissait ranger les ouvrages pendant qu'il s'installait confortablement dans son fauteuil, à étiqueter les nouveaux arrivages. Ils faisaient une très bonne équipe, tous les deux, et Remus passait de très bons moments, oubliant parfois jusqu'à l'arrivée de la Pleine Lune.

Mais aujourd'hui, toute la douceur et la chaleur de la petite librairie ne semblaient pas suffisantes pour apaiser les pensées du jeune homme; ce soir serait le soir de sa transformation mensuelle. Il le sentait dans chacun de ses muscles, chacune de ses veines. Déjà ses sens étaient plus développés et sa force décuplée. Ses traits étaient tirés, ses pupilles dilatées, et la couleur de sa peau s'était faite plus pâle au fil des jours. Mais il avait tenu à venir une dernière fois avant de passer toute une journée au lit, à grimacer sous la douleur des plaies à vif…

- C'est demain que tu vas rendre visite à ta tante, je me trompe? demanda Mr Slipper en trottinant jusqu'à son fauteuil.

- Non, c'est bien ça…

- Elle va bien?

- …je vous dirai ça vendredi.

Remus retourna dans l'arrière-boutique et ouvrit l'un des nouveaux cartons. Il fut étonné d'y voir une multitude de petits livres d'histoires à faire peur. Sur les couvertures des livres, on voyait des créatures toutes plus effrayantes les unes que les autres… « La Vipère et le Vampire », « Le Cri du Crapaud », « Lizelda à Loup-garouville »… Amusé par les titres qu'il lisait, il s'empressa d'aller les ranger dans l'immense rayon jeunesse de la librairie.

- On voit qu'Halloween approche… commenta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Oui… Ces petits hooligans vont encore venir dévaliser ma boutique histoire de se donner des frayeurs… Et leurs parents vont encore m'accuser d'être la cause des cauchemars de leurs pauvres bambins… S'ils arrivent à s'épouvanter devant la première sorcière en papier-mâché, je me demande comment ils arriveront à vaincre leurs démons une fois qu'ils seront devenus adultes…

Sans qu'il le veuille, les pensées de Remus se tournèrent sur le massacre du Chemin de Traverse… Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis, rajoutant aux cauchemars habituels du loup-garou des visions de corps en feu et de mares de sang… Ils avaient tous les cinq eu énormément de chance… Voir James et Sirius allongés dans leurs lits, incapables de bouger, eux qui, d'ordinaire, étaient les deux jeunes hommes les plus vifs et actifs de la Création, lui avait fait prendre conscience de tout le danger qui attendait sorciers comme Moldus dans ce monde incertain.

- C'est normal qu'ils aient peur, dit-il au libraire. Ces créatures sont les incarnations de ce qui les effraient, une déformation de ce qu'ils devront affronter plus tard, dans leur vie. Ces contes sont là pour les prévenir des dangers qui peuvent arriver dans la vie, pour qu'ils ne soient pas perdus au moment où ils surgiront… Halloween est une fête où justement, on se moque de ses peurs et de ses cauchemars en en prenant l'apparence…

- Peut-être, bonhomme. Peut-être… Encore faut-il qu'ils apprennent que leurs vraies peurs, ils les auront face à un accident de voitures ou un huissier, et certainement pas devant un vampire ou un loup-garou…

Remus ne put réprimer un sourire sans joie. S'il savait… Le souvenir de ce qui allait arriver le soir même lui revint en mémoire et un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Encore une fois, la douleur serait aux limites du supportable… il croirait devenir fou… et tout se ferait flou jusqu'à ce que Remus disparaisse pour faire place à la bête.

Mais il y aurait Patmol. Il y aurait Cornedrue. Ce soir Queudver ne serait pas là... Le cerf et le chien l'aideraient à maîtriser l'appel du sang et l'homme arriverait à cohabiter avec l'animal. Et encore une fois, encore une nuit, ils passeraient cette épreuve tous ensemble. Au petit matin, il redeviendrait ce fragile être de chair, d'os et d'amertume qu'il était vingt-sept jours sur vingt-huit. Ils l'aideraient à panser ses plaies, et pour eux, il serrerait les dents.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient été courageux… devenir des Animagi, juste pour lui. Pas étonnant qu'ils aient tous les deux réussi le concours d'entrée chez les Aurors, et haut la main, qui plus est. Remus voyait encore les visages ravis de ses deux amis lorsqu'une lettre leur avait annoncé qu'ils étaient désormais des apprentis officiels. Il avait toujours su que ses deux amis, brillants comme ils l'étaient, réussiraient sans grand problème le concours qu'ils espéraient tant avoir.

Sirius Black et James Potter deviendraient deux grands Aurors et sauveraient de nombreuses vies. Et lui, Remus Lupin… Vendait des livres. Il fallait bien trouver un moyen de gagner son pain; son père ne serait pas toujours là pour l'aider financièrement, et il n'avait qu'une envie; prouver au monde magique qu'il pouvait s'intégrer. Mais il devait nier jusqu'à ses pouvoirs magiques pour pouvoir travailler…

Greyback, je te hais…

L'après-midi s'écoula paisiblement. Une vieille femme vint acheter le dernier roman à l'eau de rose, Remus et Mr Slipper discutèrent tranquillement autour d'un thé bien chaud. Et quatre heures sonnèrent sur le vieux carillon du libraire. Remus se redressa alors et alla se poster derrière le comptoir, un nouveau sourire sur les lèvres.

De toutes les choses qu'il voyait depuis qu'il travaillait ici, elle était l'éclat de vie qui illuminait ses journées. Tous les jours, à quatre heures dix, elle poussait la porte de la librairie, et ses grands yeux bleus croisaient le regard doré du lycanthrope. Il trouvait chez elle une douceur et une tolérance qu'il n'avait encore jamais vues chez quelqu'un de son âge. Sa voix était calme, douce et feutrée, comme si elle chuchotait sans cesse des dizaines de secrets, et des taches de rousseur couvraient ses joues toutes rondes. A chaque fois qu'elle pénétrait dans la petite boutique, Remus était pris d'une affection proche de celle que ressent un père en voyant ses petits gamins grandir.

Son nom était Sarah Miller, elle habitait le quartier depuis peu et était en primaire dans l'école municipale.

C'était une petite fille curieuse et éveillée qui n'hésitait pas à poser des questions, et Remus essayait toujours de lui répondre avec toute la gentillesse dont il était capable.

Et elle était à l'heure, comme toujours. Chaque soir, quand elle rentrait de l'école, la petite Sarah avait l'habitude de passer par la librairie. Elle avait une livre cinquante, et achetait le petit quotidien jeunesse.

Quand son visage apparut dans la librairie, il se fendit d'un adorable sourire.

- Bonjour, Sarah.

- Bonjour, Remus! Bonjour, Mr Slipper.

Elle était accompagnée d'une amie, une fillette dodue aux longs cheveux bruns. Toutes les deux se dirigèrent vers le rayon jeunesse que Remus avait passé l'après-midi à décorer aux couleurs d'Halloween.

- Je fais une fête pour Halloween, ma grande sœur va nous emmener aller chercher des bonbons, ensuite on dort tous chez moi! s'exclama la fillette qui était venue avec elle. Tu crois que tu pourras venir?

- Je ne pense pas…

Pour se justifier, Remus vit Sarah sortir une petite boîte en fer de sa poche. Elle était en forme d'étoile, et quand la petite blonde l'agita, il entendit ce qu'il savait être de petites pilules cliqueter contre les parois. Souvent, il avait vu Sarah ouvrir la boîte et prendre l'un de ces petits médicaments colorés. Remus avait d'abord pensé à un bonbon dont elle était friande, avant de comprendre que sa fragilité et son teint pâle n'étaient pas communs; Sarah était sans aucun doute victime d'une maladie qui exigeait un traitement draconien et qui l'empêchait de faire beaucoup de choses.

Un peu comme lui…

Les deux demoiselles s'approchèrent du comptoir. Sarah demanda poliment à Remus le _Childish Daylish_. Son amie, quant à elle, souhaitait acquérir trois ouvrages sur les vampires parmi ceux que Remus avait rangés sur une étagère un peu trop haute pour elle.

- Est-ce qu'ils disent comment les faire fuir? demanda-t-elle d'une voix un peu inquiète tandis que Remus se saisissait des livres qui l'intéressaient.

- Et bien je vais te dire ça tout de suite, d'accord?

Il feuilleta quelques pages, un sourire rassurant aux lèvres, avant de reprendre la parole.

- Alors, selon ce livre, il suffit de mettre des gousses d'ail au bord de chaque fenêtre et au pied de la porte d'entrée… Tu peux aussi demander un peu d'eau bénie à l'église mais ça m'étonnerait qu'ils t'en donnent…

La fillette sembla écouter attentivement les propos de Remus et paya ses livres.

- Tu penses que des vampires se montreront dans le quartier, à Halloween? demanda Remus en souriant.

- On ne sait jamais… Ma sœur n'arrête pas de me dire que si je ne fais pas ce qu'elle dit, ils viendront me mordre pendant mon sommeil.

- Parce que ta sœur a des amis vampires?

Remus fut très étonné d'entendre clairement du sarcasme dans la voix calme de Sarah et ça le fit rire. Son amie vira au cramoisi.

- Tu n'as pas peur des vampires, Sarah?

- Non, répondit-elle toujours aussi doucement. S'il y a encore des vampires en Angleterre, ça m'étonnerait qu'ils se montrent dans une ville. Il y a tellement de lumière la nuit qu'ils n'y mettraient jamais un orteil.

Ce fut au tour de Mr Slipper d'éclater de rire.

- Reste à savoir si les vampires ont des orteils!

- Faites quand même attention, le soir d'Halloween, parmi les citrouilles et les sorcières, il y aura peut-être de vrais monstres… ajouta Remus avec mystère.

Le sourire sur le visage de Sarah ne fit que s'élargir, mais son amie sembla se liquéfier sur place.

Remus vit Sarah ouvrir discrètement sa boîte en forme d'étoile et y prendre deux pilules qu'elle porta furtivement à ses lèvres. Elle sembla se détendre et prit une grande inspiration.

- Sarah… Sarah, on devrait y aller, dit nerveusement la petite brune. Ma mère va s'inquiéter…

Il était clair que Remus l'avait pétrifiée de terreur. Merlin, était-il possible d'être aussi peureuse?

Mais la petite Sarah acquiesça patiemment.

- Au revoir Mr Slipper… Remus, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Son amie balbutia quelques politesses et les deux petites filles quittèrent la librairie. La voix de Mr Slipper s'éleva de nouveau quelques instants plus tard:

- Une bien étrange petite fille, cette Sarah… Tu as remarqué les médicaments qu'elle prend toutes les cinq minutes?

- Oui… Je me demande vraiment ce qu'elle a.

La jeune Moldue demeura un petit moment dans l'esprit de Remus. Ses amis avaient-ils ressenti cette même tristesse, cette compassion en le voyant disparaître une fois par mois pour des raisons de santé? Etait-ce pour cela qu'il se sentait proche d'elle…?

La fin de la journée lui sembla très courte. Le ciel s'obscurcissait. Plus le temps passait, et plus la gorge de Remus se nouait. Mr Slipper dût se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas car il lui proposa de rentrer chez lui plus tôt, mais Remus refusa vivement. Le plus longtemps il resterait dans la librairie, plus longtemps il aurait la vague impression d'être un jeune homme comme les autres…

Mais bien vite – trop vite – il fut l'heure de la fermeture. Et malgré son désir de vouloir rester aussi longtemps possible, il fut obligé de rentrer.

**oO°OoO°Oo **

Sa mère l'attendait dans la cuisine. Elle semblait corriger un paquet de copies, mais Remus devina facilement qu'elle avait la tête ailleurs; ses yeux restaient fixés sur l'entête de la feuille de papier, immobiles.

- Bonsoir, Maman…

Mrs Lupin sursauta. Quelques boucles s'échappaient de son chignon grisonnant et ses quelques rides semblaient plus profondes à la faible lueur du couchant.

- Remus… Tu n'es pas encore à Pré-au-Lard?

- …j'y serai dans dix minutes.

Il régnait un silence pesant dans la maison. La petite horloge de la cuisine semblait narguer Remus en indiquant bruyamment dans ce silence chaque seconde qui passait.

Mrs Lupin se leva. Elle essaya de retenir un soupir qui sonna comme un hurlement dans la pièce.

- Je t'ai préparé un sac… Il y a des vêtements propres et de quoi manger, demain matin…

Sans un mot, Remus ôta son manteau, son pull et ses chaussures. Il porterai le moins de vêtements possible; ça ferait moins de lambeaux à ramasser le lendemain matin.

- Ramène-moi tout demain, j'arriverai peut-être à repriser quelques-uns de tes…

- Oui, Maman.

Sa voix avait été plus sèche qu'il ne l'avait voulu. Le regard triste qu'il avait croisé dans les yeux de sa mère lui donnait l'impression d'être un sans-abri auquel on offre une pincée d'attention pour se donner bonne conscience.

Il y eut soudain le bruit de quelque chose qui s'enflamme et un éclat vert illumina l'embrasure de la porte donnant sur le salon.

- Je suis rentré, Betty!

John Lupin poussa la porte et pénétra dans la cuisine. Il portait encore sa longue cape marron sur laquelle était épinglé le symbole de son Département. Son sourire disparut sous sa moustache grise dès qu'il posa les yeux sur Remus.

Le père et le fils se jaugèrent du regard quelques instants. Mr Lupin détourna la tête.

- J'avais oublié que c'était ce soir…

Sa voix, si claire à peine quelques secondes plus tôt, s'était muée en un murmure. Il ferma les yeux, ses traits crispés en une expression de douleur. Sa culpabilité semblait lui avoir sauté une nouvelle fois au cou. Remus se sentait de plus en plus mal. Lui qui voulait à tout prix rester avait envie de partir tout de suite.

- Je vais y aller, réussit-il à dire d'une voix plus grave que d'ordinaire.

Ses parents restèrent immobiles. Il aurait aimé quelques petits mots d'encouragement, un baiser de sa mère, une petite tape sur l'épaule, deux sourires tristes mais rassurant… Il n'eut qu'un regard inquiet. Son père semblait ne plus oser le regarder dans les yeux.

Sans un mot de plus, il leva sa baguette et transplana.

**oO°OoO°Oo **

Il y avait du vent à Pré-au-Lard. Serrant ses bras autour de lui, pieds nus, son sac posé sur le plancher du sombre couloir, il guettait le moindre bruit suspect. James et Sirius auraient déjà dû être là… Que fabriquaient-ils?

D'un pas las, les sourcils froncés, sentant déjà quelques unes de ses articulations se mettre à picoter, il se dirigea vers ce qui aurait pu être un salon si les meubles n'y avaient pas été éventrés. Et par la fenêtre au verre brisé, il aperçut les mille fenêtres de Poudlard s'allumer dans la nuit tombante. Que ne donnerait-il pas pour redevenir le préfet de Gryffondor… Il serait désormais condamné à revenir assister de loin à l'insouciance de dizaines de jeunes sorciers tandis que lui, cloîtré dans sa sombre cachette, devrait endurer des souffrances imposées par un destin moqueur…

Deux _crack_ résonnèrent dans la maison, ainsi qu'un juron fleuri.

- Remus?

- Je suis dans le salon!

Deux paires de pieds dévalèrent les escaliers et ses deux amis se précipitèrent dans la pièce, haletants. James faisait une grimace, tenant sa main contre lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé? demanda Remus en écarquillant les yeux.

- Lily ne voulait pas nous laisser partir, répondit Sirius à la place de son ami. On a dû lui inventer une histoire pas possible pour qu'elle nous laisse y aller…

- Elle m'a agrippé le poignet quand on a transplané, continua James en montrant sa main. Pas assez fort pour qu'elle vienne avec nous, mais assez pour que ça ait quelques conséquences.

Une blessure encore à vif entourait le poignet de sa main droite comme un bracelet rouge sang.

- Première fois de ma vie que je suis désartibulé… Heureusement que je ne suis pas trop naze en sortilèges de soin.

- J'espère que Lily n'a rien eu… s'inquiéta Sirius.

Non, Lily ne savait encore rien de l'existence de Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue… Avec un pincement au cœur, Remus se sentit coupable de la garder dans le secret. Après tout, Lily avait toujours été présente pour lui, et il devait bien être le seul des quatre Maraudeurs à n'avoir jamais subi ses foudres. Elle aurait dû savoir, depuis longtemps…

Oh, elle devait bien avoir quelques doutes. Elle était intelligente. Mais l'imaginer apprendre que Peter, Sirius et James étaient devenus de parfaits hors-la-loi à cause de lui… Il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'elle ne le prenne pas bien.

- On a encore combien de temps, à ton avis…?

La voix de James lui sembla lointaine. Sa vue s'était faite trouble… Il sentit James s'approcher de lui, tandis que Sirius prenait son sac et le mettait en sécurité en haut d'une armoire.

Une main se posa sur son épaule.

- Je d-dirais… Cinq… ou d-dix min-nutes…

Ça commençait.

James et Sirius échangèrent un regard entendu. Remus tomba à genoux sur le plancher. Ses deux amis s'accroupirent face à lui.

Secoué de spasmes et de tremblements, il fut pris d'une terreur sans nom. La perspective de la souffrance à endurer le tétanisait. C'était une chose à laquelle on ne pouvait jamais s'habituer. Sa respiration s'était faite saccadée et ses yeux, écarquillés par la peur, se posaient sur tout ce qu'il y avait dans la pièce, comme en quête d'une improbable issue.

Et il croisa le regard noisette de James. Mais lui ne tourna pas la tête. Il ne ferma pas les yeux.

Il était là.

Remus tenta de lui faire un sourire… Mais c'était peine perdue, sa peur était trop grande.

- Allez, Lunard… On est avec toi.

Sirius posa une main dans son dos.

Pendant un instant, il ne se passa rien. Remus tremblait sur le sol, ses deux amis près de lui.

Puis soudain, sans prévenir, le monstre qui vivait en lui se mit à hurler.

- MAINTENANT! s'écria-t-il d'une voix qui n'avait plus grand chose d'humain.

Un cerf majestueux et un énorme chien noir venaient d'apparaître à la place de James et Sirius. Comme à chaque fois, le cerf baissa la tête.

Remus s'agrippa à son cou. Et les insupportables douleurs recommencèrent.

Ses entrailles semblaient vouloir sortir de son ventre, et son cœur battait douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Sa voix, un hurlement entrecoupé de râles, se fit rauque et grave jusqu'à devenir bestiale. Ensuite, ce furent ses yeux qui roulèrent dans ses orbites, et sa vue se fit plus nette, plus sombre. Et quand son corps commença à se métamorphoser, des torrents de larmes accompagnaient son cri.

Chaque parcelle de sa peau semblait s'être enflammée. Il ne pensait plus qu'à cette douleur, cette souffrance intolérable qui ne lui donnait qu'une envie… en finir avec tout. Les craquements de ses vêtements furent noyés parmi ses cris. Certains de ses os s'allongeaient, malmenant la chair qui les couvrait, tandis que de ses doigts sortaient de longues griffes comme des couteaux déchirant la peau pour sortir de ses mains… Il s'agrippait au cou du cerf avec autant de force qu'un naufragé à son radeau. Ses nouvelles griffes s'enfonçaient dans le coup de l'animal, qui pourtant ne poussa pas un seul gémissement.

Une petite boîte en forme d'étoile…

Et puis, Remus disparut.

Lunard libéra Cornedrue, poussa un long cri, et s'élança de toutes ses forces par la fenêtre de la pièce.

**oooooooooo**

Quand Remus revint à lui, il savait qu'il était allongé sur le lit défoncé de la chambre poussiéreuse de la Cabane Hurlante. Son premier mouvement fut de serrer les dents sous la douleur lancinante que lui infligeait chacun de ses membres.

Quelqu'un lui avait bandé un bras et l'avait appuyé contre une confortable pile d'oreillers. Il sentit à travers ses paupières closes la lumière du jour pénétrer par l'une des fenêtres cassées. Il y avait du mouvement, pas très loin de lui. Au prix d'un effort surhumain, il réussit à ouvrir les yeux.

- Mais tu me fais mal, Sirius!

- Excusez-moi, Mademoiselle…

James était torse nu et tournait le dos à Sirius qui tentait de panser cinq plaies parallèles creusées dans le dos de son ami. Lui-même avait une belle égratignure sur la joue, mais ça ne semblait pas le faire souffrir outre mesure.

- Arrête de bouger, je n'arrive pas à viser…

- Et ça se veut Auror!

- J'peux te faire un trou de plus dans le dos, aussi, si tu veux.

James grogna une suggestion d'endroit où Sirius pouvait s'en faire un autre, de trou, mais il fut coupé par Sirius qui venait de voir que Remus s'était réveillé.

- Mumus!

Il se précipita presque sur lui et s'assit au bord du lit. Remus remarqua qu'il boitait un peu mais il n'eut pas le temps de lui poser la moindre question.

- C'est la première fois que tu reprends ta forme normale en pleine forêt… Tu nous as fait une de ces frousses! T'as failli t'ouvrir le crâne en tombant, on t'a porté jusqu'ici…

- _Je_ t'ai porté jusqu'ici, corrigea James en s'approchant à son tour. On n'a pas dû voir le temps passer…

- On a croisé quelqu'un?

Cette question, Remus la posait à chaque fois. La peur de mordre quelqu'un à son tour le tenaillait chaque mois.

- Hagrid, répondit Sirius, et devant l'air paniqué de Remus, il ajouta aussitôt: mais il ne nous a pas vu, lui, et tout s'est bien passé.

- On est tombés sur de grosses araignées juste après, par contre… Les mêmes que celles qu'on avait vues en sixième année, nan?

- Oui… Celles qui parlent…

Sirius frissonna. Leur dernière rencontre avec les araignées géantes s'était assez mal terminée, et il avait dû passer deux semaines à l'infirmerie pour que Madame Pomfresh puisse extraire tout le venin que ces créatures lui avaient injecté.

- Y'en a deux qui m'ont suivi sur un bon kilomètre, continua James. Je crois que j'étais assez appétissant…

Comme à chaque nuit, Remus ne se rappelait plus de rien.

- Ça va, toi, Remus?

Remus eut un petit sourire fatigué devant l'air inquiet de James.

- Ça devrait aller… Par contre je vois que je t'ai encore… Je…

James l'interrompit tout de suite d'une voix ferme.

- Ce n'est rien du tout. C'est juste que comme ma blessure à l'épaule n'est pas encore tout à fait guérie, ça l'a un peu relancée… Mais ça ira! insista-t-il. Le vrai problème c'est la tête que va faire Lily quand elle va voir les marques…

- Dis-lui que tu as une maîtresse! s'exclama Sirius.

James et Remus éclatèrent de rire.

- Je préfère encore lui dire que j'ai violé l'une des règles fondamentales du monde magique. Les conséquences en seraient moins graves…

- Il faudra lui dire.

James et Sirius se tournèrent en même temps vers Remus, l'air interdit.

- Il faudra lui dire, répéta Remus. Je ne sais pas quand, je ne sais pas comment, mais elle a le droit de savoir… Je ne pense pas qu'elle compte sortir de nos vies de si tôt, surtout pas de la tienne, James, alors continuer à lui cacher quelque chose d'aussi important…

Les deux autres continuèrent de le regarder un instant, puis Sirius acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Tu as raison…

- Ouais, bah pas aujourd'hui! s'exclama James en passant une main sur son épaule. Elle va déjà passer la semaine à me demander ce que j'ai fait en voyant ce que j'ai dans le dos… Elle ne gobera pas encore une histoire comme quoi tu es une grosse brute, Sirius.

- On trouvera quelque chose. En attendant… Petit-déj!

Sirius brandit comme un trophée le sac que la mère de Remus avait préparé et en sortit la grosse brioche et la bouteille de jus de fruits qu'elle avait prévues pour son fils. D'un coup de baguette, il y en eut assez pour tout le monde et les trois jeunes hommes mangèrent un repas bien mérité.

- Le plus dur c'est de réussir à rester éveillé en rentrant, commenta James. Pour vous c'est tranquille, vous pouvez roupiller, mais moi…

- Tu as intérêt à te reposer, on commence dans deux jours!

Un grand sourire éclaira le visage fatigué de James. La perspective d'enfin entrer chez les Aurors semblait presque aussi belle que celle d'assister au prochain match de Quidditch de son équipe préférée.

- Tout se passe bien, à la librairie? demanda Sirius.

Remus leur raconta alors son nouveau rythme de vie. Mais il aurait pu se contenter de regarder ses deux amis discuter, leur présence seule l'aidait à oublier la nuit qui ne lui avait laissé que des douleurs en guise de souvenirs. Il n'avait encore jamais réussi à leur exprimer toute sa gratitude. Il n'y avait qu'eux qui l'acceptaient comme il était, peut-être même que Dumbledore lui-même n'aurait jamais osé passer les nuits de pleine lune avec un loup-garou… Il y avait eu Sirius, James et Peter, et il était prêt à tout pour pouvoir un jour réussir à les remercier.

- …Peter m'a écrit, au fait, s'exclama James tout d'un coup. Il est en Roumanie avec son père, en ce moment, et dans dix jours ils partent pour la Grèce… Il vous passe le bonjour.

- Le veinard, grogna Sirius. J'aurais bien aimé qu'on m'emmène autour du monde pour mes ASPIC, moi aussi… Surtout que je les ai toutes eues, pas comme lui.

- A la place tu gagnes le droit de me filer la bouteille de jus d'orange.

Remus termina sa brioche en souriant.


	6. Chapitre 6: Dure vie d'apprentis

**°O¤ FIDELITAS ¤O°**

**Spoilers:** De nombreuses informations sont récoltées dans les 7 tomes. Cependant, se doutant bien que tout le monde n'ait lu le septième, si le chapitre comporte un SPOILER, vous en serez immédiatement prévenus ;)

**Disclaimer:** Pratiquement tous les personnages et lieux appartiennent à JKR. Toutefois, l'histoire et toute autre folie nous appartiennent pleinement –malheureusement :p

**Personnages centraux:** Les Maraudeurs, et plus précisément_James et Sirius_ pour ce chapitre

**Résumé général:** Les Maraudeurs ont quitté Poudlard... Mais après, que s'est il passé? Que leur est il vraiment arrivé? De leurs premiers pas chez les Aurors jusqu'au tricentenaire du mariage des Potter, nous allons vous raconter la vraie histoire cachée par JK!  
Chers amis, laissez-nous vous conter la véritable histoire des Maraudeurs…

**Résumé des chapitres précédents:** Petit à petit, les Maraudeurs se font une place au milieu de la société aussi bien sorcière que moldue. Après l'insertion de Remus, c'est à présent le tour des inséparables…

**Auteur du chapitre:** Mélanie

**°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°**

**Chapitre 6: Dure vie d'apprentis**

Une voix glaciale s'éleva soudain au milieu du vacarme:

- Bienvenue au Ministère de la Magie! Nous rappelons qu'un contrôle est obligatoire à la sécurité en vue du décret numéro 52 de la prévention magique contre les attaques extérieures.

Souriant de leur plus beau sourire, James et Sirius s'extirpèrent de la cheminée dans laquelle ils venaient d'apparaître. Cela avait était une grande fierté pour eux d'emprunter pour la première fois l'entrée ministérielle réservée aux employés -une vieille porte du métro qui donnait sur un placard à rangement - car les deux Maraudeurs avaient à présent le titre d'apprentis Auror. La nouvelle était tombée la semaine dernière. Alors que Sirius et Remus, invités chez leur ami, disputaient une partie de Poker avec ce dernier, un imposant hibou Grand Duc s'était engouffré par la fenêtre du salon, déposant en plein sur leurs cartes deux grandes enveloppes d'aspect officiel et cachetées à l'effigie du Ministère. Bien que Sirius avait rouspété pendant plusieurs minutes la révélation de son jeu -une paire de deux qu'il avait jusque là si bien bluffée-, les deux Maraudeurs lurent la lettre qui leur était adressée, la peur au ventre, sous les yeux attentifs de Lily et du lycanthrope. Un grand sourire s'était étalé sur leur figure dans une synchronisation parfaite. Ils avaient tous deux réussi leurs examens et étaient attendus de pied ferme une semaine plus tard au Ministère.

Et les voilà au milieu de l'Atrium. Revêtus de leurs plus belles capes de sorciers, les deux amis fendirent la foule, un air fier sur le visage, et s'arrêtèrent devant le bureau de la Sécurité Sorcière.

- Bonjour Eric!

Le sorcier releva deux yeux étonnés vers les sorciers, essayant sûrement de se rappeler leurs visages. Il ne répondit que par un vague bonjour et procéda à son contrôle de routine, c'est-à-dire capteur de Dissimulation et Scrutobaguette. Une fois sa besogne achevée, il salua les deux apprentis, et se tourna vers le sorcier suivant. Fort peu touchés par ce manque d'intérêt, James, accompagné de son ami, rejoignit rapidement le flot des sorcières et des sorciers qui franchissaient deux grandes portes d'or menant à un hall plus petit que l'Atrium. Une vingtaine d'ascenseurs s'alignaient derrière les grilles d'or ouvragées. Après un court moment d'hésitation, les deux jeunes sorciers se joignirent à un groupe qui patientait devant l'un d'eux. Dans un bruit de ferraille, celui-ci arriva enfin, provoquant l'ouverture soudaine de la grille dorée qui l'encadrait. Les Maraudeurs s'y engouffrèrent en même temps que le petit groupe de sorciers. L'ascenseur se mit immédiatement en branle avant de s'arrêter à nouveau. La voix féminine, si Meredithienne comme le disait Sirius, s'éleva à nouveau.

- Niveau sept, Département des jeux et des sports magiques, Siège des ligues britanniques et irlandaises de Quidditch, Club officiel de Bavboules, Bureau des Brevets saugrenus.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant s'effectuer un rapide échange de sorciers, ainsi que le débarquement de plusieurs petits avions en papier. D'un air étonné, James et Sirius les observèrent virevolter au-dessus de leur tête alors que l'ascenseur se remettait en route. Ils descendirent encore cinq étages avant d'entendre le département qui les intéressait:

- Niveau deux, Département de la justice magique, Service des usages abusifs de la magie, Quartier général des Aurors, Services administratifs du Magenmagot.

Leur coeur fit un agréable petit bond dans leur poitrine: _Quartier général des Aurors! _Leur quartier...  
Levant le menton d'un air fier, ils s'extirpèrent de la cabine et longèrent un couloir dans lequel des portes s'alignaient de chaque côté. Ils tournèrent ensuite au coin d'un autre couloir, suivant toujours les indications qu'on leur donnait, et franchirent une double porte de chêne. Le spectacle qui s'offrait à leurs yeux les laissa pantois.

Ils étaient arrivés en face d'une vaste salle en désordre, divisée en boxes. L'endroit bourdonnait de grognements et de conversations, tandis que des petits avions de papier se croisaient en tout sens, filant d'un box à l'autre comme des balais miniatures. Accroché au centre de la salle, un panneau grinçait sans que personne ne puisse l'entendre, affichant "Quartier général des Aurors". Partout des sorciers préoccupés, qui s'agitaient à travers la salle. Personne ne semblait prêter attention aux deux apprentis perdus. Personne sauf peut-être le Vétéran en chef... Celui-ci apparut devant eux, l'air plus menaçant que jamais.

- Et voilà les deux derniers! 'Faut pas vous presser! Suivez-moi!

Ce fut intimidés par le ton de l'Auror que les deux Maraudeurs se glissèrent à sa suite et le suivirent à travers les rangées de boxes.

Il était amusant de constater que malgré leur caractère exécrable, les Aurors étaient apparemment dotés d'un certain côté humain. Partout sur les cloisons de leurs bureaux, un mélange hétéroclite de photos de famille, d'affiches de leurs équipes de Quidditch préférées, d'articles découpés de la Gazette du Sorcier ou encore de portraits de sorciers recherchés s'étalaient au grand jour sous les yeux curieux des deux nouvelles recrues. Certains sorciers semblaient discuter d'un air plus que contrarié sur leurs recherches tandis que d'autres dictaient leur rapport à leur plume qui dansait allègrement sur le parchemin.  
Après avoir atteint le dernier box de la rangée, Wilson s'engouffra sur la droite et pénétra dans une salle adjacente au quartier général. Là, cinq autres apprentis attendaient maladroitement sous les yeux de trois Aurors. Ils en reconnurent la moitié: il y avait bien sûr la jeune Lynn, ainsi que Frank et Alice. Les deux autres, cependant, leur étaient totalement inconnus. Wilson referma la porte et indiqua le petit groupe de sorciers à James et Sirius, les invitant à le rejoindre.

- Bien, à présent que nous sommes au complet, nous allons pouvoir commencer.

Il se plaça aux côtés de ses confrères et scruta de ses yeux glacés les sept jeunes apprentis silencieux.

- Comme vous aurez pu le comprendre depuis ce temps, vous êtes là car vous avez réussi brillamment vos examens! Vous représentez donc la nouvelle génération de futurs Aurors -le Vétéran fronça du nez d'un air méprisant. Tâchez d'en être dignes, et de finir l'année en un seul morceau si l'envie d'être Auror vous tient encore à coeur! Comme je l'ai déjà expliqué, votre formation se fera sur un an! FORMATION ACCELEREE (sursaut de l'assemblée)! Autrement dit, vous apprendrez sur le terrain les trois quarts du temps! Le vendredi sera réservé aux cours théoriques et aux entraînements pour vérifier l'avancée de vos progressions! Tâchez de ne pas me décevoir...

Cette dernière phrase claqua comme une menace de mort.

- Bien que j'ose espérer que vous soyez déjà au courant, une rapide présentation auprès des recrues est obligatoire. Je serai donc le plus succinct possible.

D'après la moue que le Vétéran affichait, effectuer l'ordre de son supérieur semblait un supplice.

- Il y a quatre sections d'Aurors, mais seulement trois vous intéresseront! A moins que vous ne souhaitiez partir à la retraite immédiatement… Tout d'abord, les Limiers: ils sont chargés de tout ce qui est filature, espionnage et enquêtes en tout genre. Les Roublards, eux, sont surnommés les Aurors du terrain. Ce sont eux qui se chargent de la capture, des affrontements et de la protection de la communauté sorcière en cas d'attaque. Quant aux Gardiens, ils sont chargés de la prévention: sort de protection, patrouilles, surveillance d'endroits à risques. Chaque section a sa spécialité. Mais cela n'en fait pas moins un groupe bien uni, entraîné dans un seul but: traquer et capturer les mages noirs! Gardez bien ça en tête! Ce n'est pas parce que vous serez Limier que vous n'affronterez jamais un mage noir en face à face! Maintenant que tout est clair... Vous serez répartis selon vos résultats auprès de mes collègues. Votre formation commencera immédiatement après votre répartition! Tâchez de ne pas perdre de temps!

Il sortit un bout de parchemin de la manche de sa robe de sorcier.

- BLACK! BREKMAN! Vous ferez partie de la Bataillon des Roublards, sous la tutelle d'Alastor Maugrey! ARMELYS! LONDUBAT! SADBLOCK! Avec Carson Sheppard dans l'Unité des Gardiens! PHAM! POTTER! Dans l'Escouade des Limiers, avec George McHarris!

Réussissant à peine à suivre la répartition, les Aurors-élèves repérèrent leur mentor mais ne bougèrent pas. Sirius jeta un petit oeil anxieux à James. Être séparé de son ami pour un examen était une chose… Être séparé de lui définitivement en était une autre! Mais l'idée d'avoir rejoint les rangs des Roublards l'égaya vivement. Il avait toujours espéré y parvenir. Quant à James, cela lui était égal, tant qu'il avait réussi à être Auror. Le reste n'était que spécialisation... Wilson rangea son petit bout de papier et sourit d'un air mauvais.

- A vendredi!

Et dans un claquement, il disparut. Les trois Aurors restant se mirent en mouvement, invitant leurs aspirants à les rejoindre.

o**O**o  
**ooooooo  
oo oo  
ooooooo  
°O°**

Alastor Maugrey... Sirius était certain d'avoir déjà entendu ce nom quelque part... L'homme portait une grande cape de voyage noire et de longs cheveux grisonnants. Son visage semblait recollé de toute part: chaque centimètre carré de sa peau était couvert d'une cicatrice. Seul son nez semblait épargné, dépourvu de toute marque de mutilation. Ses deux yeux, sombres et perçants, scrutaient les jeunes apprentis qui se tenaient immobiles sous son regard. Après leur répartition, Sirius et un certain Allister Brekman avait rejoint le reste des Roublards. Ceux-ci étaient à peu près une vingtaine, et bien plus âgés que les deux nouvelles recrues. Seule une jeune Auror semblait n'avoir qu'un ou deux ans de plus. Elle jetait d'ailleurs quelques œillades captivées sur le visage des deux nouveaux, les dévorant pratiquement des yeux. Le regard de Maugrey, lui, s'attarda un instant sur la chevelure soignée de Sirius qui s'éparpillait autour de ses épaules. Le jeune Black déglutit. Peut-être aurait-il dû les attacher, finalement... Maugrey finit par détourner les yeux vers le plus âgé des Roublards.  
- Bien, où en étions-nous? grogna-t-il.  
Apparemment, l'arrivée de deux nouvelles recrues n'était pas pour le ravir.  
- On a un suspect au sujet de l'attaque sur le Chemin de Traverse, de cet été...  
- Très bien, ronchonna Maugrey. Dearborn, chargez-vous en avec trois autres hommes. Ensuite?  
- Les Limiers ont eu vent d'une sorte d'entrepôt dans le manoir des Rosier. Il semblerait contenir un certain nombre d'objets magiques illégaux en tout genre.  
- Que le Service des usages abusifs s'en occupe!  
- Il est débordé, Capitaine...  
Maugrey poussa un grognement des plus surprenants et se tourna vers l'un des Roublards.  
- Neil, prenez un de vos hommes et le jeune Brekman! Il doit apprendre sur le terrain, paraît-il...  
Le dénommé Brekman fit une moue réprobatrice, mais se liquéfia sous le regard de Maugrey.  
- Bien, à vos postes! Et n'oubliez pas: VIGILANCE CONSTANTE!  
Sirius fit un bond impressionnant devant le cri de l'Auror. Les yeux écarquillés, il regarda son mentor se lever et indiquer d'un signe de la main l'extérieur de la salle réservée à leur bataillon. Personne ne semblait perturbé par le hurlement du Roublard. Sauf peut-être le pauvre Allister qui avait pâli sous le choc.  
- Black! Suivez-moi!  
Se redressant de toute sa hauteur, Sirius courut presque derrière Maugrey qui quitta le Quartier Général des Aurors. La question sur leur destination lui brûlait les lèvres, mais il resta silencieux, essayant de suivre comme il le pouvait le pas de l'Auror.

**oO°OoO°Oo**

Si James avait trouvé que le vieil Oswald Wilson était un Auror exécrable, ce n'était rien comparé à George McHarris. L'homme était assez âgé, au vu de ses cheveux poivre et sel, et portait quelques cicatrices parmi les rides de son visage. Intérieurement, James espérait qu'il n'aurait jamais les mêmes traits que les Aurors qu'ils avaient déjà rencontrés. Quoique quelques petites cicatrices pourraient peut-être faire craquer Lily... D'un caractère insaisissable, le Limier ne cessait de marmonner quelques petites remarques à l'intention du Maraudeur, sans que James ne put jamais les saisir, et de l'observer de ses deux pupilles d'un bleu glacé. Dès la première heure, James avait eu le droit au grand honneur de recevoir sa première mission auprès de l'Auror... aller lui chercher un café noir, très fort, avec deux morceaux de sucre... Mission accomplie au péril de sa vie lorsque la porte de l'ascenseur resta bloquée! Autrement dit, James se contentait de rester aux côtés de l'Auror, observant ses moindres faits et gestes, et espérant attirer l'attention de son mentor. Ce qui ne mit pas bien longtemps à arriver:  
- POTTER!  
- Oui, Monsieur? répondit immédiatement James, plein d'espoir.  
- Vous comptez m'observer encore longtemps?  
James écarquilla les yeux, rouge de confusion.  
- Qu'attendez-vous pour travailler?  
- Euh...  
James jeta un oeil aux autres boxes. Lorsqu'il était arrivé avec Alice, il n'avait rencontré que la moitié des effectifs: de nombreux Limiers étaient en mission de filature ou d'espionnage. Ceux qui restaient discutaient entre eux d'une quelconque mission tandis que d'autres semblaient absorbés par la lecture de documents officiels. Ils devaient être une bonne dizaine. Un vieux Limier était venu chercher Alice afin de l'assister à la rédaction de l'un de ses rapports. James était donc resté seul avec McHarris, sans aucune mission particulière.  
- Eh bien...  
- Prenez ce rapport et épluchez-le moi!  
Définition du verbe éplucher:**1. **Nettoyer. Débarrasser des corps étrangers, ou des parties non comestibles. **2.** Rechercher minutieusement les détails importants d'un texte. James se doutait fortement que la première solution soit la bonne, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'avait pas d'éplucheur magique sous la main. La seconde solution semblait donc la plus probable... Mais comment trouver un indice lorsque l'on ignore de quoi il en découd?

**oO°OoO°Oo**

Ils se trouvaient dans une ruelle minable qui semblait entièrement constituée de magasins consacrés à la magie noire. En face se trouvait une horrible vitrine où l'on exposait des têtes réduites et divers os humains. Juste à côté, deux sorciers à l'allure miteuse étaient dissimulés dans l'ombre d'une porte et les observaient en se parlant à voix basse. Sirius frissonna, mal à l'aise, et essaya de rattraper Maugrey qui avait déjà pris de l'avance. La raison qui les avait conduit ici? Sirius n'en avait aucune idée... Où se situait ce 'ici'? Ca non plus, il n'en savait rien... Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que Maugrey avait tenu à y venir à pied, en faisant mille et un détours en prévision d'une possible filature. De temps à autre, Sirius jetait un oeil derrière lui, pour s'assurer qu'aucun sorcier ne les suivait. Au vu de l'air sérieux que prenait le Capitaine des Roublards, cela ne semblait pas une mission facile. De temps à autre, ses doigts venaient caresser sa baguette, prêts à s'en servir.

Maugrey bifurqua. Sirius courut presque pour le rattraper. La ruelle était encore plus sombre que la précédente. Le Maraudeur avança d'un pas mal assuré et chercha son mentor des yeux. S'il se perdait dès la première mission, il aurait l'air fin...  
- ATTENTION! cria la voix de Maugrey.  
Sirius eut un sursaut remarquable alors que ses pupilles argentées se dilataient devant la frayeur que lui avait causée l'Auror, et tira rapidement sa baguette de sa poche, prêt à se défendre contre ce qui l'attaquait. Il vit Maugrey sortir de l'ombre, un large sourire étirant ses lèvres tordues d'un air visiblement bien amusé. Mais ce sourire disparut immédiatement lorsque l'Auror se rapprocha de son apprenti.  
- Suivez-moi, Black, ou vous vous perdrez!  
Les yeux exorbités, Sirius regardait, interdit, son mentor qui reprenait sa marche rapide, et tenta de calmer comme il le pouvait les pulsations de son coeur qu'il sentait battre dans sa poitrine. Scrutant la ruelle de toute part, il chercha la cause de ce soudain hurlement, mais il n'en trouva pas…

**oO°OoO°Oo**

Après le café, les parchemins vierges... Les bras chargés de son fardeau, James pénétra à nouveau dans la vaste salle qui constituait le Quartier Général des Aurors et se dirigea vers la droite, vers la section réservée à l'Escouade des Limiers. James soupira. A côté de ses missions capitales, même le secrétariat d'Alice semblait bien plus passionnant. Essayant de ne pas s'affaler aux pieds de McHarris, il rejoignit son bureau et déposa la pile de parchemins sur un coin libre. Le Limier leva à peine les yeux vers lui, puis les replongea dans leur lecture sans même une once de remerciement. Comme lorsque James lui avait rendu un parchemin avec les détails les plus importants du rapport qu'il avait mis plus d'une heure à rechercher, sous les yeux inquisiteurs de son mentor. Il n'était peut-être qu'un apprenti, mais comme tout apprenti, il devait apprendre... Et faire du café ou servir de coursier, ça, il savait déjà le faire...  
- Potter?  
James sursauta.  
- Oui?  
- Allez à la Confédération internationale demander le rapport que je leur ai exigé.  
James écarquilla les yeux: la Confédération internationale? Il ne savait même pas à quel niveau cela se trouvait!  
- C'est compris?  
- ... Oui Monsieur.  
Lui prouver qu'il pouvait se débrouiller seul! Sur cette idée, le Maraudeur quitta à nouveau le quartier général.

**oO°OoO°Oo**

A peine avait-il rangé sa baguette que Maugrey se tourna vers lui les yeux plissés, le regard inquisiteur.  
- Où faut-il ranger sa baguette?  
Surpris par la question, Sirius haussa un sourcil et répondit d'un ton hésitant.  
- Euh... Dans sa poche?  
- FAUX -Sirius sursauta de plus belle. Imagine qu'elle s'enflamme toute seule! Des sorciers plus expérimentés se sont retrouvés avec une fesse ou une partie de la jambe en moins! Question de sécurité élémentaire! VIGILANCE CONSTANTE -nouveau sursaut-!  
Sirius regarda sa baguette qui traînait dans la poche avant de son Jean. A cet instant, si sa baguette s'enflammait d'elle-même, il était plus qu'évident qu'il perdrait une bonne partie de sa jambe... et de sa descendance. Il fronça les sourcils et la ressortit de sa poche. S'il ne pouvait la ranger là, où diable pouvait-il la mettre? Il jeta un oeil à Maugrey.

Forcément… Avec un fourreau à baguette, c'était plus simple...

**oO°OoO°Oo**

Cette grande porte ouvragée lui était familière... Ainsi que cette fenêtre... Tout simplement parce qu'il avait déjà parcouru ce couloir!

James poussa un violent soupir. Voilà plus d'un quart d'heure qu'il s'évertuait à trouver cette maudite confédération internationale. Il était certain du niveau, ayant fait deux fois le trajet de tous les ascenseurs pour le trouver. Mais ce département semblait immense... et le nombre de portes infini... Et pas un sorcier de disponible pour aider un pauvre petit apprenti comme lui à trouver une fichue salle! Quelle manie de ne pas signaler les directions à prendre... Un panneau "vous êtes ici" aurait été le bienvenu! Mais au Ministère de la Magie, ce genre de panneau indicateur, comme le fait de renseigner un sorcier sur la direction à prendre, semblaient prohibé. A croire qu'il allait passer toute sa vie à rechercher cette salle...  
Alors qu'il allait rebrousser chemin pour la troisième fois, une grande porte dorée attira son attention. Au-dessus de celle-ci, une placarde en bois: "Confédération Internationale des mages et sorciers, section britannique". Merlin soit loué!

Revigoré, James se jeta dans la salle.

**oO°OoO°Oo**

Voilà à présent plus d'une demi-heure qu'ils traversaient cette ruelle délabrée, prenant de nombreux détours par des passages encore plus misérable que l'allée elle-même. La main sur sa baguette, Sirius ne quittait pas des yeux Maugrey qui avançait le plus prudemment possible, comme s'il craignait une attaque à chaque instant. Où donc le conduisait son mentor? Allait-il au devant d'une quelconque arrestation? Était-ce bien sage d'avoir amené un apprenti avec lui? Une petite voix vicieuse retentit alors à ses oreilles. Cette petite voix qui avait le don pour vous chercher des noises à chaque instant crucial: _Dis donc, Black, serais-tu en train de jouer au froussard?_

Ignorant ses propres pensées, Sirius allongea le pas, et rattrapa à nouveau le vieux Roublard. Celui-ci ne cessait de marmonner des phrases incompréhensibles.  
- BLACK!  
Sirius se figea.  
- Oui?  
- Accélérez le pas, nom d'un vampire! A ce rythme, on n'y arrivera jamais!  
Se retenant tant bien que mal de rétorquer la moindre phrase, le Maraudeur s'exécuta dans un imperceptible soupir. Si au moins il savait où ils se rendaient….

**oO°OoO°Oo**

Essoufflé par sa course à l'intérieur du Ministère, James entra pour la énième fois dans le Quartier Général des Aurors, deux rapports à la main. Il avait finalement réussi à les obtenir, après avoir expliquer en long, en large et en travers le pourquoi de sa demande. Hélas, cela ne semblait pas suffisant à McHarris, qui attendait le jeune Potter de pied ferme, les sourcils froncés et le regard plus que menaçant.  
- En retard, Potter! EN RETARD!  
- Excusez-moi Monsieur…  
- Donnez-moi ça!  
Le Limier en chef attrapa la liasse de parchemins que tenait James et s'attela à la lire immédiatement. Épuisé, James se laissa tomber sur la chaise qui lui était réservée, c'est-à-dire une vieille chaise abîmée qui traînait près du bureau du vieil Auror. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils en se massant les tempes devant ce qu'il lisait et grommela avant de relever la tête.  
- Porter! Venez ici!  
Un jeune Limier d'un peu plus d'une vingtaine d'années se leva de son bureau et rejoignit son capitaine. Si James avait dû le comparer, la première personne à laquelle il aurait immédiatement pensé était son sac à puces de meilleur ami: grand, un visage séduisant encadré de petites mèches aventurières… La seule différence avec Sirius était que le regard du jeune homme reflétait quelque chose dû aux quelques années d'expérience qu'il avait déjà vécues… et que ses cheveux, bruns, étaient portés courts.  
- Oui Monsieur?  
- Une nouvelle disparition est signalée au Ministère bulgare! Il semblerait que quelqu'un ait lâché l'info sur sa planque. Il faut augmenter la sécurité du courrier que l'on envoie! Voyez ça tout de suite avec Sheppard!  
- Bien Capitaine!  
Le jeune homme repartit immédiatement et se dirigea vers la section réservée aux Gardiens. James reporta son attention sur son mentor. Celui-ci semblait plus las que jamais. Sa main parcourait sans arrêt sa tempe gauche. Il lisait et relisait le rapport qu'il avait sous les yeux, formant silencieusement sur ses lèvres les mots qu'il lisait. Bien que James ne soit pas très doué pour lire sur les lèvres, il saisit à plusieurs reprises le mot "espion". Pas bon signe… Un petit avion en papier surgit soudain de nulle part et vint virevolter devant le nez de McHarris, qui l'attrapa, le déplia et le lut aussitôt. Ses sourcils se froncèrent.  
- Mouais, pas récente, comme info!  
Il froissa le papier et le jeta dans une corbeille pleine à ras bord. Le papier glissa de la pile sur laquelle il était posé et atterrit sur le sol. Malgré la forme qu'avait pris le petit avion, James devina aisément quelques mots:_derniers géants ralliés_, _mage noir_…

**oO°OoO°Oo**

Maugrey ralentit enfin l'allure de ses pas, et Sirius put reprendre son souffle. Malgré la carrure de l'homme, il marchait à une vitesse étonnante! Il sortit sa baguette. Tous les sens de Sirius se mirent en alerte. Cherchant à tâtons la sienne, le Maraudeur se concentra sur le moindre mouvement de son mentor. Celui-ci s'avança lentement, fixant une porte à l'aspect lugubre. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son apprenti, le regard vif, et posa sa main sur la clenche. Sirius, le cœur battant, laissa ses pensées vagabonder sur ce qu'ils allaient trouver à l'intérieur… Mais tout ce qu'il avait à cet instant imaginé était très loin de correspondre à ce qu'il découvrit!

**oO°OoO°Oo**

Le jeune Porter s'avança à nouveau vers le bureau de son supérieur. Celui-ci leva les yeux vers lui, l'observant d'un intérêt que James était bien loin d'égaler… pour le moment…  
- Sheppard vous fait savoir que le niveau de protection du courrier est à son maximum.  
Le Limier grimaça.  
- Faut-il prévenir la Ministre, Capitaine?  
- Je m'en chargerai, merci Kevin…  
James écarquilla les yeux: malgré tous les efforts qu'il avait employés, lui n'avait pas réussi à soutirer la moindre formule polie de la bouche du Limier en chef…

**oO°OoO°Oo**

Sirius resta sur le pas de la porte, stupéfait par le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Maugrey, quant à lui, s'avançait déjà dans la pièce. Un homme, derrière le comptoir du bar, lui adressa un large sourire amusé.  
-Encore en train de bizuter tes recrues, Alastor?  
Le Roublard afficha un sourire que Sirius ne lui connaissait pas, tandis qu'il s'installait sur un petit tabouret, et commença à parler à l'homme, sans pour autant commander quoique ce soit.

**oO°OoO°Oo**

- Potter?  
James sursauta de sa chaise.  
- Oui, Monsieur?  
- Allez donner cela à Maugrey!  
Il lui tendit un rapport. A cet instant, Kevin sortit la tête de son box.  
- Maugrey est parti avec Black, capitaine. Il ne revient que dans une heure.  
James soupira intérieurement: même Sirius avait le droit à des missions beaucoup plus passionnantes que lui. McHarris fronça des sourcils, mais tendait toujours la liasse de parchemins à son apprenti.  
- Alors donnez-le à Syphonia, elle lui transmettra à son retour.  
- Bien Monsieur.  
James se leva et prit le rapport que lui tendait son supérieur avant de jeter un regard d'ensemble au quartier général. Il avait déjà remarqué la section Gardiens, mais il ignorait toujours où se trouvait celle des Roublards. Encore une fois, le manque de panneaux indicateurs se faisait ressentir... Kevin dut remarquer le malaise de James. Un petit sourire chaleureux aux lèvres, il indiqua discrètement les boxes les plus éloignés. James le remercia d'un petit sourire et se dirigea vers la direction indiquée.

Un sourire aux lèvres, il pensa que son ami n'était pas mieux tombé. De toute part, des Aurors qui s'agitaient, qui grognaient... Leurs boxes étaient beaucoup plus animés que ceux des Limiers ou des Gardiens. Les posters de leurs équipes de Quidditch n'étaient que peu visibles, submergés par les photos de sorciers dangereux et recherchés. Le coeur de James se plomba lorsqu'il aperçut le nom de Black sur l'un des boxes... Bien que ce soit un sujet dont il évitait de parler avec son ami, il savait qu'un membre de sa famille faisait partie de ceux qu'on nommait les Mangemorts: Bellatrix...

Une petite voix haut perchée l'arracha à sa contemplation du regard acide que lui lançait la Black. Une jeune Auror venait d'apparaître devant lui. Elle était plutôt grande, une longue chevelure brune encadrant deux grands yeux noirs. Son sourire était éclatant, et son regard chaleureux... Peut-être un peu trop au goût de James.  
- Salut, tu es le nouveau?  
- Euh, ouais...  
- Moi je suis Syphonia.  
Syphonia rapport. Quelle aubaine! Un petit sourire étira les lèvres de James.  
- James. Euh... McHarris demande que ce rapport soit donné à Maugrey...  
Un petit rire cristallin s'éleva de la gorge de la demoiselle, surprenant le Maraudeur.  
- Avec joie... James.  
- Ah, euh, merci...  
Elle s'empara de la liasse de parchemins dans un sourire des plus charmeurs, et lui adressa un petit clin d'oeil aguicheur.  
- J'espère qu'on se reverra...  
Dans un sourire un peu trop crispé pour être sincère, James s'empressa de retourner auprès de son mentor.

**oO°OoO°Oo**

Après ne s'être attardé qu'un petit instant dans ce bar étrange, Maugrey et Sirius avaient transplané directement au Ministère, et avaient rejoint la section des Roublards. L'Auror ne s'était jamais montré aussi silencieux envers Sirius. Peut-être pour lui laisser le temps de digérer leur petite mission, qui n'en était pas une... Ou peut-être simplement pour donner raison à la célèbre expression **'le calme avant la tempête'**... Car tempête il y eut.  
- BLACK!  
- Oui Monsieur?  
- Assez perdu de temps! Allez de ce pas demander mon rapport à McHarris!  
Sirius resta immobile, la bouche légèrement entrouverte: ce temps, c'était uniquement lui qui l'avait perdu! Et d'abord, où était ce McHarris? Une petite voix mielleuse s'éleva derrière Sirius qui eut un sursaut bien malgré lui. La jeune Roublard que le Maraudeur avait déjà aperçue tendait une pile de parchemins à son capitaine.  
- Le jeune James est passé tout à l'heure pour vous le déposer, je m'en suis occupée.  
- Merci Ford, grogna Maugrey.  
Ce dernier s'éloigna, laissant Sirius avec la jeune Ford, qui le dévorait de ses grands yeux ténébreux.  
- Il sait pourtant que je préfère qu'on m'appelle Syphonia...  
Sirius grogna pour simple réponse.  
- Et toi, c'est quoi ton nom?  
- Sirius...  
- Je t'ai vu arriver avec le jeune James ce matin... C'est un ami à toi?  
- BLACK!  
Ravi de quitter cette présence féminine, Sirius rattrapa rapidement Maugrey.  
- Oui Monsieur?  
- Appelez-moi Capitaine ou Chef! Je n'aime pas entendre des "monsieur" à longueur de journée!  
- Euh... Oui mon Capitaine.  
- Allez de ce pas voir les Limiers et demander les nouvelles infos! Et DEPÊCHEZ-VOUS!  
Dans un sursaut, Sirius courut presque aux boxes de ces Aurors.

**oO°OoO°Oo**

McHarris était bien silencieux depuis le retour de James. Il rédigeait apparemment un rapport de la plus haute importance, à en voir les plis qui couvraient son front. On aurait dit qu'il avait totalement oublié la présence de son apprenti. James restait donc immobile, observant le mouvement qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Alice était revenue, mais McHarris lui avait immédiatement donné du travail à faire. Kevin, lui, semblait toujours occupé derrière son box. D'autres Aurors allaient et venaient auprès de leur capitaine, rapportant les diverses informations qu'ils avaient récoltées. James s'ennuyait presque. Mais à cet instant, il eut le loisir d'apercevoir Sirius traîner de leurs côtés. Jetant un rapide coup d'oeil à son mentor, toujours aussi occupé, le Maraudeur s'éclipsa silencieusement et rejoignit son ami. Le sourire que lui adressait ce dernier lui réchauffa le coeur.  
- Alors, comment ça se passe?  
- Terrible, soupira James. Et toi?  
- Pareil... Ce Maugrey... C'est un fou. Un mélange de Picott et de McGo!  
- On dirait qu'ils sont tous faits du même moule alors... McHarris est simplement horrible.  
Deux cris percèrent le brouhaha de la salle, faisant sursauter les deux Maraudeurs.  
- BLACK!  
- POTTER!  
Les deux concernés échangèrent un regard plus qu'affligé.  
- J'vais mourir, j'vais mourir! soupira James en lançant un regard suppliant à son ami.  
Sirius lui tapota le dos avant de courir vers son mentor qui l'attendait de pied ferme. James se résigna donc à rejoindre le sien qui avait visiblement l'air contrarié. Il le fixait d'un air glacial.  
- Potter, vous n'avez donc rien à faire de la journée?!  
- ...  
- Prenez donc le carton à vos pieds et résolvez moi cette enquête!  
Ignorant totalement de quoi il en découlait, James attrapa la petite boîte qui attendait sous le bureau du capitaine et jeta un oeil dessus. Apparemment, il s'agissait d'une vieille enquête... James en aurait presque mis sa main à couper que McHarris la lui avait réservée...  
- De quoi s'agit-il? risqua James.  
- Mrs Kings accuse Mr Miller d'avoir fait exploser son chat... Vous devrez prouver son innocence à partir de ce relevé d'indices.  
James jeta un oeil à l'intérieur de la boîte: un petit parchemin, un morceau de steak, un bout de ficelle et une trace de pas. Le Maraudeur cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises. Maintenant, il en était réellement sûr. Il était en plein rêve. Il allait se réveiller d'un moment à l'autre, aux côtés de Lily, et il devrait se rendre au Ministère pour sa première journée! Il ne pouvait s'agir d'autre chose! _Allez James, réveille toi... Réveille toi mon vieux... Alleeeez... Oh non... C'est réel...  
_- Mais, Monsieur..._  
_Il tourna un regard effaré vers l'homme._  
_- C'est complètement stupide!_  
_McHarris releva un sourcil et croisa le regard de son apprenti._  
_- Euh, j-je veux dire, ce n'est pas ça qui vous aidera à capturer un Mangemort! Vous n'avez pas quelque chose de plus croustillant à me mettre sous la d...?_  
_- Fais ce qu'on te dit, le bleu!_  
_Le Limier retourna à la rédaction de son rapport, laissant James interdit.

**oO°OoO°Oo**

Courir, encore, toujours...

Une pile de parchemins entre les mains, Sirius essayait de trier les informations qu'il venait de récolter, marchant aveuglément vers le box qui lui était réservé. Un petit détail qui rendait fier le Maraudeur. Dès son retour au Quartier Général des Aurors, un espace lui avait été attribué. Il était simple: un bureau, une chaise, et assez de cloisons pour coller ses affiches des équipes des Harpies et des Chauves-Souris, et quelques photos de ses amis... Les motos moldues étaient plutôt déconseillées dans ce genre d'endroit. Surtout quand elles étaient magiquement modifiées...! Et en plus d'être agréable, ce petit logement était parfaitement placé: au fond de la rangée des Roublards, accolé aux boxes de Syphonia et de Maugrey.

Mais bien que l'endroit lui plaisait, le Maraudeur n'avait pas encore eu réellement le loisir d'y rester. Il courait de droite à gauche selon les humeurs de son mentor, ne s'installant une seconde derrière son bureau que pour mieux repartir à la pêche aux informations. Sirius avait l'impression de se retrouver au milieu d'un bureau de poste-hibou. Les notes ne cessaient de voler dans tous les coins de la pièce, les Aurors ne cessaient de courir dans tous les endroits non occupés par les notes. Il avait appris par Syphonia que le quotidien des Aurors ne ressemblait pas toujours à ce mouvement pressé, mais les derniers temps avaient rudement changé leurs habitudes. De nombreuses pertes avaient été déplorées, autant en combat qu'en filature. Le responsable de la section, un certain Croupton, avait pour cela fait passer des décrets draconiens, mais cela n'arrangeait pas leurs affaires. Ils les compliquaient même. Par ailleurs, toujours selon Syphonia, Maugrey avait déjà eu quelques accroches avec Croupton, concernant l'un de ces décrets, mais elle ignorait lequel.

Enfin assis sur sa précieuse chaise, Sirius étala les nombreuses informations qu'il avait obtenues -bien que plus de la moitié semblaient futiles- et sortit un parchemin. Premier rapport à rédiger! Si on pouvait appeler ça un rapport... Bon, OK, un compte-rendu alors... Ca sera une autre fois pour le rapport.

A peine eut-il trempé sa plume dans son flacon d'encre qu'une voix s'éleva derrière lui. Une voix masculine qu'il avait déjà entendue.  
- C'est Black ton nom, n'est-ce pas?  
Sirius se retourna, les sourcils froncés. Il s'agissait d'un Roublard. Neil si sa mémoire était bonne... Il n'avait fait qu'apercevoir l'Auror lors de son arrivée au sein du bataillon, mais il était certain que son regard n'avait jamais été austère comme il l'était à l'instant même. Et Sirius n'aimait définitivement pas ce regard-là.  
- Ouais, pourquoi?  
L'Auror le jaugea du regard, avant de plisser des paupières.  
- Sache que je t'ai à l'oeil, mon gars. Wilson a accepté ta candidature, mais si j'avais été à sa place, tu serais en recherche d'emploi.  
Sirius resta un instant immobile, fixant de son regard perçant l'homme qui lui faisait face, avant de reprendre d'une voix qu'il voulait la plus polie possible.  
- Et à quoi est due cette surveillance?  
- Tu le sais tout comme moi, cingla le Roublard. Sache juste qu'au moindre mouvement, je serai derrière toi.  
Sur ces mots, il repartit comme il était venu. Furieux de cette mise en garde, Sirius le suivit un instant des yeux, jusqu'à apercevoir la cause de son attitude : partout sur la cloison de l'Auror, le visage de Bellatrix lui renvoyait un sourire carnassier. Le Maraudeur retint une pulsion rageuse et retourna à son compte-rendu.

Partie ainsi, son insertion chez les Aurors n'allait pas être une mince affaire.

**oO°OoO°Oo**

Voilà plus d'une demi-heure qu'il fixait son morceau de steak d'un regard vide: _vous devrez prouver son innocence à partir de ce relevé d'indices. A partir de ce relevé d'indices, vous devrez prouver son innocence. Mrs Kings accuse Mr Miller d'avoir explosé son chat... Mr Miller plaide innocent... C'est la mère Kings qui a perdu son chat... _James se laissa tomber lourdement sur son bureau. Mais que faisait-il donc là? Comment un morceau de steak avarié pouvait le renseigner sur cette idiote d'enquête? Un long soupir s'éleva de ses bras refermés. Son estomac commençait à le faire souffrir, et la seule nourriture à portée était un indice crucial pour une enquête de la plus haute importance... Sans parler de sa date limite de consommation. Un raclement de gorge le fit sursauter: si McHarris le voyait comme ça, il ne donnerait pas cher de sa peau. James releva la tête immédiatement. Heureusement, il ne s'agissait que de Kevin Porter... Et de deux magnifiques sandwiches. L'estomac de l'apprenti Limier accueillit les nouveaux arrivants dans un chant joyeux. Kevin eut un petit rire alors qu'il tendait l'un d'eux au Maraudeur.  
- On dirait que je tombe à pic...  
- Ah, euh, oui, sourit James. Merci...  
Il s'empara du sandwich, mais dans un souci de politesse, il réfréna son envie de se jeter à pleine bouche dessus. Kevin s'empara de la chaise vide du capitaine et s'installa aux côtés de James. Le regard paniqué de ce dernier ne semblait pas passer inaperçu. Le jeune Porter sourit.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, tel que je le connais, il ne reviendra pas avant une demi-heure...  
- Ah...  
- Je vois qu'il t'a filé l'enquête-piège, sourit Kevin. Il adore refiler cette "chose" aux nouveaux, histoire de les décourager.  
- Bah ça marche...  
Le Limier eut un petit sourire compréhensif.  
- Tu sais, malgré ses airs de vieil homme aigri, c'est un excellent Auror... Son seul souci, c'est qu'il n'aime pas les nouveaux. Ca le... vieillit, rajouta Kevin d'un sourire amusé. Mais ça lui passera. Ce qu'il apprécie surtout, c'est son intimité; il a horreur d'être perturbé dans son travail ou d'être observé par les apprentis.  
- Et qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire, dans ce cas?  
- Dans l'immédiat, manger ce sandwich, sourit le Limier. Ensuite, eh bien... Garder courage.

« Chouette », pensa James.

**oO°OoO°Oo**

La plume à l'oreille, le regard plissé, Sirius semblait plus calme que jamais. Rien n'aurait pu à cet instant précis le perturber... Rien, sauf peut-être un sandwich géant qui tomba sur le rapport qu'il lisait. Les yeux exorbités, le Maraudeur fixa l'aliment de son regard incrédule. Il savait que faire de la magie sans sa baguette était faisable. Mais de là à en faire avec son estomac...  
Un petit rire cristallin s'éleva soudainement, le sortant de sa stupeur.  
- Tu sais, ça se mange, ces machins-là...  
Syphonia apparut enfin dans son champ de vision, le regard toujours aussi aguicheur. Dans un petit sourire charmant, elle prit appui sur le bureau de Sirius et s'assit dessus, ignorant totalement les rapports qui y trônaient et le propriétaire du bureau dont elle s'emparait. Elle déballa alors l'énorme sandwich qu'elle tenait dans sa main, et sourit de plus belle à l'apprenti incrédule.  
- D'ailleurs, Allister semble beaucoup les apprécier...  
- Ah... Merci.  
- Il est étrange ce nouveau. On aurait pu croire qu'il vient de passer la pire matinée de sa vie!  
Elle rit de plus belle.  
- Je me demande ce qu'il fait chez nous s'il est retourné par une simple arrestation qui s'est mal passée! Enfin, il s'en remettra. On y passe tous un jour! J'espère que Beck sera rapidement sur pieds... Au fait, vous êtes allés faire quoi, avec Maugrey, tout à l'heure?  
Sirius, toujours incrédule, était resté silencieux durant le petit monologue de la jeune femme. Déballant son propre sandwich, il fit une petite moue.  
- Ecumer un bar mal famé.  
Syphonia éclata de rire.  
- Ah ça! Il fait le coup à chaque fois! Un jour, il le regrettera. Enfin, ne fais pas cette tête là, il ne bizute que les meilleurs éléments... Ou les plus mauvais, ça dépend des années.  
- Ravi de l'entendre, grimaça Sirius en croquant sa première bouchée.  
- Tu verras, on ne s'ennuie pas chez nous! Toujours en mission... Et les temps qui courent ne cessent de les augmenter... Au fait, tu ne m'as pas dit: c'est un ami à toi, James?  
- Pourquoi?  
- Il est mignon.  
- Il est casé.  
- Ca ne rend la chose que plus attrayante.  
Sirius ne put empêcher un sourire amusé d'apparaître sur ses lèvres: Lily aurait bien du soucis à se faire, à cet instant. Il jeta un vague coup d'oeil sur la section des Limiers, avant de poser ses prunelles argentées sur le regard inquisiteur de la jeune Roublard, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.  
- C'est mon meilleur ami...

**oO°OoO°Oo**

- POTTER!  
James se mit presque au garde-à-vous devant son capitaine.  
- Monsieur?  
- Comment avance cette enquête?  
Le Maraudeur expira une longue soufflée d'air avant de se tourner vers son chef.  
- La trace de pas fournie par Mrs Kings ne correspond pas à celle de Mr Miller, à moins qu'il ne soit d'une nature travestie. De plus, le pied qui portait cette chaussure était bien trop petit pour appartenir à l'homme. Ensuite, le morceau de ficelle retrouvé auprès des restes du chat provient d'une robe de soie. Et enfin, le steak est avarié depuis environ 5 mois...

Qui dit enquête ridicule dit résolution ridicule, non? James reprit:

- Par conséquent, aucun des indices fournis par la plaignante ne permette la condamnation de l'accusé.  
Intérieurement, il remerciait Lily pour ses films étranges. McHarris restait immobile face à son apprenti, le fixant d'un regard nouveau. Regard qui ne mit pas bien longtemps à disparaître pour celui plus habituel.  
- Avez-vous déjà rencontré l'accusé? Bien que non! Dans ce cas, comment pouvez-vous avancer si facilement que cette trace de pas ne lui correspond pas? Ni ce bout de ficelle? Vous avez tout faux, Potter! Ne jamais se baser sur un simple relevé d'indices, toujours mener sa propre enquête!  
L'air assuré qu'avait l'apprenti-Limier s'évanouit immédiatement.

Mais il avait au moins résolu sa propre enquête: quoiqu'il fasse, McHarris ne serait jamais satisfait...

**oO°OoO°Oo**

Le bout de sa plume se leva enfin de son parchemin, à présent achevé. Sirius eut un petit air fier. Il reposa sa plume et roula le compte-rendu. Et un travail achevé dans les normes... et dans les temps! Il se leva, et fit le tour de son box pour se rendre à celui de Maugrey... Vide. Sirius jeta un oeil aux alentours: pas de silhouette de son supérieur, ni même celui de Syphonia. Le Maraudeur sourit. Elle devait encore être en train de papillonner auprès de James, après les quelques précieuses informations qu'il lui avait fournies sur son ami... Si ce dernier l'apprenait, il allait l'étrangler!

Hésitant, Sirius posa le rouleau sur le bureau de Maugrey, en espérant qu'il le verrait. Il ne put empêcher son regard de parcourir les quelques feuillets de parchemins qui traînaient, en se demandant si cela était bien sage de laisser ce compte-rendu aux yeux de tous. Un bruit interrompit ses pensées. Il se redressa et se retrouva nez à nez avec Neil, qui lui lança un regard acide.  
- Tiens, tiens... Black! Qu'est-ce que tu fais à traîner ici?  
Essayant de ne pas montrer ses sentiments, notamment la haine que lui inspirait l'homme et la surprise de le retrouver derrière lui, Sirius répondit de la voix la plus neutre possible:  
- J'ai un compte-rendu à rendre à Maugrey.  
- Il est au Magenmagot.  
- Eh bien, je lui donnerais à son retour...  
- Sage décision...  
Préférant s'éclipser plutôt que continuer cette conversation qui risquerait de prendre une étrange tournure, Sirius retourna à son bureau, reposant son rouleau de parchemin.

Décidément, ce Neil ne lui inspirait rien qui vaille.

**oO°OoO°Oo**

- Jamesiiiiie!  
La tête de James tomba en arrière dans un profond soupir. Ce qu'il pouvait détester ce surnom! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle l'utilise à tout bout de champ?! Il ferma un instant les yeux, inspirant un grand coup, avant de se redresser et de regarder la jeune Roublard qui venait, une fois de plus, de faire son apparition.  
- Oui, Syphonia?  
- McHarris m'a demandé de lui remettre ce parchemin, mais comme je sais que tu le vois souvent, je me suis dit que ça ne te dérangerait pas de lui remettre à ma place. Moi je dois assister Maugrey à une séance de procès. Quel dommage que tu ne puisses pas encore venir! C'est si intéressant!  
- Je lui donnerai, alors...  
- Merci beaucoup, tu es un amouuur! Je dois filer, mais j'espère te revoir avant ce soir. Ciao, Jamesie!  
James ferma à nouveau les yeux, réprimant son envie de hurler son nom. Déjà qu'elle se permettait des familiarités alors qu'elle ne le connaissait qu'à peine, la voilà qui utilisait le surnom qu'il haïssait...

Il vivait son propre enfer...

o**O**o  
**ooooooo  
oo oo  
ooooooo  
°O°**

_La journée est finie!_

Rien ne pouvait mieux sonner aux oreilles des deux Maraudeurs... Tous deux étaient exténués. Après son retour du Magenmagot, Maugrey n'avait fait que hurler sur Sirius, le faisant sursauter à maintes reprises lorsqu'il apparaissait de nulle part. Quelque soit l'issue du procès auquel avait assisté son supérieur, Sirius se doutait fortement qu'il l'avait apprécié. Quant à James, entre les constantes critiques de McHarris, et les perpétuels "Jamesie" de Syphonia, il n'avait pas eu droit au repos. Il avait donc accueilli la fin de cette journée comme l'événement le plus heureux de sa vie... En exagérant, bien entendu. L'évènement le plus heureux de sa vie était, bien entendu, le jour où sa Lily lui avait déclaré, sur un ton solennel, qu'il n'était pas **qu'un** crétin arrogant… Toujours était-il que cette fin sonnait comme une bénédiction!

Poussant la porte du pub, Sirius trouva la table la plus proche et s'y affala, rapidement imité par son ami. Rien de tel pour se remettre d'une telle journée qu'un petit moment au Chaudron Baveur. Tom, le barman, s'avança rapidement vers ses rares clients. Depuis l'attaque sur le Chemin de Traverse, les sorciers avaient du mal à s'y attarder... Mais les Maraudeurs n'en avaient cure.  
- Bien le bonsoir, Messieurs Black et Potter! Qu'est-ce que ce sera aujourd'hui?  
Un large sourire fendait le visage du barman. Depuis le temps, James et Sirius étaient devenus des habitués de ce pub, égayant les soirées de leurs rires et pitreries. Mais ce soir, les deux Maraudeurs avaient voté pour le repos.  
- Un whisky Pur Feu pour moi, j'ai besoin d'un remontant, répondit Sirius.  
- Pareil.  
- Eh bien, quelles têtes! On dirait que vous sortez d'Azkaban!  
Sirius eut un petit sourire en coin:  
- J'aurais préféré...  
Tom s'éloigna pour aller chercher leur commande. James leva les yeux au ciel avant de frapper son ami sur l'arrière de la tête.  
- Aïe ! Quoi?  
- Idiot! Rien peut être pire...  
- Si!  
- Quoi donc?  
- Demain, on y retourne...


	7. Chapitre 7: Les joies de la mission

**°O¤ FIDELITAS ¤O°**

**Spoilers:** De nombreuses informations sont récoltées dans les 7 tomes. Par conséquent, si le chapitre comporte un SPOILER, vous en serez immédiatement prévenus ;)

**Disclaimer:** Pratiquement tous les personnages et lieux appartiennent à JKR. Toutefois, l'histoire et toute autre folie nous appartiennent pleinement –malheureusement :p

**Personnages centraux:**_**James et Sirius**_ pour ce chapitre

**Résumé général:** Les Maraudeurs ont quitté Poudlard... Mais après, que s'est il passé? Que leur est il vraiment arrivé? De leurs premiers pas chez les Aurors jusqu'au tricentenaire du mariage des Potter, nous allons vous raconter la vraie histoire cachée par JK! Chers amis, laissez-nous vous conter la véritable histoire des Maraudeurs…

**Entrée en matière:** Une mission commune pour nos deux inséparables…

**Notes des auteurs:** Nous nous excusons auprès de nos lecteurs pour le retard de ce chapitre, mais après avoir bloqué sur le chapitre 7 original, nous sommes arrivées en périodes de fêtes et d'examens en tout genre qui nous ont empêchées d'une certaine manière de continuer notre histoire. Encore toutes nos excuses, mais surtout… Bonne année!

_**  
Chapitre rédigé par:**_ Mélanie

**°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°**

**Chapitre 7: Les joies de la mission**

- Pour commencer, je vous serai gré de me porter entièrement attention, j'ai horreur de me répéter...

Maugrey laissa un oeil appuyé sur James et Sirius qui ne cessaient de s'agiter. Les deux Maraudeurs cessèrent immédiatement toute discussion tandis qu'un air innocent se lisait sur leurs visages. Mais intérieurement, ils bouillonnaient. Et pour cause: ils avaient été convoqués avec Frank Londubat et un certain Cornelius Sadblock dans la salle habituellement réservée aux Roublards pour leurs briefings, pour une mission des plus spéciales... Et des plus intéressantes!

Maugrey grogna avant de reprendre:

- Comme je le disais avant que ne m'interromps, z'êtes ici car vous constituez les meilleurs éléments de votre section. J'espère que nous aurons raison de vous accorder notre confiance.

McHarris, un peu en retrait derrière Maugrey, poussa un grognement clairement désapprobateur, ce qui fit sourire Sheppard, le chef des Gardiens.

- Comme vous aurez très bien pu le constater depuis le temps, le ministère est totalement débordé par les divers évènements qui lui tombent dessus. Et ces idiots trouvent encore le temps pour organiser une finale nationale de Quidditch... Et sur qui ça tombe? Sur nous, bien évidemment!

Sirius trépignait, tandis que James avait du mal à dissimuler son sourire hagard.

- La plupart de nos effectifs étant occupés à des missions bien plus importantes qu'un simple match, ce sera donc à nous d'assurer la protection des spectateurs en cas d'attaque, et accessoirement, des joueurs. Autant vous dire que vous n'avez pas le droit à l'erreur! Au moindre geste suspect, au plus petit mouvement étrange, vous déclenchez l'alerte, et nous prendrons immédiatement le relais. VIGILANCE CONSTANTE!

James, comme les autres apprentis, bondit pratiquement sur place, les yeux ronds, alors que son ami, par habitude, ne cilla même pas. Maugrey continuait son discours, comme si le fait d'hurler si soudainement comme il l'avait fait était tout à fait naturel. Il se tourna vers la table où s'appuyait McHarris et prit quatre petits miroirs identiques, avant de se retourner et de les distribuer aux jeunes élèves.

- Ceci est un miroir à double sens. Votre chef de section possèdera le second. Si vous constatez le moindre mouvement suspect, c'est avec ceci que vous ferez votre rapport: simple, discret et efficace! Ca évitera d'apeurer la foule. Les sorciers sont assez sur les nerfs, ces derniers temps... rajouta-t-il d'un ton totalement désinvolte. Sans compter les nombreux conflits que les Gardiens ont du calmer hier soir. Le directeur du Département des Jeux et des Sports Magiques, Mr MacFarlan, a déjà envoyé la plupart de leurs effectifs là-bas, histoire de réduire les bains de sang. Comme si les attaques ne suffisaient pas, il faut que ces idiots s'entretuent pour leurs équipes de Quidditch... Toujours est-il que nous leur servirons de renfort! Alors n'oubliez pas, vigilance constante! Les supporters de ces équipes sont connus pour leur animosité mutuelle.

James et Sirius s'échangèrent un regard appuyé avant de détourner rapidement le regard pour ne pas éclater de rire.

- Bien, maintenant que tout est dit, en piste! Et ne me décevez pas, cingla-t-il.

Rangeant chacun son miroir dans sa poche, James et Sirius se tournèrent l'un face à l'autre, un sourire entendu sur les lèvres. Ce que leurs chefs respectifs ignoraient, c'était tout simplement que les deux jeunes sorciers possédaient déjà des miroirs à double sens... Qui occupaient déjà les poches de leurs jeans. Pour eux, il était tout à fait inconcevable de perdre une miette de ce match capital à leurs yeux et de ne pouvoir le commenter.

- 20 Gallions sur Flaquemare.

- 30 que les Harpies gagnent.

- Pari tenu!

- Prépare ta bourse, Potter!

- Prépare ton mouchoir, Black!

- POTTER! BLACK! Ça vous dérangerait d'accélérer le rythme?!

Maugrey, sur le seuil de la porte, leur décocha son regard le plus noir. Ravalant leur fierté, les deux Maraudeurs suivirent le vieux Roublard sans plus ajouter un mot. Mieux ne valait pas laisser s'échapper une occasion pareille: ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on avait les meilleures places, et gratuitement, qui plus est... Les quatre apprentis, accompagnés de leurs mentors, pénétrèrent à nouveau dans le Quartier Général. Un petit cri aigu les accueillit.

- Jamesiiiiiiie!

Alors que les autres continuaient leur marche, James fut stoppé par l'arrivée subite de Syphonia. Celle-ci arborait son plus joli sourire.

- Jamesie! Il parait que tu vas surveiller le match! La chance que tu as! Moi je dois rester ici pour assister à un procès bidon... Tu peux me rendre un service? Tu peux parier pour moi sur les Harpies? Il paraît que c'est aussi ton équipe préférée!

James resta interdit. Son regard se posa alors sur le visage de Sirius qui riait silencieusement dans le dos de la jeune Roublard. Plissant des yeux, il reporta son attention sur cette dernière et lui répondit de son ton le plus diplomate.

- Je suis désolé Syphonia, mais je ne pense pas avoir le temps pour ça.

Coupant court à une possible réponse, James partit rejoindre le petit groupe d'Aurors. Mais avant même de l'atteindre, il se retourna et cria à son attention:

- Et je m'appelle JAMES!

Satisfait de l'air déconfit de la jeune Auror, il se replaça aux côtés de son meilleur ami... Ami auquel il donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Mon équipe préférée, hein?

Les larmes aux yeux, Sirius allait répondre quelque chose, mais Maugrey choisit ce moment pour se tourner vers le reste du groupe. Fouillant dans sa cape, le Roublard parlait d'un air grognon.

- Bon... Chacun sera muni d'une paire de Multiplettes. J'espère pour vous qu'elles seront davantage braquées sur les spectateurs que sur les joueurs, ajouta-t-il en jetant un air menaçant sur les quatre jeunes apprentis. Pour des raisons de facilité, nous utiliserons un Portoloin. Je n'ai pas envie que l'un de vous se désartibule dans le public.

Après avoir distribué les quatre paires de Multiplettes, il sortit de sa poche un vieux chapeau rapiécé ainsi qu'une vieille montre qu'il regarda avant de la remettre immédiatement dans sa poche.

- Bien, pile comme je l'avais prévu... On y va! Mais le premier surpris à faire du zèle le sentira passer!

- Ravissant, ton mentor, murmura James.

- T'as même pas idée...

Posant chacun un doigt sur le Portoloin, ils attendirent le déclenchement du sort, qui ne tarda pas à arriver. James n'aimait pas cette sensation. Le fait d'être magiquement attiré vers l'avant, sans même pouvoir gérer sa trajectoire... Il préférait de loin un bon balai! Et au moins, sur un balai, il était seul. Il n'avait pas une paire d'épaules qui le secouait sur tout le long du chemin. Ses pieds touchèrent enfin le sol. Un peu trop brusquement, certes, mais il garda son équilibre. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Sirius qui s'affala légèrement sur lui dans un râle. Maugrey rangea immédiatement l'objet dans sa poche, et après avoir défroissé sa cape, il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil sur sa montre avant de regarder son équipe. McHarris semblait s'ennuyer ferme, mais il restait silencieux, laissant Maugrey se charger de l'organisation de la mission. Quant à Sheppard, il ne quittait pas des yeux ses deux Gardiens.

- Bon, le match commence dans une heure et demie environ.

Sirius se redressa brusquement, un sourire ravi aux lèvres, mais Maugrey ne semblait pas l'avoir vu.

- Pour l'instant, nous allons canaliser les entrées, et nous assurer qu'aucun conflit ne se déclenche. Ensuite, chacun d'entre vous se verra attribuer une partie du stade. Vigilance constante, Messieurs! Le premier qui me laisse une attaque se produire ira droit au chômage! Nous allons former deux équipes. Carson, tu prendras tes deux apprentis, et tu surveilleras l'entrée Sud. Tu les laisseras ensuite s'occuper des ailes Sud et Ouest. George et moi, on s'occupera de l'entrée Nord et des ailes Nord et Est avec Black et Potter. Et n'oubliez pas: VIGILANCE CONSTANTE!

Sur ce dernier hurlement, Maugrey s'éloigna dans un froissement de cape, suivi de McHarris. James et Sirius jetèrent un dernier coup d'œil à leurs partenaires avant de rejoindre leurs mentors respectifs.

La nuit commençait déjà à tomber, emplissant la lande d'ombres rougeoyantes. Partout où le regard se posait, des tentes étaient fièrement dressées, arborant les drapeaux de l'équipe qu'elles soutenaient. Ils purent d'ailleurs remarquer que les couleurs vertes de l'équipe des Harpies avaient été séparées des couleurs brunes des Flaquemare par de nombreux agents du Ministère qui veillaient à ce que les supporters ne s'entretuent pas. Les sorciers déambulaient dans le camping, affichant chacun à sa manière son soutien pour une équipe: banderoles, rosettes, chapeaux, écharpes, drapeaux... Chaque accessoire était le bienvenu et les marchands y tiraient un fort bénéfice. Sirius s'éclipsa d'ailleurs un instant pour revenir avec une grande écharpe verte qu'il camoufla sous sa cape. James, quant à lui, avait du mal à faire taire sa rosette qui hurlait les noms des joueurs de Flaquemare.

Plus ils avançaient vers la forêt, plus les lèvres des deux Maraudeurs semblaient se crisper sur leurs visages en un large sourire bêta. Suivant dans un silence peu habituel leurs deux mentors, ils empruntèrent un long passage dans la forêt jusqu'à aboutir à une clairière où se dressait fièrement le stade de la Lande de Bodwin. Il était gigantesque -pas autant qu'un stade de coupe du monde, mais il semblait faire au moins cinq fois la taille de celui de Poudlard. Ses immenses murailles de bois poli semblaient étinceler sous les lumières des torches.

Une sorcière du ministère était déjà présente, assise derrière le comptoir de l'entrée. Elle leur adressa un large sourire en les voyant arriver. Maugrey s'approcha d'elle et lui murmura quelques mots. Elle acquiesça et adressa un signe de tête à sa droite. Un jais de lumière s'éleva alors dans le ciel, tandis qu'un énorme coup de gong retentit avec force. Une fois le dernier écho évanoui, le sort déclina pour filer vers le passage qu'ils venaient d'emprunter, allumant à chaque mètre des lanternes vertes et brunes. Le signal avait été lancé: il ne restait plus qu'une heure avant le début du match.

Maugrey s'approcha à nouveau de son groupe.

- A présent, Messieurs, de la discipline! Vous devez veiller à ce qu'aucun sorcier ne crée de chahut! Aucun, c'est bien compris?

Il retourna ensuite auprès de McHarris, et marmonna entre ses dents.

- Comme si on avait que ça à faire... On va en avoir du travail, après le match, c'est moi qui te le dis!

La foule ne mit qu'un quart d'heure à arriver. Chacun posté de chaque côté de l'entrée, James et Sirius effectuaient d'un air joyeux leur mission, parlant, riant et plaisantant sans cesse. Sirius avait ressorti son écharpe, et faisait de la concurrence à la rosette de James avec celle qu'il avait réussi à acheter à la dernière minute. Bien que ne supportant pas la moindre critique sur leurs équipes ou le moindre compliment sur l'équipe adverse, les sorciers défilaient sans trop montrer d'animosité. Il y avait eu bien évidemment quelque cas où soit Maugrey, soit McHarris avait dû intervenir devant quelques règlements de baguettes, mais l'ambiance qui régnait ce soir-là était allègre. Et pour cause: le match qui allait se dérouler promettait d'être grandiose!

Par chance, les deux Maraudeurs avaient pu voir quelques têtes connues, notamment d'anciens camarades de Gryffondor, ainsi que Remus accompagné de Lily. James avait eu d'ailleurs bien du mal à ne pas sauter au cou de Sirius lorsque celui-ci avait essayé de faire porter à Lily son écharpe des Harpies, alors que la jeune femme -pour des raisons pratiques- avait choisi la neutralité.

Il fallut plus d'une demi-heure pour vérifier les entrées de chaque sorcier et contrôler les éventuels chahuts. Une fois le dernier billet validé, Maugrey ordonna à James et à Sirius de se rendre dans le stade. Ces derniers ne se firent pas prier! Grimpant les quelques marches qui les menaient à l'air libre, les deux Maraudeurs s'arrêtèrent sur l'ordre du Roublard.

- Black, vous prendrez la partie Est! Potter, la partie Nord! Bien évidemment, vous vous posterez au milieu des tribunes afin d'avoir une bonne vue d'ensemble et de maîtriser le premier emmerdeur! Au moindre geste suspect, vous nous avertissez! Vigilance constante, Messieurs! Allez! Au travail!

James et Sirius s'accordèrent un dernier regard avant de prendre chacun une direction opposée. James continua de grimper les marches au milieu des spectateurs qui se répartissaient lentement sur les gradins, alors que Sirius bifurqua sur la droite et longea le stade avant d'en atteindre le milieu. Là, il grimpa la moitié des marches qui constituait l'allée et séparaient les deux parties assises, et se plaça face au terrain. Debout au milieu de ces sorciers assis, Sirius afficha un large sourire ravi. Mais celui-ci ne dura pas longtemps.

- Vous êtes censé surveillez la foule, Black! Pas le terrain!

Sursautant, le Maraudeur mit un petit moment avant de comprendre que Maugrey avait sûrement dû surveiller son avancée grâce à sa paire de Multiplettes. Sortant son propre miroir, il grommela quelques mots d'excuse à son mentor avant de se tourner vers les spectateurs. Mais bien vite, son attention quitta à nouveau la foule, tandis qu'il sortait un autre miroir de la poche de son jean.

- Prêt à perdre, Jimmy?

- Je te retourne la question, Patmol.

James souriait, un air de défi sur le visage. Il était confiant en son équipe fétiche. Depuis qu'il avait atteint l'âge de prononcer le mot Quidditch, le jeune sorcier avait toujours soutenu le Club de Flaquemare, jusqu'au point d'obtenir un autographe sur chaque objet fétiche qu'il possédait, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Et ce n'était pas ces Harpies qui allaient gagner! Certes, leur match de 1953 avait été spectaculaire, mais c'était tout! Les joueurs de Flaquemare, eux, avaient déjà remporté 19 victoires! James était confiant...

Scrutant des yeux la foule, un petit sourire releva le coin de ses lèvres. Il sortit alors ses Multiplettes et prêta plus attention aux visages qu'il apercevait. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de cinq minutes pour trouver ce qu'il cherchait: une magnifique chevelure rousse encadrant un visage adorable. Lily était toujours aussi charmante...

Une voix magiquement modifiée vint l'interrompre dans ses romantiques pensées.

- Mesdames et Messieurs, permettez-moi de vous souhaiter la bienvenue à cette finale de la Coupe de la Ligue 1978 de Quidditch!

Une cacophonie assourdissante s'éleva alors du stade. Celui-ci devait compter au moins cinquante mille sorciers chantant et scandant à tue-tête les hymnes de leurs équipes. Partout, on pouvait apercevoir un drapeau ou une banderole aux couleurs d'une des deux équipes qui s'agitait frénétiquement. James comme Sirius avaient bien du mal à contenir leur envie de hurler et de sauter sur les gradins...

L'immense panneau situé sous la loge du commentateur se mit à briller de mille feux avant d'afficher: HARPIES:ZERO; FLAQUEMARE:ZERO.

- ET VOICI... FLAQUEMARE!

Cette fois, James ne se retint pas et sauta sur son banc, lançant son poing en l'air tout en poussant un cri de joie. Heureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas été le seul car dans le cas contraire, McHarris lui aurait passé un sacré savon. Mais après tout, la mission pouvait bien attendre que les joueurs arrivent sur le terrain, non?

Une explosion retentit au-dessus du terrain, tandis qu'une pluie de paillettes d'or commençait doucement à tomber sur le public en délire. Chaque paillette scintillait d'une lumière vive et éclatante. Ces petites étoiles continuait doucement de choir sur les supporters, avant de brusquement filer vers le centre du terrain, et dans un choc éblouissant, prendre la forme d'une licorne géante. Sous les cris de la foule, celle-ci se mit à faire le tour complet du terrain au galop. Mais alors qu'elle repassait devant James, elle disparut dans une nouvelle déflagration aveuglante. Lorsque les sorciers présents purent à nouveau distinguer ce qui se tramait sur le terrain, un essaim de sept balais filait à une vitesse si vertigineuse qu'on avait du mal à les suivre des yeux.

- Voici Wadcock! Hales! Deverill! Ian! Twent! Daniels! Eeeeeeeeeet Fisher!

Les joueurs de Flaquemare, un large sourire sur le visage, faisaient un tour d'honneur les uns derrière les autres en saluant la foule. Ils arboraient fièrement une robe marron, semblable à la couleur que prenait la boue, frappée de deux joncs d'or croisés. Un détail que Sirius ne manqua pas:

- C'est très joli, ces petites robes boueuses...

Mais ce ne fut pas la voix de James qui lui répondit:

- Un problème, Black?

- Euuuuh, non, mon capitaine, rien à signaler!

Replaçant le miroir de son mentor dans la poche arrière de son jean, Sirius avait les yeux rivés sur les gradins, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas céder à la tentation de se retourner vers le terrain et de huer l'équipe qui venait d'apparaître. Mais lorsque la voix du commentateur se mit à hurler "ET VOICI MAINTENANT… LES HARPIES!", le Maraudeur faillit choper un torticolis, tant il s'était retourné brutalement.

Sortant de nulle part, un magnifique aigle de taille impressionnante piqua droit sur les tribunes. Tout comme la licorne, il fit le tour complet du terrain, rasant de près la tête des supporters et poussant un cri à percer les tympans. Sur son passage étaient semées mille et une magnifiques plumes aux reflets émeraude. Lorsque qu'il quitta les gradins pour rejoindre à son tour le centre du terrain, sept comètes vertes firent leur entrées sous les cris joyeux de la foule. Sirius était aux anges.

- Voici Morgan! Jones! Kurtz! Leigh! Gillion! Sodbury! Eeeeeeeeet Greftlyn!

Les joueuses de l'équipe des Harpies de Holyhead saluaient leurs supporters, exécutant diverses figures acrobatiques. Elles portaient, quant à elle, une longue robe vert foncé, ornée d'une serre dorée sur la poitrine.

Les quatorze joueurs se mirent en position sur le centre du terrain, le visage braqué sur l'arbitre qui faisait son entrée. Sous son bras, celui-ci portait une grosse caisse de bois, tandis qu'il tenait son balai de l'autre main. Le sifflet aux lèvres, il enfourcha son balai, et donna un coup de pied dans la caisse. Quatre balles en furent aussitôt délogées: le souafle, les deux cognards qui filèrent chacun dans une direction opposée, et le vif d'or, qui disparut presque aussitôt après qu'il soit lâché. Sifflant d'un coup sec, l'arbitre s'éleva dans les airs, en même temps que les balles.

- ET C'EST PARTIIIIIII!hurla le commentateur. Le souafle est attrapé par la jolie Morgan, immédiatement récupéré par la belle Wadcock! Mais les Harpies n'ont pas dit leur dernier mot! Morgan récupère et passe à Kurtz! Leigh! Morgan à nouveau!

Comment garder les yeux rivés sur la foule, alors qu'un match spectaculaire se déroulait sur le terrain? Sirius et James avaient bien du mal à ne pas garder les yeux rivés sur le souafle. Mais heureusement pour eux, le jeune commentateur de ce match rapportait très fidèlement chaque action qui se déroulait dans leur dos. Si bien que James fulminait déjà alors que Sirius finissait par attraper des crampes au visage.

- Morgan, en possession du souafle, se faufile vers les buts de Flaquemare! Elle passe à Kurtz! Kurtz qui passe à Leigh! Ouuuuuuh! Belle esquive de Leigh qui manque de peu le cognard! Kurtz! Et un beau tacle de Hales! Immédiatement taclé par Morgan! Leigh! Ian qui se prépare! Leigh se rapproche... ET ELLE MAAAAAARQUE! rugit le commentateur, tandis que le stade trembla sous les acclamations et les applaudissements des supporters. Dix-zéro en faveur des Harpies!

Levant le poing en signe de victoire, Leigh fit rapidement le tour du terrain, à la fois acclamée et huée par la foule. Sirius sautillait comme un fou sur son banc. Mais un cri derrière lui lui remit bien vite les pieds sur terre. Comme il pouvait s'y attendre, la première bagarre était déclenchée. Deux sorciers s'étaient levés de leurs sièges et commençaient à en venir aux poings. Sortant rapidement son miroir de sa poche, Sirius fit son rapport à Maugrey.

- Capitaine! Conflit places 467 et 589!

- Reçu!

Immédiatement après, un rayon de lumière rouge vint frapper et séparer les deux individus en question, tandis que Maugrey avançait d'un air menaçant vers eux. Amusé par l'air ahuri des deux sorciers, Sirius reporta un court instant son attention sur le match qui venait de reprendre: Flaquemare avait repris le souafle, mais les Harpies s'en étaient déjà emparé et filaient dans les buts. L'occasion étant trop belle pour la laisser filer, Sirius sortit son autre miroir.

- Tu devrais essayer une incantation, ça aidera peut-être ton équipe à gagner, dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

- Tu rigoles? Ils n'en sont qu'à l'échauffement!

Le regard rivé sur Wadcock qui essayait de récupérer le souafle, James avait bien du mal à ne penser qu'à sa mission. Cela faisait à peine quelques minutes que le match avait débuté, et son équipe était déjà menée. Mais il était toujours confiant. Détournant de nouveau son regard pour surveiller la foule, le Maraudeur ne loupait pas une miette du commentaire.

- Morgan à nouveau! Kurtz! Kurtz qui passe à Leigh! Oh! Un beau coup de la part de Derevill! Le souafle passe donc à Hales! Daniels! De nouveau Hales! Wadcock! Et un magnifique tacle de la part de Leigh! Leigh qui passe à Mor... Greftlyn vient de piquer! Aurait-elle déjà repéré le vif d'or?

Les deux Maraudeurs retinrent leur souffle en même temps que la foule. L'attrapeuse de Flaquemare se mit à la poursuite de Greftlyn bien que celle-ci ait déjà trop d'avance. Mais c'était sans compter les batteurs qui se déchaînèrent sur elle. Evitant le premier cognard, elle dut arrêter brusquement son piqué pour ne pas finir au tapis. Cette seconde d'arrêt fut de trop: le vif d'or avait de nouveau disparu.

- Plus de chance la prochaine fois! Leigh passe à Kurtz! Oh là là! Kurtz s'approche dangereusement des buts! Elle tire... ET ELLE MAAAARQUE!

Profitant du fait que l'attention des batteurs était concentrée sur leur attrapeuse, la Harpie avait volé droit dans les buts. Un sourire vainqueur aux lèvres, elle fit rapidement le tour du terrain avant de reprendre le match. Quelques bagarres se déclenchèrent, mais les agents présents remirent bien vite les supporters à leur place. Cependant, l'hostilité qui commençait à augmenter dans les gradins se répandit jusqu'au terrain. Le match devint plus rapide et plus violent à la fois. Les tacles s'accumulaient, les cognards volaient de toute part. James et Sirius avaient dû à plusieurs reprises déclarer ou même arrêter un conflit entre supporters.

- Kurtz! Morgan! Kurtz à nouveau! OUH! Ca fait mal! Joli cognard de la part de Twent! Le souafle revient à Daniels! Wadcock! Daniels! Hales! Hales qui se rapproche des buts! Jones va-t-elle faire ses preuves? Hales lance... INCROYABLE! Jones a réussi à bloquer! Fantastique blocage! Les Harpies mènent toujours vingt à zéro!

- Elle a des jolies jambes la nouvelle gardienne... J'irais bien dans les vestiaires, après le match, vérifier qu'il n'y a rien de suspect...

- BLACK! VIGILANCE CONSTANTE! Ou c'est l'une de vos jambes que je vous arrache!

Sirius se figea, les yeux écarquillés: il était pourtant sûr d'avoir pris le bon miroir! Déglutissant difficilement, le Maraudeur préféra ne rien répondre et garda les yeux fixés vers les gradins. Il s'empara cependant de sa baguette et fit une légère marque rouge sur son miroir. Cela lui permettrait au moins de garder ses deux jambes...

Au bout d'un quart d'heure de tension palpable entre les joueurs et d'un nouveau but de la part des Harpies, le Club de Flaquemare sembla reprendre du poil de la bête, au plus grand bonheur de James -et accessoirement, au malheur de Sirius. Leurs batteurs frappaient avec ardeur le moindre cognard qui se présentait à leur batte. A plusieurs reprises, ils récupèrent ainsi le souafle, rompant l'une ou l'autre formation des Harpies. Après trois essais, Wadcock réussit à percer les défenses de l'équipe adverse et fonça vers les buts pour marquer le premier but. Le score était à présent de dix contre trente. Ce but encaissé revigora l'équipe des Harpies, qui méritaient bien leur nom pour la férocité de leurs techniques. Kurtz, l'une des poursuiveuses, fonça littéralement vers Hales pour lui prendre le souafle des mains, et manqua de le faire tomber de son balai. Des cris d'indignation s'élevèrent de la foule, soutenus par le commentateur.

- FAUTE, cria-t-il. L'arbitre siffle le penalty...

- Un peu violente, ta poursuiveuse, commenta James dans son miroir.

- C'est bien comme ça que je les aime!

- Hales se prépare à tirer... Il tire... ET C'EST UN NOUVEAU BUT POUR FLAQUEMARE! L'équipe est à présent à vingt contre trente! L'écart se resserre!

Le penalty joué, le match pouvait reprendre son cours normal. Mais les batteurs de Flaquemare semblaient mal digérer l'attaque sur leur poursuiveur: agitant violemment leur batte, ils frappaient sur tout ce que se présentait, si bien que l'un d'eux réussit à frapper Leigh qui perdit l'équilibre et tomba de son balai. La foule se leva d'un homme, regardant la jeune femme continuer sa chute libre. Heureusement pour elle, les médicomages présents sur le terrain se précipitèrent et se mirent ensemble pour ralentir sa chute.

- Temps mort! hurla le commentateur. Les médicomages courent examiner Pearl Leigh.

- Et c'est les Harpies qui sont violentes, hein? commenta Sirius.

Mais James ne répondit pas. Profitant de ce temps mort, il avait braqué sa paire de Multiplettes sur le visage de Lily qui lui adressait à présent de petits signes. Un sourire aux lèvres, il l'imagina avec ses Multiplettes, le cherchant à travers les supporters... Au bout d'un instant et de quelques soins, la jeune poursuiveuse se releva sous les acclamations des supporters. De nouveaux conflits étaient à déplorer dans les gradins, mais rien de bien insurmontable pour les agents du ministère. Leigh remonta sur son balai et s'éleva à nouveau dans les airs pour rejoindre le reste de son équipe.

- Je pense que nous pouvons attendre un avertissement suite à cette attitude... Oui, c'est ce que fait l'arbitre. Et un penalty pour l'équipe des Harpies de Holyhead!

Et le score fut de quarante à vingt. Gagnant un regain d'ardeur, les Harpies multiplièrent leurs attaques, taclant, feintant, et marquant à une vitesse vertigineuse. Au bout de vingt minutes de jeu, elles avaient marqué dix nouveaux buts, menant alors par cent quarante à cinquante. La tension était de plus en plus palpable, autant sur le terrain que dans les gradins. Les fautes tout comme les conflits ne cessaient d'augmenter. James dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de réussir à calmer deux sorcières complètement hystériques qui se crêpaient le chignon, au sens propre. Et les Harpies qui ne cessaient de marquer...

- Si tu veux mon avis, la seule personne qui a vraiment un comportement étrange, c'est le gardien de Flaquemare! commenta James. Il a trop bu ou quoi?

- Surveillez vos paroles, Potter!

- ... Pardon, Monsieur...

La voix de McHarris lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Sentant l'échine de son dos parcourue d'un frisson désagréable, James ne broncha plus un seul mot. Quelle idée ils avaient eu aussi, de leur donner un miroir de plus?

Le match dura encore une bonne demi-heure, où Flaquemare réussit à remonter la pente, malgré l'attitude déchaînée des Harpies. Le grand panneau affichait alors en lettres lumineuses: HARPIES: DEUX CENT SOIXANTE; FLAQUEMARE: DEUX CENT QUARANTE. Il ne leur restait que deux buts pour atteindre l'égalité. Mais ces buts devinrent soudain obsolètes lorsque Greftlyn plongea à nouveau, sous les acclamations des supporters.

- Le vif d'or fait une nouvelle apparition! Greftlyn a déjà beaucoup d'avance, mais Fisher la rattrape bien vite! Les attrapeuses sont au coude à coude! Ah là là, Mesdames et Messieurs! Quel suspens!

- Prépare ta bourse, Patmol!

- J'espère que t'as le compte rond, Cornedrue!

Les deux attrapeuses filaient comme des flèches en direction du sol. Elles étaient tellement collées l'une à l'autre que les batteurs des deux équipes hésitaient à leur envoyer un cognard, de peur de blesser leur coéquipière. Elles filèrent ainsi pendant un bon moment, chacune aussi déterminée à faire gagner son équipe que l'autre. A quelques mètres du sol, le vif d'or disparut enfin, emporté par l'une des deux joueuses. Celles-ci redressèrent rapidement leur balai et remontèrent en chandelle. La foule était en délire, les yeux fixés sur les deux silhouettes qui remontaient. Tous étaient pendus à leur mouvement, essayant de deviner laquelle avait réussi l'exploit. Ce fut finalement Greftlyn qui leva brusquement le poing dans lequel dépassaient deux petites ailes dorées.

Le stade sembla exploser sous les cris.

- LES HARPIES ONT GAGNE! s'écria le commentateur. GREFTLYN A ATTRAPE LE VIF D'OR! ELLES ONT GAGNE! Merlin, quel spectacle!

Et ce fut le début des soucis.

Chaque spectateur s'était levé. Les uns hurlaient de joie, sautant à pieds joints sur le banc, les autres huaient l'équipe gagnante, rageant de la défaite de leur équipe. Bien que Sirius sautillait comme un dément au milieu de l'allée, les bras en l'air et un large sourire aux lèvres, il n'en oublia pas moins sa mission. L'hostilité commençait à se faire largement ressentir. Il dut appeler Maugrey en renfort pour contenir les élans de haine de certains supporters. Malgré cela, la voix du commentateur continuait à couvrir la cacophonie qui recouvrait le stade.

- Et tandis que l'équipe des Harpies de Holyhead savoure sa victoire, la coupe de la ligue est apportée dans la loge par l'arbitre! Applaudissons néanmoins les courageux perdants: le Club de Flaquemare!

Un bruit énorme s'éleva des gradins, si bien qu'on ne pouvait distinguer les applaudissements des hurlements de la foule. Greftlyn était au centre du terrain, les bras levés en signe de victoire, le poing encore refermé sur le vif d'or. Ses coéquipières se jetèrent les unes après les autres sur elle, la serrant d'une étreinte hors du commun. L'équipe de Flaquemare, quant à elle, restait dans un coin du terrain... Ce qui valait mieux pour ses joueurs. Des vagues successives de supporters s'étaient jetées sur les barrières et envahirent le terrain. Les agents du ministère qui étaient présents essayaient difficilement de retenir cette foule hystérique. Des combats s'engageaient un peu partout, si bien qu'on dut évacuer d'urgence l'équipe de Flaquemare, tandis que celle des Harpies recevait la coupe dans la loge du commentateur. Les deux Maraudeurs luttaient tant bien que mal pour ne pas être happés par la foule. Maugrey réussit finalement à faire fuir la partie Est, tandis que McHarris s'occupait de la partie Nord avec d'autres agents. La récompense remise aux Harpies, celles-ci furent évacuées, encadrées par quelques agents, et le stade fut vidé.

James et Sirius, un peu retournés par les évènements, se retrouvèrent, haletant, à l'entrée Nord.

- J'ai gagné! s'écria Sirius, un grand sourire aux lèvres tandis qu'il tendait la main vers son ami.

- Tu parles, c'était qu'un coup de chance! grogna James tandis qu'il lui versait les trente Gallions qu'il lui devait.

- INTOLERABLE, MESSIEURS! hurla une voix rauque derrière eux, les faisant sursauter. Le chaos le plus total règne et vous trouvez encore le moyen de faire des paris?! Z'allez me faire évacuer la foule jusqu'au terrain! ET AU PAS DE COURSE! ATTENDEZ QU'ON SE RETROUVE AU QG, MES GAILLARDS!

Maugrey, le visage plus déformé que jamais, venait d'apparaître dans l'encadrement de l'entrée. Les deux Maraudeurs ne demandèrent pas leur reste: sortant leur baguette, ils rejoignirent rapidement la foule qui se dirigeait dans un véritable chaos vers le campement. Heureusement pour le monde sorcier, la Lande de Bodwin était la propriété privée de l'un des leurs, évitant le moindre problème en cas d'apparition moldue...

Essayant de conduire les sorciers jusqu'à leurs tentes, James affichait à présent un air inquiet.

- J'espère que Lily va bien.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, le rassura Sirius. Elle est avec Remus, elle ne risque rien avec lui. Il est fort notre louloup.

- Quelle histoire pour un match...

- Un magnifique match, rectifia Sirius, un large sourire aux lèvres tandis qu'il replaçait, l'air fier, son écharpe autour de son cou.

- Boh, de ce que j'en ai vu, il n'était pas si spectaculaire que ça, répliqua James tout en haussant les épaules.

- Tu dis ça parce que tu as perdu! ricana Sirius.

- Je dis ça parce que les Harpies ne sont pas des adversaires si spectaculaires...

- Tu rigoles? Elles ont mis la pâté au Flaquemare!

- Au début... Je te rappelle quand même que s'il n'y avait pas eu le vif d'or, Flaquemare aurait égalisé!

Et ce fut dans cette ambiance bon enfant que les deux Maraudeurs quittèrent enfin la forêt pour pénétrer sur le camping. Le chaos qui y régnait était incroyable. Partout où ils posaient les yeux, un sorcier était aux prises avec un autre, hurlant, jurant, jetant un sort, voire même se battant à mains nues. Les supporters de ces deux équipes avaient toujours été bien connus pour leur animosité traditionnelle. Chaque match les ayant opposé s'était toujours vu terminant dans un capharnaüm gigantesque. Heureusement pour le ministère, ceux-ci avaient été peu nombreux. Mais l'ambiance qui régnait ce soir-là était infernale. Les agents du ministère étaient débordés. Il leur fallut un peu plus d'une heure avant d'imposer enfin un calme relatif sur le camping. James avait pu revoir Lily, qui préféra transplaner avec Remus, plutôt que passer la nuit sur la lande comme ils pouvaient le faire.

Alors que la nuit était déjà bien avancée, le petit groupe d'apprentis fut à nouveau réuni. Etrangement, Cornelius avait un petit air fier au visage. Le sourcil gauche légèrement relevé, il ne cessait de sourire de manière arrogante et de porter le menton haut. Quoique intrigués, les deux Maraudeurs n'y prêtaient que peu attention, préférant écouter le récit de Frank. Sheppard répondit néanmoins à leur questionnement, lors d'un bref rapport auprès de ses confrères.

- Il y a eu quelques difficultés à remettre la foule au pas, mais ils s'en sont plutôt bien sorti... Il faudra d'ailleurs féliciter le jeune Sadblock, sourit Sheppard. Il nous a débusqué un trafic d'amulettes! Moi-même, je l'avoue, je n'y aurais jamais prêté attention...

Maugrey regarda le jeune apprenti en question, un sourcil légèrement froncé.

- Pas mal... C'est pas avec nos deux lascars qu'on aurait pu voir quoi que ce soit! gronda-t-il.

Prenant un air innocent, James et Sirius échangèrent un coup d'oeil avant de détourner le regard tout en évitant de croiser celui de leur supérieur.

- Encore un faux pas comme celui-ci, Messieurs, et vous allez le sentir passer! INADMISSIBLE! Z'êtiez censés surveiller pour éviter la moindre attaque! Pas faire des commentaires et des paris stupides sur le match! Quand vous serez confrontés à des mages noirs, vous parierez aussi sur la fin du combat?

Laissant sa question en suspend, Maugrey garda les yeux rivés sur les deux Maraudeurs avant de porter son attention sur le reste du groupe.

- Maintenant que tout est fini et sous contrôle, on rentre!

Il jeta un dernier regard à James et à Sirius -qui jura qu'un mince tressaillement agita la commissure de Maugrey- avant de se mettre en route vers leur point de départ. Sheppard et McHarris, toujours aussi silencieux, le rejoignirent. Bien qu'il régnait encore un certain vacarme sur le camping, les Maraudeurs purent entendre distinctement les paroles que s'échangeaient leurs mentors:

- ... T'as perdu ton pari, George! A moi les dix gallions!

- C'est pas du jeu, Flaquemare avait vraiment un gardien pourri!


	8. Chapitre 8: Bonne Année!

°O¤ FIDELITAS ¤O°

**oOO FIDELITAS OOo**

**Spoilers:** De nombreuses informations sont récoltées dans les 7 tomes. Par conséquent, si le chapitre comporte un SPOILER, vous en serez immédiatement prévenus ;)

**Disclaimer:** Pratiquement tous les personnages et lieux appartiennent à JKR. Toutefois, l'histoire et toute autre folie nous appartiennent pleinement –malheureusement :p

**Personnages centraux:** _**James et Lily**_ pour ce chapitre

**Résumé général:**Chers amis, laissez-nous vous conter la véritable histoire des Maraudeurs…

_**Chapitre rédigé par:**_ Jeanne

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 8: Bonne année**

- Suivez-moi au quatrième étage, Miss Evans.

Lily obéit à son supérieur et lui emboîta le pas. Elle y était, enfin… Elle allait faire partie d'une équipe de Guérisseurs à Ste-Mangouste. Elle était déjà pleine de sentiments aussi forts que de l'excitation, de la joie et qu'une détermination sans commune mesure. Silencieuse et attentive, elle essayait de ne pas perdre une miette de toutes les informations qui lui étaient données à une vitesse folle.

- …vérifier que les lits soient faits, nettoyer chaque chambre tous les deux jours avec le Magicracra, et rien d'autre, surtout ; c'est l'unique produit capable d'empêcher certaines ondes magiques de se propager à d'autres patients. Vous travaillerez dans mon équipe au niveau « Pathologie des sortilèges », au vu de vos excellents résultats en Enchantements.

- Oui, Monsieur, répondit docilement Lily, réussissant à cacher son enthousiasme avec une facilité déconcertante.

C'est que le Médicomage Malcolm Rough n'avait pas l'air d'un homme à l'humour décapant. Il était assez jeune, la quarantaine, tout au plus, mais son visage s'était déjà creusé d'une multitudes de petites rides, lui donnant sans cesse un air préoccupé, voire inquiet. Lily ne le connaissait que depuis quelques heures et elle avait déjà pu savoir de lui qu'il était un Guérisseur sérieux et méticuleux. Elle aurait pu tomber sur bien pire ; une de ses collègues s'était retrouvée dans l'équipe d'une vieille harpie du niveau « Blessures par créature vivante » qui passait son temps à postillonner des ordres et des injures à ses coéquipiers.

- Je vais vous présenter le reste de mon équipe avant de vous faire faire le tour de l'étage, continua Rough une fois qu'ils furent arrivés au quatrième pallier.

Il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers une petite salle où quelques Guérisseurs prenaient une boisson chaude. Par la petite fenêtre, on pouvait admirer des rideaux de neige tomber sur le centre de Londres. Les occupants de la salle de repos, tous vêtus de robes vert émeraude, tournèrent la tête à l'arrivée de Lily et de son accompagnateur.

- Voici Jack Pilius, un apprenti guérisseur, comme vous ; Medusa Scurus, la Guérisseuse-en-Chef de la salle Julius McHaddock ; Melissa Miller, notre spécialiste des maladies magiques chroniques ; et enfin Evey Cardock, notre infirmière.

Lily fut accueillie bien plus chaleureusement par le reste de l'équipe que par Malcolm Rough lui-même. Evey, une petite quinquagénaire débordante d'énergie, lui donna sa première robe émeraude, que Lily enfila avec un plaisir non-dissimulé. Jack Pilius, qui devait avoir un ou deux ans de plus qu'elle et dont le nez en trompette lui donnait une bille de clown, s'empressa de la rassurer sur l'apparente froideur de leur supérieur "doux comme une guimauve derrière son visage crispé". Melissa, une jolie trentenaire aux épais cheveux blonds, semblait quant à elle éreintée, au vu des deux grands cernes qu'arboraient ses yeux, mais elle adressa un large sourire à la nouvelle venue. Seule la Guérisseuse-en-Chef, Medusa Scurus, resta dans son coin, se contentant de faire un très léger signe de tête qui fit glisser l'une de ses boucles noires sur ses épaules.

OOO

- POTTER ! Un café, et que ça…

Avant même que McHarris ne puisse terminer de brailler sa si gentille demande, James posa devant lui une tasse de café fumant.

- Bien noir, deux sucres, un chouilla de miel, comme tous les lundis matins.

George McHarris leva les yeux vers son apprenti Limier qui semblait se battre avec les muscles de son visage pour ne pas laisser éclater un sourire triomphant.

- Voilà également les résultats de l'enquête menée par Kevin et moi dans l'Allée des Embrumes.

Il laissa tomber un énorme dossier à côté du café.

- Nous n'avons rien trouvé de particulier, si ce n'est un étrange parchemin crypté.

- Déchiffrez-le m…

- C'est déjà fait, chef. Voilà la traduction à laquelle nous sommes parvenus grâce à l'aide de quelques collègues polyglottes du Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale.

James extirpa du dossier un parchemin chiffonné sur lequel s'étalaient des mots écrits dans une langue inconnue. James était penché au-dessus de l'épaule de McHarris, ce qui semblait le mettre très mal à l'aise.

- C'est un mélange d'anciennes runes et de gaélique. On y parle d'un « rendez-vous sanglant à la prochaine Pleine Lune ».

- Et quand aur… ?

- Le soir du trente et un, le coupa encore une fois James. Ni le lieu ni l'heure ne sont indiqués, par contre, et il nous est impossible de savoir si ce rendez-vous a été donné par Vous-Savez-Qui ou par un autre groupe de Mages Noirs. L'hypothèse d'un gang de jeunes inoffensifs n'est pas à exclure, bien entendu, mais étant donné que nous avons trouvé ce message aux abords de la Caverne du Boiteux, le bar où se côtoient les pires sorciers du monde magique, nous penchons plus pour les deux premières possibilités.

James se redressa et mit ses mains derrière son dos, attendant un verdict. McHarris leva ses yeux bleu glacé vers lui, les sourcils froncés, et se contenta de pousser une sorte de grognement avant d'ouvrir le dossier et de se plonger dans sa lecture.

L'apprenti rejoignit son box, laissant apparaître son sourire goguenard. Kevin Porter, accoudé au petit muret qui séparait son box de celui de James, lui lança un regard interrogateur, auquel James répondit en levant un pouce victorieux.

- Je l'ai bluffé, lui chuchota-t-il en s'installant à son bureau.

Sur le mur, en face de lui, la photo de Lily lui fit un grand sourire auquel il répondit.

- Tu vois, tu commences à comprendre comment il marche, commenta Kevin d'une voix guillerette. Le truc, c'est d'anticiper ses questions et ses ordres pour qu'il n'ait pas l'impression de perdre son temps.

- Heureusement que tu étais là, sinon j'aurais eu beaucoup plus de mal.

- On est tous dans la même galère, sourit Kevin en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Être formé en un an ce n'est déjà pas facile, alors autant tout faire pour que ces petits détails ne te retardent pas.

James lui adressa un hochement de tête en guise de remerciement, puis jeta un coup d'œil du côté des Roublards. Pas de trace de Sirius ; il devait être parti en mission, encore une fois. Eux qui pensaient travailler ensemble en devenant Aurors ! James restait la moitié du temps au Quartier Général des Aurors, l'autre moitié, il la passait à filer des types vaguement soupçonnés de receler de la poudre hallucinogène dans le fourreau de leur baguette, ou parfois à chercher des indices sur des lieux soi-disant malsains. Sirius, quant à lui, avait toute l'action dont il rêvait ; Maugrey s'était vite félicité de voir que sa tête à claques préférée s'avouait être un excellent duelliste. Depuis leur entrée chez les Aurors, Sirius avait ainsi participé à pas moins d'une vingtaine d'arrestations et de traques toutes plus mouvementées les unes que les autres. James n'était pas jaloux, mais un peu plus d'action de son côté aurait été la bienvenue.

- POTTER ! hurla soudain la voix enragée de McHarris.

Aussitôt, James bondit sur ses pieds et passa sa tête au-dessus du muret de son box.

- Oui, che… ?

- IL Y A UN « S » A « ALLEE DES EMBRUMES » !

James ne put s'en empêcher. De désespoir, sa tête claqua lourdement contre son bureau.

OOO

- Bonjour, Nanthilde.

Lily et Melissa Miller entraient dans une petite chambre, l'une de celles que l'on ne réserve qu'aux résidents permanents de l'hôpital. Une femme au regard vide se tenait immobile dans son lit. La dénommée Nanthilde ne bougea pas d'un cil lorsque Melissa Miller se posta face à elle, un grand sourire étincelant sur son visage fatigué. Lily lui emboîta le pas, poussant un petit chariot de métal contenant toutes sortes de potions et d'onguents. Bien que mal à l'aise devant ce manque total de réaction, Lily adressa un petit sourire à la patiente.

- Nanthilde souffre d'une maladie assez rare, même dans le monde magique, expliqua Melissa en remplissant un petit gobelet d'une potion rouge. La Magie est, comme vous le savez, incrustée dans chaque cellule qui compose le corps d'un sorcier. Dans le cas de Nanthilde, la Magie a pris une place trop importante dans chaque parcelle de son corps.

- Mais ne devrait-elle pas alors être une sorcière particulièrement douée ? s'étonna Lily. Ça serait la conséquence logique… Avec une telle concentration de Magie…

- Au contraire, expliqua Melissa d'une voix douce. La Magie est certes quelque chose de très puissant – mais aussi d'incontrôlable. Chez Nanthilde, elle prend tellement d'importance dans chaque fonction du corps qu'elle empêche le sorcier de faire quoi que ce soit. Il arrive même parfois qu'elle devienne si puissante qu'elle arrive à maîtriser tout le corps. Et il y a eu des cas où le malade s'est révélé être une véritable bombe magique à retardement.

Melissa s'approcha de la patiente et lui fit doucement glisser la potion entre les lèvres.

- C'est ce qu'on appelle le Symptôme de Sabernoc. La potion que j'administre à Nanthilde, l'Eveilleuse, est faite à base de feuilles d'eucalyptus et de dards de Billywig, qui comme vous le savez sans doute, sont d'excellents relaxants en plus de susciter l'euphorie. Cette potion permet au patient de reprendre le contrôle de son corps pendant quelques heures, en réduisant temporairement la puissance de la Magie.

Effectivement, quelques secondes après avoir bu la potion, les yeux de Nanthilde s'animèrent et elle prit une grande inspiration. Intriguée, elle cligna plusieurs fois des cils avant d'adresser un doux sourire à Melissa.

- Merci, Guérisseur Miller…

Sa voix était faible et fatiguée, mais on y sentait une grande reconnaissance.

- Nanthilde, je vous présente Lily Evans, qui va régulièrement venir m'assister dans mes soins.

- Bonjour, Madame, dit Lily, intriguée.

- Votre famille ne va pas tarder à arriver, continua Melissa. Je vais vous laisser. N'hésitez pas à faire appel à moi en cas de besoin.

Melissa et Lily quittèrent la chambre de Nanthilde. La Guérisseuse remarqua vite le silence profond dans lequel son apprentie était plongée.

- Quelque chose vous tracasse, Evans ?

- Je me demandais pourquoi vous ne donnez pas cette potion en continu, lui répondit Lily, préoccupée. Cela permettrait au patient de garder le contrôle de son corps toute la journée…

Melissa s'arrêta et observa Lily, un petit air agréablement surpris dans les yeux.

- Croyez-vous que si une telle chose était possible, Nanthilde serait encore à l'hôpital ?

Lily ne trouva rien à répondre et se contenta d'observer le Guérisseur, attendant une explication.

- L'Eveilleuse est une potion qui, si donnée en trop grandes quantités, pourrait aller jusqu'à détruire chaque parcelle de Magie contenue dans le corps du patient.

- Mais vivre en Moldu serait sans doute bien plus agréable que de vivre trois heures par jour, non ?

Lily ne pouvait s'y résigner… Y avait-il réellement des gens qui ne peuvent vivre qu'une infime part de leurs vies sans que les meilleurs Guérisseurs de Ste-Mangouste ne puissent rien y faire ?

- Je suis certaine que cela serait bien meilleur pour eux, en effet, accorda Melissa. Mais chez les gens atteints du Symptôme de Sabernoc, la Magie tient un rôle primordial dans le fonctionnement des organes vitaux. En administrant trop d'Eveilleuse et en détruisant cette Magie, on risquerait d'infliger des blessures irréparables au patient, allant jusqu'à la mort. Les trois à cinq heures de réveil sont le mieux que nous puissions faire.

Lily sentit une vague de compassion et de tristesse la submerger, sentiment qu'elle tenta de surmonter. La règle numéro un des Guérisseurs : toujours paraître confiant.

OOO

Sirius dégaina les trois énormes sandwiches qu'il s'était préparé le matin même et poussa d'un geste brusque toute la paperasse pour les poser sur le bureau de James. Assis à côté de lui, une demi baguette dans les mains, James avait du mal à avaler quoi que ce soit.

- Un problème, James ? demanda Kevin, la bouche pleine de pain.

- Ça m'énerve de bloquer sur ce bout de parchemin, déclara le jeune Limier en montrant la traduction du message crypté, menacée par la sauce qui coulait abondamment des sandwiches de Sirius. Ça va faire près de six jours qu'on travaille dessus, et on ne trouve rien. Plus j'y pense et plus j'ai l'impression que les Mangemorts ont voulu nous laisser une fausse piste, pour qu'on se concentre dessus et qu'on ne fasse plus attention à d'autres agissements douteux…

- Réfléchis un peu, Cornedrue, s'exclama Sirius. Les Mangemorts ne sont pas stupides. S'ils avaient voulu nous laisser une fausse piste, ils auraient aussi laissé une multitude de faux indices, non ?

- Alors comment expliques-tu que nous n'ayons absolument RIEN trouvé d'autre ?

- James, si ce sont bien les Mangemorts les auteurs de ce message, je peux t'assurer qu'il nous faudra bien plus d'une semaine pour réussir à les traquer. Il nous a fallu plus de quatre mois pour découvrir que Tu-Sais-Qui préparait quelque chose pendant l'été, la dernière fois. Et encore, c'était trop tard ; la catastrophe a eu lieu bien avant qu'on apprenne qu'elle était si imminente.

Le visage de Kevin, d'habitude calme et souriant, se fit soudain sérieux et crispé.

- Je ne veux pas qu'un tel massacre se reproduise, cette fois-ci, lâcha-t-il d'une voix décidée.

- T'en fais pas, Porter, le rassura Sirius en lui donnant une petite tape dans le dos. Cette fois-ci vous disposez d'un indice capital : on sait que ce qu'ils préparent aura lieu la veille du Nouvel An.

- Le problème c'est qu'on ne sait pas encore où, rectifia James en grimaçant. Et au cas où tu l'ignorerais, Patmol, la Grande-Bretagne est, comme son nom l'indique, grande.

Au même instant, un groupe de Gardiens fit son entrée dans le QG. A leur tête, Lynn, dont la crinière de feu était parfaitement reconnaissable. Elle s'approcha des trois jeunes hommes tout en enlevant sa cape. Presque automatiquement, Kevin se leva et lui offrit son siège. La jeune femme ne se fit pas prier et se laissa tomber dessus, laissant échapper un profond soupir.

- On vient de passer la nuit à surveiller le Chemin de Traverse et l'Allée des Embrumes… Rien. Absolument rien. Oh bien sûr, il y avait des types louches qui allaient et venaient dans la Caverne du Boiteux, mais rien d'inhabituel. Pas de Mangemorts connus en vue. Pas de geste suspicieux. Absolument rien. En plus Sadblock a tout fait pour qu'on passe de la manière la plus discrète possible, ajouta Lynn en un rictus sarcastique.

- C'est à dire ? demandèrent Sirius et James d'une même voix.

- On était censé interroger des passants, mais il fallait avoir l'air d'être un habitué du coin… Et lui, il s'avance d'un pas conquérant en criant « Halte ! Auror ! »

Cornelius Sadblock avait tout du bon élève prétentieux qui veut faire respecter son autorité partout, et ça, les Maraudeurs s'en étaient très vite rendus compte. Son petit succès auprès des mentors au match de Quidditch l'avait fait sourire d'un petit air supérieur pendant une bonne quinzaine de jours.

- J'ai cru que Sheppard allait le tuer, ajouta Lynn en prenant le café chaud que lui proposait Kevin.

- Y'a de quoi… Ça a dû un peu pourrir votre mission, commenta Sirius.

- Oui… Après ça, impossible d'interroger qui que ce soit. Sans parler du fait qu'il va nous être maintenant impossible d'aller patrouiller là-bas sans se faire repérer.

- En bref, retour à la case départ…

James lâcha son sandwich qui tomba sur son pantalon et passa ses deux mains sur son visage fatigué. Jamais il n'avait à ce point été tenté de tout abandonner.

Mais Sirius lui donna un léger coup de coude et les deux maraudeurs échangèrent un long regard complice.

Pas besoin de la permission de quiconque pour aller se promener dans l'Allée des Embrumes afin de jeter eux-mêmes un coup d'oeil...

OOO

Un bâillement échappa à Lily. Assise dans la salle de repos, elle dégustait un chocolat chaud plus que mérité. Le réveil avait été difficile ; l'absence de son homme l'avait empêchée de trouver le sommeil avant que la nuit ne soit déjà bien avancée. Le savoir au pire endroit du monde magique avec la seule compagnie Sirius n'avait rien eu de rassurant.

Elle ne commençait son service que dans une heure, mais James avait promis de passer la voir avant de se rendre au ministère. Elle attendait donc, se rongeant les sangs sans vouloir le montrer.

C'est alors que Jack Pilius fit son entrée. Il sembla surpris de la voir là de si bonne heure, et lui adressa un grand sourire. Lily lui répondit, se demandant comment tous ces garçons pouvaient faire pour avoir sans cesse l'air éveillé et enthousiaste tout en se levant à des heures inhumaines.

- Salut, Lily.

- Bonjour, Jack.

- Puis-je savoir ce que tu fais là si tôt ? demanda-t-il, ses yeux de clown posés sur elle.

- J'attends quelqu'un, répondit simplement Lily. Et toi ? Je ne savais pas que tu arrivais si tôt à l'hôpital… Tenterais-tu de faire du zèle auprès de notre supérieur ?

Jack fit un petit sourire et alla accrocher son long manteau dans le casier de métal qui lui était attribué.

- Non, mais… Je n'habite pas tout près, je prends le train pour venir. Je n'ai pas mon permis de transplaner, ajouta-t-il devant l'air interrogateur de Lily. Je l'ai passé trois fois sans succès. L'examinateur a même écrit « Catastrophe » sur mon dossier, la dernière fois.

Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Et tu dis ça avec un tel détachement…

- Bah… dit-il avec un haussement d'épaules. Il y a des choses beaucoup plus graves dans la vie, non ?

Lily ne répondit rien, mais observa son coéquipier d'un nouvel œil. Plus elle y réfléchissait, et plus elle s'étonnait de voir que souvent, sous l'insouciance et l'humour douteux, se cache quelque chose de beaucoup plus noble...

Jack se servit un thé et s'installa à côté de Lily. La présence du jeune homme n'était pas pour lui déplaire : un peu de compagnie ne pourrait qu'apaiser l'angoisse qu'elle ressentait chaque fois qu'elle pensait à James.

- Alors ? Tes premiers jours à Ste-Mangouste ? demanda-t-il.

- …Enrichissants.

Ce fut le premier mot qui vint à l'esprit de Lily.

- J'ai appris énormément de choses en moins de deux semaines… Et j'avais hâte d'être au contact des patients. Mais je ne pensais pas que ça serait parfois si dur…

- Je vois ce que tu veux dire… acquiesça Jack. On ne voit pas que de jolies choses en travaillant ici. Et il faut dès maintenant te mettre dans la tête qu'il te sera parfois impossible de soigner quelqu'un.

- Je sais.

Mais elle avait beau le savoir, l'idée elle-même lui était insupportable. Voir quelqu'un perdre la vie sous ses yeux et ne rien pouvoir y faire… ? Hors de question ! Elle s'était juré de tout faire pour guérir tout le monde, peu importe les conséquences pour elle.

C'est à ce moment là qu'il y eut un petit chahut dans le couloir et que la porte s'ouvrit en grand. James fit son apparition.

Il était couvert de poussière et son visage était blanc de fatigue. Ses yeux noisette cherchèrent fébrilement Lily pendant un bref instant avant de se poser sur elle. Son visage se fendit d'un large sourire. Celui de Jack disparut d'un seul coup.

- James !

Lily se leva d'un bond et se jeta à son cou. Il sentait le froid et l'humidité…

- Je vais bien, Lily… Il ne s'est rien passé.

Il ne fallait pas être devin pour sentir, rien qu'au ton qu'il employait, qu'il aurait préféré qu'il se passe quelque chose.

- Je ne peux pas rester longtemps, je suis seulement venu te dire que j'allais bien. Je vais maintenant rejoindre mon cher et tendre mentor qui va encore m'engueuler pour une raison qu'il aura pris soin de cogiter toute la nuit.

- Tu ne pourrais pas rester un peu ici pour boire quelque chose de chaud? Ou dormir un peu ? Tu peux te reposer dans une chambre libre, je peux t'arranger ça...

- Pour être accueilli au Ministère par un joli bouquet d'insultes ? Merlin non. Je suis costaud, je vais tenir le coup. Un bon café et je serai d'aplomb !

Jack toussa bruyamment derrière elle, mais la jeune apprentie n'y fit pas attention. Lily adressa à James un regard plein de reproches, mais le cri aigu qui s'éleva dans le couloir l'empêcha de faire la moindre réprimande.

- DEGAGE !

- Voyons, Meredith, un peu de tenue, on est dans un hôpital, par Merl…

- Black, si tu n'as pas disparu de ma vue dans les trois secondes, je ne…

Lily et James, ainsi que le reste de l'étage sorti des chambres pour observer la scène, se retrouvèrent face à une Meredith folle de rage. Sirius, tout aussi poussiéreux que James, observait l'infirmière stagiaire avec un grand sourire insolent.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Meredith, on s'en va, de toute façon, intervint James en prenant Sirius par le bras. Mais on reviendra, on te le promet.

Lily dut retenir Meredith pour l'empêcher de se jeter sur les deux apprentis Aurors. Un petit signe de tête et un clin d'œil à Lily, puis James quittait l'hôpital dans un claquement de cape, Sirius à ses côtés.

OOO

Voir Lily avait quelque peu apaisé sa frustration croissante, mais maintenant qu'il se dirigeait vers le QG des Aurors, James sentait tout son ressentiment refaire surface. Même en restant totalement incognitos sous la cape d'invisibilité, Sirius et lui n'avait pu récolter le moindre indice. Cette petite escapade hors du cadre professionnelle était censée l'aider à avancer dans son enquête… Et toujours rien.

- On est censés prévenir tout danger dans le monde magique, et ça fait dix jours qu'on trépigne sur ce « bain de sang à la prochaine pleine lune »… Imagine, Sirius, que Voldemort ait prévu un nouveau massacre, et que les valeureux Aurors n'aient rien pu faire pour l'en empêcher ! A quoi on sert ?!

- Tu sais, Cornedrue, lui répondit Sirius après que le sorcier-vigile lui ait rendu sa baguette, plus j'y pense et plus je me dis qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche. La moitié des Aurors sont sur cette affaire depuis plus d'une semaine et on n'a absolument rien trouvé d'autre que ce parchemin. Soit les Mangemorts sont incroyablement doués, soit nous sommes complètement aveugles…Je refuse tout de suite la première hypothèse. La seule chose que nous ayons à faire, c'est de trouver une autre piste. Peut-être qu'on ne cherche pas au bon endroit… ?

- Et qu'est-ce qui te permet de douter de l'intelligence des Mangemorts ? demanda James, une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux.

- Hey, je sais de quoi je parle. La moitié de ma famille en fait partie.

James sentit son estomac se contracter. Sirius avait l'air si détendu. Et pourtant, porter le nom de Black dans le contexte actuel relevait de l'exploit. Dès qu'il était entré chez les Aurors, le Roublard chargé de traquer Bellatrix et Rodolphus Lestrange, Philip Neil, n'avait pas cessé de le harceler de questions et de l'observer d'un regard noir.

- Ouais, et quand on observe ton Q.I. à toi, on se rassure vite, c'est sûr… ajouta James pour détendre l'atmosphère. Juste pour savoir, qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Meredith qui l'a mise dans un tel état ?

- Je lui ai juste dit que ça lui allait bien d'avoir pris dix kilos, répondit Sirius, prenant tout de même un léger air vexé à la remarque de son meilleur ami.

Il y avait, comme tous les matins, une queue pour emprunter les ascenseurs. Les deux jeunes hommes jouèrent des coudes pour atteindre la cheminée V. Leurs insignes d'Auror étincelaient à la lueur des flammes vertes qui s'allumaient et s'éteignaient dans les cheminées au fur et à mesure que les employés du Ministère arrivaient dans l'Atrium. Ils s'apprêtaient à rejoindre le centre de formation quand quelqu'un les interpella.

- Excusez-moi... Vous êtes Aurors?

Les yeux de James et Sirius se posèrent sur un grand homme roux qui, malgré sa jeunesse, avait déjà un front dégarni et de grands cernes qui le vieillissaient.

- Oui, répondit Sirius. Enfin, disons apprentis, mais par les temps qui courent, cela ne change pas grand chose.

- J'imagine, oui, sourit l'homme. Je suis Arthur Weasley, du Département du Détournement de l'Artisanat Moldu.

James et Sirius se présentèrent à leur tour, taisant le fait qu'ils n'avaient jamais entendu parler de cette section du Ministère.

- McHarris m'a demandé de le prévenir au moindre événement suspect, continua Weasley. Pourriez-vous lui remettre ceci?

Il leur tendit un rouleau de parchemin.

- Quelque chose de grave? demanda James en fronçant les sourcils.

Arthur Weasley jeta un coup d'oeil rapide autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne ne prêtait attention à leur conversation, puis se mit à chuchoter:

- Plutôt, oui. C'est un panneau publicitaire, à Cardiff... Il a été ensorcelé de telle manière que tous les Moldus qui le lisent tombent malades. Une véritable catastrophe... Nous avons été mis au courant cette nuit. Le Premier Ministre Moldu est prévenu et les médias vont parler d'une épidémie de grippe. En tout début de matinée, la Brigade de Réparation des Accidents Magiques a été inspecter le panneau et il semblerait bien qu'il s'agisse de Magie Noire. Mais il a fallut agir vite...Déjà deux personnes âgées en sont mortes.

- On essaie de réparer les dégâts?

- La Brigade est allée chercher les meilleurs guérisseurs de Ste-Mangouste pour qu'ils aillent observer les symptômes et qu'ils tentent de créer un antidote qu'on pourrait pulvériser ni vu, ni connu sur la ville... En attendant, ils essaient d'installer un bouclier protecteur pour limiter les dégâts.

Plus il parlait, et plus Weasley avait l'air furieux. Sa nuque rougissait à vue d'oeil et ses yeux lançaient des flammes derrière ses petites lunettes.

- Il va sans dire que Vous-Savez-Qui est certainement derrière tout ça, lâcha-t-il.

- Ou alors un de ses nombreux fans, ironisa Sirius.

- Merci beaucoup, Weasley, conclut James en glissant le parchemin dans une poche de sa cape. Je donnerai ça à McHarris.

Arthur Weasley les gratifia d'un léger sourire puis disparut dans la foule des sorciers.

- C'est terrifiant de voir que le Seigneur des ténèbres peut faire preuve d'une imagination pareille. C'est complètement...

- ...vicieux et pervers, acheva James avec un net ton de colère dans la voix.

Quand ils arrivèrent au centre de formation, ils se retrouvèrent presque instantanément devant McHarris qui, les bras croisés, les attendait de pied ferme.

- Black, Potter! Vous êtes ENCORE en retard!

- Nous avons croisé Ar...

- Je m'en contrefous! Vous devriez être là depuis près d'un quart d'heure! Vous n'êtes plus à Poudlard, mes gaillards, vous êtes dans la vraie vie, et j'ai autre chose à faire que de chaperonner des freluquets dans votre g...

James lui lança presque le rouleau de parchemin au visage.

- Arthur Weasley devait vous remettre ceci, et je pense qu'après la lecture de ce rapport, vous trouverez autre chose à faire de votre journée qu'à courir derrière deux apprentis en retard.

Sans un mot de plus, James se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la salle où avaient lieu les entraînements en duel. James tentait de calmer la colère qui montait en lui.

- Si ce vieux troll savait que nous avons sans doute fait plus d'heures supplémentaires que le plus consciencieux des Aurors...!

- T'en fais pas, Cornedrue, tu l'as bien mouché, le grabataire... Tu vas te défouler en duel. J'espère que tu seras contre Sadblock, histoire que tu lui fasses ravaler sa tête de lèche-bottes...

Ils entrèrent dans une vaste salle. Anya Austen venait d'arriver et commençait à former les duos qui devraient se battre.

- Ah, Potter, dit-elle en tournant son visage sévère sur James. Vous travaillerez avec Londubat, aujourd'hui. Il faut à tout prix que vous vous perfectionniez en attaque, et lui en défense.

James et Frank se serrèrent la main. Devant le sourire du jeune homme, James oublia un peu sa colère et sentit ses muscles se détendre.

- Vous, Black, vous aurez le privilège de vous entraîner avec moi.

Sirius sembla se liquéfier sur place. C'est qu'Anya Austen n'était pas connue pour sa douceur. Il lança un regard de détresse à James et Frank avant de rejoindre le vétéran à l'autre bout de la salle.

- Alors, du mal à attaquer, Potter? lança Frank en remontant ses manches d'un air de défi. On a peur d'abîmer les vilains?

Ses yeux brillaient d'amusement.

- Et toi, il paraît que tu as une défense pitoyable, répondit James dans un grand sourire engageant. Il va m'être aisé de te réduire en charpie.

James et Frank, chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient face à face, jouaient à se provoquer histoire de savoir répondre aux attaques verbales qu'ils risquaient d'entendre lors de vrais combats. Leurs duels s'avouaient souvent très enrichissants, car leurs méthodes de combat se complétaient.

La seule règle à respecter dans ces duels était de ne pas infliger de blessures trop graves à son adversaire. James avait déjà eu plusieurs os brisés, qu'Austen avait réparés en un clin d'oeil.

James et Frank travaillèrent donc leurs points faibles, chacun aidant l'autre pour les sortilèges où il était le meilleur. James fut ravi quand il réussit à envoyer Frank valser à plus de dix mètres de lui, le faisant presque atterrir sur Lynn qui lui avait lancé tout un flot fleuri d'injures ; mais le jeune Gardien se vengea un peu plus tard en lui renvoyant son propre Stupéfix. Il fallut à Frank plus de dix minutes pour réussir à réanimer James.

Alors qu'il aidait James à se relever, la voix de Sirius résonna comme un coup de tonnerre dans toute la salle.

- EXPULSO!

Tous les combats cessèrent et les têtes se tournèrent vers Sirius et Austen. Celle-ci arrêta le sortilège de Sirius avant même qu'il ne l'atteigne. Sirius était rouge de rage.

- Black, résonna la voix d'Austen dans la grande pièce désormais silencieuse, vous devez à tout prix apprendre à contrôler votre colère. Elle vous aveugle et vous rend vulnérable. C'est elle votre plus grande faiblesse et vous ne deviendrez jamais un grand duelliste en vous laissant emporter par vos ressentiments.

Sirius lança sa baguette dans un geste de fureur et quitta la pièce d'un pas rageur, sans un regard pour les autres. Austen le laissa faire sans dire un mot, puis ramassa sa baguette et s'approcha de James.

- Votre ami a besoin de guérir de ses blessures, lui dit-elle en plongeant ses yeux sombres dans les pupilles noisette de James. Il faut que vous l'y aidiez, Potter, sinon, au prochain affrontement, il risque d'y rester.

James acquiesça d'un signe de tête et prit la baguette de Sirius. Il ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'Austen attendait de lui, mais il se promit de découvrir la source de cette colère qui faisait perdre à Sirius tous ses moyens.

- La séance est terminée, s'exclama ensuite Austen. Harrigan vous attend dans la salle Ecarlate. A la semaine prochaine.

OOO

- ...j'ai aussi soumis un nouveau projet à la direction, les Fusées Boumbadaboum - le nom est encore provisoire - et le chef a l'air emballé... Tu imagines? Plus besoin d'allumer une trentaine de fusées pour un feu d'artifices éclatant ; tout en un dans une seule fusée! Une inovation majeure, certes, mais surtout : mon nom en grosses lettres sur le couvercle d'une boîte multicolore! Tu ne trouves pas que ça serait géant?

Plus Maggy parlait, et plus Lily craignait qu'elle ne répande son chocolat-fraise sur les occupants des tables voisines ; sa tasse valsait dans sa main gauche au rythme de ses mots, quelques gouttes marron tachetant déjà l'anorak doré de la jeune femme. Mais revoir sa vieille amie lui faisait un bien fou. Lily en était presque à se dire qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment quitté Poudlard...

- Ca me rappelle quand tu testais des explosifs dans les cachots désaffectés... Et que la bonne poire Evans couvrait chacune de tes expériences, risquant à chaque fois son statut de préfète, plaisanta-t-elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Comment oses-tu traiter ma meilleure amie de bonne poire?! s'exclama la sorcière aux cheveux courts dans tout le petit pub, attirant sur elle l'attention de tous les clients qui ne les regardaient pas encore.

Lily éclata de rire, bientôt suivie par Maggy qui en profita pour inonder sa moitié de la table avec son chocolat chaud.

- Et toi, Sainte-Mangouste? Tu t'en sors?

Le visage de Lily se crispa un bref instant. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil au regard turquoise de Maggy.

- Je fais ce que je voulais faire, je... J'aide, je soigne... Je suis contente de pouvoir servir à quelque chose...

- ...Mais?

Bien sûr. Maggy décelait toujours l'existence d'un "mais", même sous-jacent.

- ...Mais à l'étage où je suis, il s'agit plus d'aider les gens à supporter leur maladie que de les guérir définitivement. Parfois, un patient arrive parce qu'un sortilège d'Enflure a ricoché, ou parce qu'ils ont confondu un Rictusempra avec un Aguamenti, et eux, je peux les guérir en un clin d'oeil, mais les patients permanents... Ca me fait mal au coeur de ne leur servir à rien.

L'index de Maggy se retrouva si vite devant le nez de Lily que la rouquine faillit en renverser son chocolat à son tour. L'expression de Maggy était sérieuse ; les sourcils froncés, les yeux plissés, elle observait Lily d'un air réprobateur.

- Quoi?!

- Personne n'attend de toi que tu sois un super-héros, Lily, déclara Maggy d'un ton ferme. Tu n'y es pour rien s'il y a des maladies incurables. Et ce n'est pas de ta faute non plus si tu ne leur trouves pas de remèdes. Par contre je t'interdis de dire que tu ne sers à rien!

Lily était bluffée par le ton sérieux et sans appel qu'utilisait son amie. Peut-être bien qu'elle avait fini par mûrir, après tout.

- Tous ces gens n'ont besoin que d'une chose ; qu'on les aide à supporter leur maladie. Qu'on les aide à se sentir dignes, qu'on leur donne un peu de soleil. Et toi, même si tu n'es qu'une toute petite infirmière, tu as les moyens de leur apporter tout ça, et sur un plateau en argent, qui plus est - je le sais mieux que quiconque. Alors ressaisis-toi, reprends confiance et grouille-toi pour finir ton chocolat, on a des courses de Noël à faire!

Et Lily, sans broncher, s'exécuta. Etrangement, elle se sentait maintenant honteuse, presque stupide... Tentant de finir cul-sec son chocolat encore brûlant, elle regardait Maggy, sentant tout son corps se réchauffer - et elle doutait que ce ne soit que grâce à son chocolat.

Quand elles furent de nouveau sous la neige qui tombait à gros flocons sur le Chemin de Traverse, Maggy semblait avoir complètement oublié sa soudaine personnalité mûre et sérieuse. La tête en arrière, la bouche grande ouverte, elle essayait de gober les flocons, pour soi-disant "refroidir sa langue". A son bras, Lily riait, l'imitait parfois, et laissait les deux émeraudes qui lui tenaient lieu d'yeux se remplir de toutes les lumières qui éclairaient l'avenue la plus connue du monde sorcier. Quelques heures plus tôt, elle aurait trouvé toute la rue bien triste ; on voyait encore les traces de l'attaque qui avait eu lieu en août, et les commerçants tentaient de redonner un peu de dignité à leurs façades en les couvrant de guirlandes. Mais maintenant, tout cela la remplissait d'espoir, et elle se disait qu'on peut aller jusqu'à oublier la pire des horreurs pour en faire quelque chose de magnifique.

- N'empêche, vous n'avez pas choisi des boulots très faciles, James et toi, fit remarquer Maggy la bouche pleine de neige. Médicomage, Auror... Ca vous met un poids sur les épaules... Et connaissant ton Maraudeur, il doit prendre ça très au sérieux, autant que toi.

Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'évocation de James. Sa voix se fit plus tendre.

- Oui... Sirius et lui n'arrêtent pas de rédiger leurs rapports et d'imaginer des tas de stratégies... Ils sont très sérieux, tu t'étonnerais de les voir comme ça. Je n'ai jamais vu James aussi studieux. Et il est très consciencieux, aussi...

Elle ne vit pas Maggy esquisser un sourire amusé. C'est vrai que ça devait être étonnant de l'entendre parler ainsi d'un garçon qu'elle avait certifié détester pendant plus de cinq ans. Surtout qu'une fois partie dans un sujet qui lui tenait autant à coeur, la jolie rousse n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter.

- ...Le soir, quand je suis fatiguée, il me fait des bons petits plats... Il est adorable, toujours là quand il faut, à l'écoute, il me remonte le moral quand ça ne va pas...

- Attends voir, ton homme a bien quelques défauts... Non? s'étonna Maggy.

- Oui, assura Lily avec un grand sourire. Il est bordélique, se couche très tard, dilapide son argent sans réfléchir, voue un culte un peu trop important à Flaquemare, et... ah oui, il se débrouille toujours pour détraquer nos appareils Moldus... Mais c'est lui, c'est tout.

Ses joues, déjà rosies par le froid, rougissaient à vue d'oeil. Maggy, un sourire en coin, l'observait attentivement.

- Peut-être que le mariage de ta soeur lui donnera des idées...

Lily éclata de rire, ses yeux émeraude étincelant au milieu de son visage.

- Peut-être, effectivement...

OOO

Tous les Aurors étaient réunis dans la pièce des briefings. Une réunion de la plus haute importance stratégique avait lieu. Les trois Aurors chefs s'agitaient devant une immense carte de la Grande-Bretagne, y faisant apparaître et disparaître des points, des lignes et des flèches. Si James avait fait attention à ce qui se passait devant lui, ce spectacle l'aurait tout de suite ramené à l'époque où, en tant que capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, il devait organiser l'attaque et la défense de ses joueurs.

Mais non, James n'écoutait rien. Et même avec toute la volonté du monde, il aurait été dans l'incapacité de comprendre quoi que ce soit. Depuis son arrivée, il tripotait une petite boîte cubique fourrée dans sa poche. Et tout le monde avait remarqué que le Limier à la langue bien pendue était étrangement silencieux.

McHarris, surtout, ne cessait de l'observer de ses yeux perçants. Les bras croisés, debout à côté de Sheppard et Maugrey qui s'occupaient d'expliquer leur stratégie aux autres Aurors, il ne quittait pas James des yeux, gardant le silence. Mais au bout de vingt minutes, il s'exclama, coupant Sheppard au beau milieu d'une information capitale:

- Potter, si vous vous ennuyez, je peux vous muter aux archives du Magenmagot : de la paperasse à classer, vous pourrez faire la limace toute la journée.

James se redressa à peine et ne jugea même pas bon de répondre. Haussant le menton, le visage grave, il fit un léger signe de tête et fixa son regard sur la carte bariolée. Sheppard reprit, lançant un regard désapprobateur à McHarris.

Mais James ne fit pas plus attention à ce qui se disait qu'auparavant ; et il comptait sur Kevin pour tout lui expliquer de nouveau plus tard. Pour le moment, son esprit était occupé par quelque chose qui pour la première fois depuis des semaines ramenait l'attaque du nouvel an au second plan. Quelque chose qui tenait dans une boîte de quelques centimètres de long.

A ses côtés, Kevin et Sirius ne cessaient de lui jeter de légers coups d'oeil. Mais Sirius avait l'air amusé, et devait parfois se retenir d'éclater de rire au milieu de la réunion. Lynn posait des questions à l'oreille de Kevin, intriguée par le comportement de James. Derrière, Syphonia ne cessait de lui chuchoter qu'elle se ferait un plaisir de lui expliquer le plan stratégique en privé.

Un peu plus tard, dans son box, la même préoccupation l'empêchait de travailler correctement. Il oubliait des phrases entières en rédigeant ses comptes-rendus, n'entendait qu'à peine ce qu'on lui disait, et il se surprit même à ignorer complètement les "Jamesie" incessants de Syphonia.

Quand il dut aller donner quelques documents à Kevin et Alice, qui travaillaient ensemble sur une affaire mineure, il trébucha sur le pied d'une chaise et manqua de s'étaler sur le jeune homme.

Ses collègues Limiers éclatèrent de rire.

- Dis donc, James, t'es vraiment pas dans ton assiette, aujourd'hui... fit remarquer Kevin.

- On dirait qu'on t'a demandé de récurer entièrement le couloir des créatures magiques, plaisanta Alice, un sourire sur son visage rond.

James eut un faible sourire et ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais c'est le moment que choisit Sirius pour quitter son box et les rejoindre.

- Alors, Jimmy? Tu ne leur as pas encore annoncé la merveilleuse nouvelle? claironna-t-il de toute la puissance de ses poumons.

- Merveilleuse nouvelle? Avec la tête que tu tires, on ne dirait pas que c'est quelque chose de bien qui t'arrive... ironisa Kevin en haussant un sourcil.

James déglutit bruyamment et passa une main sur sa nuque, l'autre fourrée dans sa poche, tripotant la petite boîte. Sirius lui assena une telle frappe amicale dans le dos que le Limier faillit en perdre ses lunettes.

- James va demander sa gazelle en épousailles! s'exclama-t-il, un sourire rayonnant aux lèvres.

Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre. Alice joignit les mains sur sa poitrine, ses yeux se mettant à étinceler. Kevin ouvrit grand la bouche, une expression de stupeur sur le visage.

- Félicitations, Potter! tonna Kevin en lui faisant une petite tape sur le bras.

- Un mariage! C'est fantastique! s'écria presque Alice.

James vira au cramoisi et fusilla Sirius du regard. Ce dernier arborait l'air ahuri du coupable ravi qui veut se faire passer pour un ange.

- Attendez, attendez... Elle n'a pas encore dit oui... Nous ne sommes ensemble depuis à peine dix mois et... Et je pense... Je crois... J'ai peur qu'elle trouve que ça soit rapide... Mais... Enfin on verra, au pire ça nous gâchera la veille de Noël...

Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi maladroit de sa vie. Il prit une grande inspiration et se passa une main sur le front. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il eut presque peur en voyant les trois visages attendris qui lui faisaient face.

- Continuez à me regarder comme ça et au prochain cours de duel je vous réduis en pâtée pour hippogriffes.

- Ne t'en fais pas, James, le rassura Alice en souriant. Frank et moi, nous nous sommes fiancés au bout de six mois, et regarde, ça fait un an et demi que ça dure.

- Vous êtes fiancés?! s'exclama Kevin. Je ne savais même pas que vous étiez ensemble!

- Moi je le savais! s'écria Sirius. Même que vous étiez encore à Poudlard quand vous vous êtes fiancés.

- C'est vrai, j'avais oublié... dit James en sentant son coeur s'alléger. Frank a oublié de nous mettre des colles trois semaines de suite, après ça. Il manquait à tous ses devoirs de Préfet-en-Chef.

Les quatre visages se tournèrent alors vers la carrure imposante de Frank, qui discutait d'un air sérieux avec Sheppard en lui montrant un parchemin. Il leva un bref instant les yeux et s'immobilisa en voyant les quatre autres Aurors le regarder avec de grands sourires. Frank leva un sourcil et se permit un petit sourire intrigué. Il hésita un instant avant de les rejoindre.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez, là, vous t...?

- James va se fiancer avec Lily et il a le trac! coupa aussitôt Sirius.

James lui assena un tel coup derrière la tête que le menton de Sirius claqua sur le haut du muret qui séparait le box de Kevin de celui de James.

- Et moi je ne savais pas que vous étiez ensemble, Alice et toi! s'exclama Kevin en se tournant vers Frank. Ca fait quatre mois qu'on se connaît et je n'avais rien remarqué...

- ...Et ça se dit Limier... ironisa Frank en lançant un joli sourire à Alice. James, si ça peut te rassurer, une fois qu'elle a accepté de laver tes sous-vêtements, elle est prête à passer sa vie avec toi.

Il ne sentit même pas la main d'Alice atterrir sur son imposant torse. James se laissa aller à un sourire.

- Attends, vous habitez ensemble, vous faites vos courses ensemble, vous bai...

- Sirius, ça ira, merci, termina James.

- Elle dira oui, assura Alice avec un petit signe de tête. Je ne connais pas beaucoup Lily, mais j'en sais suffisamment pour savoir que vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre.

Le sentiment de malaise revenait en James, mais par bonheur, Lynn vola à son secours en lui offrant une magnifique diversion.

- Kevin! s'exclama-t-elle en se précipitant vers le petit groupe de jeunes gens. Vous tous! Ecoutez! On sait peut-être où le "massacre" aura lieu!

Aussitôt, les hésitations amoureuses de James disparurent complètement de l'esprit de tout le monde, y compris de celui du principal concerné.

- Comment? demanda Alice. On a trouvé un nouvel indice?

- Mieux que ça, répondit Lynn. Vous vous souvenez du type louche que vous avez arrêté, Sirius, avec Maugrey et Syphonia? Ils l'ont interrogé juste après le briefing, tout à l'heure, et il a dit qu'il avait entendu dire qu'il allait y avoir un gros truc le soir du 31... Par qui, il est incapable de le dire, il prétend avoir entendu tout ça plusieurs fois, mais vu que c'est un habitué de la Caverne du Boiteux...

James et Sirius échangèrent un regard.

- Et où pense-t-il que notre petite boucherie aura lieu?

OOO

- A Tinworth, en Cornouailles, dit Evey en souriant. J'habite là avec mon mari et mes trois filles...

- J'ai entendu dire que c'était le village sorcier le plus peuplé de Grande-Bretagne, sourit Lily en se servant une nouvelle tasse de chocolat.

- Oui, il n'y a que quelques familles Moldues à Tinworth, et elles vivent dans de petits hameaux aux environs, si bien qu'on peut aller faire nos courses sans risquer d'éveiller des soupçons en portant des robes de sorciers...

Lily avait terminé sa journée. Bientôt, l'équipe de Meredith prendrait le relais pour s'occuper des patients cette nuit... La jeune femme en profitait pour souffler un peu, et la présence de la pétillante infirmière ainsi que de son collègue Jack l'aidait à décompresser.

- Vous avez l'air de vous y plaire, constata Lily. Je ne connais que Pré-au-Lard, comme village sorcier... Mais James n'arrête pas de me parler de Godric's Hollow. C'est là que son père est né, vous voyez, et il n'arrête pas de dire qu'on ira vivre là-bas... Personnellement, je préfère rester en contact avec le monde Moldu...

- Tu as des parents Moldus? demanda Jack.

- Je suis la première sorcière de ma famille.

Evey fit sursauter ses deux collègues en poussant une exclamation très aigue.

- Moins fort, Lily! Vous ne savez jamais qui peut vous entendre... Et avec tous ces meurtres, ce n'est pas prudent de déclarer être née de Moldus à tout bout de champ!

Lily soupira et en perdit l'envie de finir son chocolat.

- Evey, il n'est pas très difficile pour Voldemort de savoir qui est de sang Moldu ou non. C'est dans tous les registres. Je n'ai pas peur de lui et je ne vais pas commencer à renier mes origines parce qu'elles ne plaisent pas à un psychopathe. Et puis tout le monde sait que mon petit-ami est Auror. Ca suffit largement à me mettre en danger.

Evey rougit, apparemment gênée. Jack eut un petit sourire douloureux.

- Il se rend compte, ton Auror, qu'il te met en danger?

- Nous le savons tous les deux très bien.

Lily fronça les sourcils. Jack ne répondit rien et se contenta de finir son thé, avant de se lever et d'ôter sa robe aux couleurs de Ste Mangouste.

- Il va falloir que j'y aille, je dois aider ma mère à préparer le repas de ce soir... On attend toute la famille pour le réveillon. Et je suis déjà en retard.

- Moi aussi.. Attends-moi, je t'accompagne.

Lily se leva et enleva rapidement sa robe de Médicomage avant d'enfiler son long manteau marron et de coiffer sa casquette noire.

- Joyeux Noël chez toi, Evey!

Elle sortit de la pièce après avoir lancé un grand sourire à l'infirmière, suivant Jack dans les étages inférieurs de l'hôpital, sentant son coeur battre de plus en plus vite tandis qu'elle se rapprochait du moment où elle offrirait son cadeau à James.

- Tu dois aller quelque part? lui demanda Jack lorsqu'elle lui dit qu'elle l'accompagnerait pendant quelques minutes sur le trajet qui le séparait de la gare.

- Je dois passer chercher le cadeau de James sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Ils prirent ensemble le métro. Ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup, mais Jack n'arrêtait pas de regarder Lily avec des yeux si brillants que la jeune femme comprit instantanément qu'elle ne le laissait pas indifférent. Et ce n'était vraiment pas une position confortable pour elle.

- Je descends à la prochaine station... Je dois changer de ligne pour arriver à King's Cross. Lily, je...

Lily ne dit rien mais le regarda, tentant de paraître tout à fait à son aise. Jack sembla sur le point de lui dire plusieurs choses, mais aucun son ne sortait de ses lèvres. Il finit par pousser un petit soupir.

- ...Joyeux Noël, souhaita-t-il d'une voix basse.

Lily lui répondit en un joli sourire, mais son coeur se serra légèrement quand elle vit Jack sortir de la rame de métro les sourcils froncés... Un soupir s'échappa aussi de ses lèvres... De toute évidence, il allait falloir continuer à être son amie sans lui donner de faux espoirs.

Pauvre Jack...

Le jeune apprenti-guérisseur resta dans l'esprit de Lily encore un bon moment, mais quand elle se retrouva sur le Chemin de Traverse, une vague de chaleur la submergea et un sourire un peu stupide se mit à orner ses lèvres. Et il semblait s'agrandir davantage encore au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait de la ménagerie magique...

OOO

James avait surgi si vite dans l'atrium du Ministère qu'il avait renversé une demi-douzaine de gobelins ; il lui avait fallu plus de vingt minutes pour réussir à s'excuser, d'autant plus que le sourire béa accroché à ses lèvres avait fait croire aux créatures qu'il se moquait d'elles. Mais il avait perdu assez de temps. Oubliant complètement d'aller faire enregistrer sa baguette, il se précipita dans l'un des ascenseurs, et déboula quelques instants plus tard dans le Département de la Justice Magique. Il n'était pas encore arrivé dans le Quartier Général des Aurors qu'il croisa quelqu'un qui aurait dû se trouver ailleurs en ce lundi matin.

- ..Remus?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici?

En effet, le lycanthrope sortait tranquillement du QG, un large sourire aux lèvres. James mit un petit moment à remettre son cerveau en marche, mais une fois la surprise passée, il poussa un magnifique "JOYEUX NOËL, LUNARD!" qui résonna bruyamment dans les couloirs du Ministère.

- Figure-toi, Cornedrue, qu'un invité surprise a sonné chez moi ce matin... Je suppose que le Père Noël l'avait pris en stop.

Il fit un pas sur le côté et James se retrouva face à un jeune homme de taille moyenne, qu'il n'aurait eu aucun mal à reconnaître.

- Peter! rugit-il en se jetant sur le nouveau venu.

- Joyeux NoAÏE!

Peter dut se débattre de longues minutes pour que James le libère de son étreinte virile et douloureuse.

- Je pensais que tu ne reviendrais pas avant mars!

- Mon père a eu une promotion, expliqua Peter. Son supérieur est mort...

- Voldemort? s'inquiéta James.

- Non, crise cardiaque. Enfin bref, il est devenu l'un des sous-dirigeants de sa société, il fallait qu'il rentre immédiatement. Et puis je dois avouer que les longs discours pompeux sur l'économie et les investissements commençaient à me taper sur le système, même s'ils étaient dits au sommet des Alpes... Plus de voyage initiatique avec le paternel pour moi, merci.

James était ravi. Ca faisait près de quatre mois qu'il n'avait pas vu Peter, et il fallait avouer que les Maraudeurs sans leur tête à claques avaient un peu perdu de leur saveur. Et puis, il semblait avoir un peu mûri. Il se tenait plus droit, levait un peu plus le menton... Même dans son apparence, il avait changé. Plus mince, un peu plus musclé... Il avait même le teint bronzé, couleur que James n'avait pas l'habitude de le voir arborer, lui d'habitude si pâle...

- Vous avez vu Sirius?

- Oui, on est passé le réveiller chez lui avant de venir. Il allait être en retard. D'ailleurs, il est en retard, dit Remus en souriant.

- Oui, il a passé le réveillon chez sa cousine, et je pense que Dora a dû le pousser à bout... Pauvre Patmol.

Et il n'y avait pourtant aucune trace de compassion dans la voix de James, tout sourire.

- On voulait venir sonner chez toi aussi, continua Peter, mais on avait peur de vous déranger, Lily et toi, en ce beau matin de Noël, ricana Peter.

Noël + Lily égalent demande en mariage. L'arrivée surprise de Peter avait presque réussi à faire passer cette nouvelle au second plan. Comme pris d'une soudaine panique, James sursauta et s'écria:

- ELLE M'A DIT OUI!

Peter sursauta presque autant que lui. Remus écarquilla les yeux. Et la trentaine de paires d'yeux qui se trouvaient dans le couloir se posèrent sur James et ses deux amis.

- Elle t'a dit oui...? répéta Peter sans comprendre.

Mais les yeux de Remus, légèrement froncés, s'éclairèrent soudain et son visage se fendit d'un large sourire.

- James...!

- ELLE LUI A DIT OUI!

Plus synchro qu'une montre, Sirius déboula dans le couloir, se précipitant sur ses trois amis. Dès que James fut à sa portée, il lui assena un coup magistral dans le dos. Il fut alors question de bébés, de préparatifs du mariage, de bébés, d'une jolie maison à la campagne et de bébés.

- On va faire de ton mariage une fête monumentale dont on parlera dans tous les journaux!

- Y'aura quoi comme petits fours?

- Je t'interdis de m'appeler "tonton Mumus" devant tes enfants.

- Moi je m'occupe du buffet!

- Moi de la déco !

- Moi du strip tease!

- Attends... Sirius, Lily ne te laissera jamais faire un strip-tease à son mariage...

- Déjà de un, ce n'est pas au mariage de Lily que je vais, mais à celui de James!

- ...

- Et ensuite, je n'ai pas dit que je ferai mon strip tease _pendant_ le mariage. Je veux bien lui en faire un en privé.

- En attendant, Black, ça fait plus d'une heure que vous auriez dû rejoindre votre BOX!

Sirius grimaça en entendant la voix de son mentor résonner dans ses oreilles. Ne semblant ressentir aucune forme de honte à l'idée que Maugrey aie pu entendre ce qu'il disait, il lui répondit, tout sourire:

- J'arrive, Capitaine! Accordez-moi un instant, je dois refaire... mon lacet!

Maugrey leva les yeux au ciel et retourna en direction des boxes des Roublards.

- Bon, James, c'est super tout ça et tout, mais on n'a pas encore dit à Remus que...

- Que quoi? interrogea le principal intéressé en se tournant vers Sirius.

James et Sirius perdirent toute trace de sourire et leurs expressions se firent plus graves.

- Remus... On ne va pas pouvoir être là...

James baissa d'un ton, vérifiant que personne n'écoutait leur conversation.

- ... à la prochaine pleine lune, Sirius et moi.

- Oh.

Remus les regarda tour à tour, son sourire disparaissant quelque peu, lui aussi.

- Et bien... c'est normal. C'est le soir du réveillon, vous avez sans doute prévu quelque chose... Je ne vous en voudrai pas, c'est normal.

- Comment peux-tu penser une chose pareille? gronda Sirius.

- Comme si on pouvait t'abandonner un soir pareil de notre plein gré! s'offusqua James en fronçant les sourcils.

Il y eut un silence gêné. Remus fuyait ses amis du regard, apparemment légèrement honteux.

- Alors pourquoi vous ne pourrez pas être là?

- On est sûrs que Voldemort et ses copains ont prévu une méga bamboula pour le nouvel an, expliqua Sirius. Tous les Aurors, apprentis y compris, doivent être sur le qui-vive.

- Alors Peter, on compte sur toi pour être avec Remus dimanche soir. Ca te va?

Peter hochait déjà la tête, le visage grave, mais Remus protesta.

- Je ne veux pas qu'il soit là. Il préfère sans doute passer le réveillon avec son père. Et de toute façon, il est bien trop petit pour m'empêcher de faire un écart.

- J'ai passé quatre mois vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre avec mon père, je pense qu'il pourra se passer de moi, dit très vite Peter.

- Et il pourra s'occuper de toi avant et après ton... "petit problème de poils", Remus... conclut James d'un ton sans appel.

Il n'avait pas entendu George McHarris se glisser derrière lui, et sa voix lui glaça la colonne vertébrale.

- Ravi de voir que la pilosité de vos amis vous inquiète, Potter, mais le Département de la Justice Magique n'est pas un salon de thé.

- Oui, Monsieur...

James fit un petit clin d'oeil à Remus qui semblait avoir du mal à avaler la pilule, et serra chaleureusement la main de Peter.

- Il faudra que tu passes à la maison, Lily sera ravie de...

- POTTER! hurla soudain McHarris.

- J'arrive, j'arrive... A plus, les gars!

James et Sirius entrèrent dans le QG, suivis de McHarris qui les poussaient presque pour qu'ils se mettent au travail. Sirius souhaita une nouvelle fois ses meilleurs voeux à James avant que Maugrey ne l'attrape par l'oreille et le jette dans un siège à côté de Syphonia.

- Potter, nous sommes à la veille d'une opération de la plus grande importance et vous vous permettez d'inviter vos amis ici! C'est un comportement inacceptable!

- Joyeux Noël à vous aussi, chef, grinça James entre ses dents.

McHarris le fusilla du regard mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Alice se précipita sur James, suivie de près par Kevin.

- Alors? demandèrent-ils en choeur, les yeux brillants.

James bomba le torse.

- Vous avez devant vous le futur Mr Evans...

Alice poussa un cri de joie tandis que Kevin donnait une petite tape sur l'épaule de James.

- J'espère que je serai invité!

- Et Frank et moi aussi!

- Mais bien sûr...! Je vais inviter le plus de monde possible histoire qu'il y ai des témoins. Il y a des gens qui risqueraient de ne pas me croire... Faudra que je vous raconte comment j'ai eu du mal à la faire succomber à mon charme, celle-la...

- POTTER, BON SANG! s'exclama McHarris. Cessez de faire passer des futilités pareilles avant votre travail!

James aurait pu lui foncer dessus tête baissée s'il n'avait pas eu un minimum d'éducation.

- Je ne considère pas mon mariage comme une futilité, pardonnez-moi.

- La condition pour qu'il y ait mariage, c'est qu'il faut un marié. Alors occupez-vous de survivre, vous vous occuperez de ça après!

OOO

James posa son saxophone sur les coussins du canapé et se pencha sur la petite boule de poils qui se frottait contre le bas de son pantalon.

- T'es là depuis une semaine et il faut déjà satisfaire tous tes caprices...

Le chaton noir et blanc poussa un petit miaulement à peine audible. James poussa un soupir et lui gratouilla le menton. Le petit ronronnement qui en découla avait quelque chose d'apaisant. Une fossette au coin des lèvres, James prit le petit animal sur ses genoux.

A quelques mètres derrière lui, vêtue de sa robe de chambre, Lily observait l'apprenti Auror s'attendrir devant cette petite peluche, s'imaginant vaguement le même jeune homme tenir une créature d'un autre genre, à peine plus grande, dans ses bras...

- Monsieur Potter... Je pense qu'il est temps que vous veniez vous coucher. Une dure journée vous attend, demain... Moi aussi, d'ailleurs.

James poussa un petit soupir et porta le petit chat jusqu'à son panier.

- C'est sympa d'avoir un chat mélomane. Il a adoré _Lullaby in birdland_... commenta-t-il en éteignant une à une toutes les lumières du séjour.

- Ne lui manque plus qu'un nom et vous pourriez faire un duo.

Ils regagnèrent leur chambre et se couchèrent.

James passa un bras au-dessus de Lily et enfouit son nez dans ses cheveux. Pendant un moment, suspendu quelque part entre la terre et le paradis, il respira à pleins poumons son odeur, les yeux fermés.

C'était sa façon de lui dire qu'il avait peur.  
James avait beau être un des plus valeureux jeunes hommes de Grande-Bretagne, il n'en était pas moins humain, et la peur de laisser Lily toute seule lui crispait les entrailles.

Lily posa sa main sur la sienne et murmura:

- Tout ira bien, James. Tu es bien préparé... Et tu as ta cape. Tout se passera bien.

Elle aussi essayait de se rassurer. Ce n'était pas très agréable de laisser son fiancé se jeter dans l'antre du loup. Mais il fallait être optimiste. C'est ce qu'on lui enseignait à Ste Mangouste. C'est ce qu'on apprenait, ces derniers temps, en Angleterre.

- Mais oui, tout ira bien, répondit James à voix basse. Au pire je perds deux ou trois morceaux, mais je connais une excellente infirmière...

- Essaie quand même de revenir en un seul morceau. Je ne pense pas que Meredith supporterait de te voir un jour de plus à l'hôpital.

James eut un petit rire.

- Juste pour ça, j'aimerais être salement amoché...

- Si tu le fais exprès je te tue, James Potter.


End file.
